LOSeR
by Tight Hold On Death
Summary: -CompleteOCStory- "Oh Jesus, we're gonna die," I whined, glancing over at the girl beside me. She only grinned. "No, no, why would we?" "Because this is insane!" Kyle exclaimed from the back-seat of the car, growling, "Now get us out of here!"
1. I'm A Loser Baby

**THOD - **Yes. I have NO life. Deal with it. Anyway, this is Kate's story. Hedgehog will be in it, of course, but this story takes place right after Kate moved to South Park. Alas, beginning of Freshman year, instead of the end of Sophomore year. Just to clear up a thing or two, Kate moved there at the beginning over Summer Vacation, so she's a little oriented around town already. Just to clear it up.

* * *

_**LOSeR  
**_

_Chapter 1;  
I'm a loser baby_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It was my first day here. I recently moved here from a small town in Sweden called Onsala. Alright, it's not the smallest or anything, but it's not huge. My nerves were running on overload as my mother parked the car outside the school.

South Park High School.

Great God's, I was going to die here, I was sure of it.

"Now, now, honey, you'll do fine," Mother cooed in her accented English, tainted with second-grade British schoolbooks and teachers.

"Men mamma t-"

"English, sweetie, we're not in Sweden anymore," she scolded, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, mama, but what if they hate me?!" I whined pathetically, brushing some stubborn hair out of my eyes.

"They won't, sweetheart," she said and leaned over me to open the door, "Now get your butt out of the car,"

"No,"

"Get out of the car or I won't sign you up for that... what did you call it again?" Ma laughed sheepishly.

"Jesus, ma, just forget it," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, ignoring Ma's amused chuckles as I exited the car warily.

"Have fun, Kathleen!" she called as I slammed the door, Ma instantly driving off as if I would randomly jump back into the car again.

Which I could have done, but that probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Not that I was the epitome of good ideas or anything, but I'm not retarded.

Honestly.

And there it was. Kids were running around, pushing at each other and being loud, sqiggling around like little, confused ants. All over there was people. Kids – probably Freshmen like me – were talking to friends they hadn't seen for a while, older kids were chatting coolly everywhere and nowhere.

Then there were me. I stood in the middle of this, probably looking like an absolute fool. I guess that's fitting, since I've been known as a fool for a few years already.

I shrugged off these thoughts and took a deep breath, starting a fast-paced walk towards the main entrance.

_'I-won't-die-I-won't-die-I-won't-die' _

This repeated itself with every step I took, and when I reached the front doors I almost believed what my feet were telling me. I won't die! Not here, not now, not ever.

* * *

I have this little map of the school, and using it I sneakily worm my way to my first 'class'; Homeroom with a Matilda Nilsen.

Opening the door I see a pretty... ugly man sitting there, frowning down at a stack of papers. His head snaps up as he hears the door, and he glares at me.

"What?!"

Seriously, old man, no need to be so rude, "Erm... I'm new here," I said meekly, ignoring the feeling that this seemed oddly wrong, "Could I... just sit here until class starts?"

Not that I'll move when class starts, but whatever. Does it really matter?

"No! Get out of my classroom, kid!"

Okay, Jesus, angry much?

"O-of course, sir," I mumble and back out of the room, frowning as the door closed with a thud.

Obviously, that was either wrong room or that guy would move at some point. Glancing up at the door I mentally slap myself, sheesh, wrong room. Room 126, not freaking 201! How – seriously – how the fuck could I be that stupid?

Nerves, probably.

Now paying a little more attention to which door I open, I end up opening the door to room 126, peering into the room. A few students were seated already, chatting idly as they exchanged summer experiences in a more quiet manner than the kids outside. A dark-haired woman sat at the front of the room, frowning down at a book.

She didn't even bat an eyelash as I entered the room.

I approached her hesitatingly, reaching out to poke her shoulder ever-so-slightly to catch her attention.

"Yah?" she said as my hand was inches from her, still not looking up from her papers.

"Eek!"

She chuckled and turned to face me, gray-blue eyes glinting mischievously at me from under her dark bangs, "Did you want something, sir?"

Frowning at her odd way of speaking, I cleared my throat discreetly, "I'm new here, and I wondered if I could just... sit here until class stared?"

"Want to avoid most of the atte'tion and rush, 'e, sir? Sure, sure, whatever," she said and waved her hand dismissively at me, returning to her book.

Odd woman, that Nilsen. Because I guessed that was her.

Before I could move the door opened behind me and a slightly taller woman - I guessed she was a woman - entered, looking a little frown-y as well.

"Hey dude," she said lazily, grinning at the woman at the desk.

"Mornin', budd," the teacher replied just as lazily, never taking her eyes off her book.

Without another word, the taller woman pulled a chair from the corner of the room and placed it beside the other woman's chair, leaning her head on her hand as she read from the book over the teacher-woman's shoulder.

Odd pair.

Not giving them another thought, I found myself an isolated desk, slinking into the corner of an unoccupied chair. The entire classroom was made up of pairs of desks – like, two desks, two desks, two desks and so on – which meant that everyone would sit with one, and only one, person. And there was a reasonable distance between the desks, meaning that I would possibly need to talk to someone.

I put my bag on the floor and tried to get comfortable in the hard chair, leaning my forehead against the cool window beside me. People were running around outside, doing whatever kids usually did. Running around, being silly... the usual.

Another person entered the room, and another after that. None of them even looked twice at me.

A few minutes later something worth mentioning happened, someone took the seat beside me. With a slightly huff the girl dumped herself in the chair beside me, not saying a word. She looked alright enough.

Dark bangs covered her eyes, and hung down around her ears and down till her neck. She refused to meet my eyes as she packed up a small notebook and some pens, uncapping one and starting to doodle in the notebook.

* * *

Only seconds after she'd finished the first sketch – or doodle, whatever – of a horse the bell rung and kids swarmed into the room. The two women reading looked up briefly before returning to oogling their book.

"Alright, kiddies, shut the fuck up and pay attention," the tallest of the two women said, finally looking up from the book, "Yes, even you back there," she added and stood up, sending a pointed glare to a boy at the back of the room.

"Yeah," the other drawled lazily, "Welcome to your Freshman year here at South Park High School," she said and put away the book, "We'll be your... err, hva-fan heter det?"

"Vet a fan, jæ,"

"We'll be your homeroom teachers," the woman sitting finally said after the short exchange of foreign words.

Well, almost foreign. I could almost understand it.

"Instead of having whatever classes you have until lunch today, we'll be here," the sitting woman continued, grinning, "Because I said so."

The standing woman chuckled and started writing on the blackboard, "I'm Thea Isaksen," she said, writing the name down in squiggly letters, "But you're all gonna call me Marko," she added, writing it in capital letters under her name.

"Yaar," the other woman agreed, snickering.

"And this," Th- apologies, Marko, continued, "Is Matilda Nilsen," she wrote it in her messy handwriting, "But you're all gonna call her Paul,"

And she wrote it in capital letters under the name, "Because that's how we roll," Marko finished, turning to face the class.

A hand shot up in the air.

"Yah?" Paul drawled in her odd accent, "Talk or be forever silent,"

"Why do we have two teachers?" the girl on the front row asked, frowning slightly.

"Because," Paul answered, "Anymore questions?"

"That's now an answer!"

"Yes it is," Paul argued, "Now shut the fuck up,"

"B-"

"Shut it!" Paul snapped, before her grin returned, "Alright, I don't give a damn about your names, so instead we'll go straight to some stuff the school told us we had to tell you, so let's get straight to the boring stuff..."

Yeah. First day of school. So far, it rates...

… _dull._

_

* * *

_

**THOD - **Again, I has no life. Enjoy, and read and review! Oh, and check out A Hedgehog's Tale and my best friends SP fanfic, Life of Lawrence. Till next time! _  
_


	2. What I Like About You

**THOD - **Alright, for you that submitted your OC's, there is one thing I have to say. This is important, if you want me to use them you have to go over to my other fanfic - A HEDGEHOG'S TALE - and submit them there or just tell me that I can use it there too. Simply because these two stories connect on such a level that it's very important. AHT is set in the end of people's Sophomore year, so that kind of means that if they were here they would be there too.

Just trying to make sense of this! : ) And if you're up for a challenge, check out AHT, there's a contest at the end of chapter 7 with many prizes! Awesome if people joined it!

And check out my friend, Alliumphobia's story Life of Lawrence!

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 2;  
What I like about you_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"... and that pretty much covers it," Paul finished, yawning, "Now Marko and me have some things you all gonna do. Mainly this is to get to know each other and shit, since there's probably a few people here you don't know," she continued, grinning wickedly.

"You're all sitting two and two now, ain't ya?" Marko asked, inspecting the class.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. This didn't sound too good.

A chorus of 'yeah' rung through the classroom.

"Then we're gonna have a small... competition," Paul said and smirked, "Winner get's... uh... 't choose which game we're gonna play next. Trust me, that's probably a good thing, for your sanity I mean," she laughed curtly.

A few concerned whispers ran through the students – and through my mind – because we really had no trouble believing that. These two seemed positively insane. Just the odd feel they gave off were enough to make people think twice about approaching them.

"Here's the rules," Marko said and turned back to the blackboard, "We'll be asking ya'll questions later. Going through everyone in the class. Really random questions. Whoever manages to answer the question gets a point. If you get five points, that's a good thing. You answer wrong and you're out," she wrote down the rules quickly on the board and put the chalk down, turning to face us again.

The boy in front of me raised a hand, and Marko nodded at him, "What kind of questions?"

Paul snickered, "Glad 'ya asked," she said, "You'll be given ten minutes to find out as much as possible about your partner. We'll be asking questions like favorite food and such, and your partner will say if it's right or wrong. And if you lie, you're out. And you have to clean the classroom after school-"

"- and trust me," Marko cut in, "Paul is like a lie-detector, it's mostly impossible to fool her. It's a freaky ability of hers,"

"Alright-y!" Paul chirped, "Start, assholes!"

I snorted at her choice of words and glanced towards my partner – the unnamed girl on my right – and bit my lip. She turned her head slightly and smiled shakily, waving weakly.

"Uh... hey," I said, a little unsure, "I'm Kathleen Dear," I continued, extending a hand.

She looked at my hand as if it were evil, but grasped it firmly, letting go as quickly as possible.

Alright, not one for strangers, check.

"I'm Hedgehog," she said quietly, thin lips twisting into a frown.

"Oh, nice to meet you, then, Hedgehog," I replied, grinning a little, "When is your birthday?"

Once again she seemed a little uncomfortable, but she cracked a false smile again, "October 31st," she said quietly, almost inaudibly among all the chatter around us.

"Mine's on November 6th," I said, "So... do you like hamsters?"

Hedgehog chuckled, "No, I don't," she said just a quietly, "You're a little random, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," I said and pointed to myself proudly, "And I'm damn proud of it!"

She smiled again, some of the falseness in her smile washed away, yet it wasn't a true smile.

"Do you like hamsters, then?"

"Nah," I frowned, "But guinea pigs are cool!"

"Yes," she agreed, "And hedgehogs,"

I laughed this time, "Yeah, and rats,"

"And chipmunks," she said and snickered, "But possums are not cool,"

"Nah, they're not," I replied truthfully, because I didn't really like possums.

They looked funny. And not in a good way.

So I kept our little conversation going, trying to remember the facts I learned. Hedgehog really knew how to keep her cards to herself, I'll give her that. But I really know how to pry.

Sadly enough, I wasn't good enough to pry the cards from her.

"Time's up!" Paul barked from the front of the classroom, and everything dulled into silence, "Alright, you," she pointed to the kid by the window on the first row, "Your name and what color is your partners socks? And don't even try to look,"

"I'm Kenny McCormick," the boy said, slightly muffled by his hood, "And they're... eh... blue?"

The girl beside him chuckled, "Actually, they are," she drawled, "A most excellent shade of blue,"

"Alright, one point for fuzzy-boy," Marko said, writing down a 'fuzz – 1' on the blackboard, "Girl beside him, your name and does fuzz-boy watch porn?"

"Jude Monroe," she said in that half-slow way of hers, "And yes, he does,"

"Do ya, fuzz?" Paul asked, smirking, "You sure do seem like it,"

"O' course," Kenny nodded and leaned against the wall, propping up his feet on Jude's chair, "Who doesn't?"

"I can name a few," Paul grumbled, "Alright, kid behind fuzz-boy, name and have your partner ever crashed a car?"

The boy in front of me tilted his head slightly, "I'm Token Black, and I think he has,"

"I might have... once," the boy beside him said, scratching his neck in embarrassment, "But it was an accident!"

Marko snorted, "It was an accident when Paul glued herself to the wall in our Freshman year, too, but it still happened," she said and wrote down 'purple-boy – 1' under where it stood 'sock-girl – 1'.

"It was still your fault," Paul muttered, "You gave me the glue,"

"I know," Marko grinned stupidly, "English half-year exams,"

"Indeed," Paul nodded, "Alright, car-crash kid, name and did purple-boy ever leave the cinema before the movie was out simply because he could?"

"I'm Stan Marsh," he said, "And I don't think so,"

"I left because I had to go home, not just because I could," Token confirmed, "So nah, never,"

"Alright, one point for car-crash kid!" Marko cheered and wrote it down on the blackboard and erased her's and Paul's names to get more space, "Now you, behind purple-boy, name and has your partner ever dyed their hair with food-coloring?"

"I'm Kate Dear," I muttered, "And... eh..." I glanced over at Hedgehog to see her grinning slightly, "Yeah, she has," I decided, biting the inside of my cheek nervously.

"Well, girl, did you ever?" Paul asked, grinning herself.

"Yes," Hedgehog said simply, grin fading gradually.

"Alright, lovely-kid, one point," Marko said and wrote it down.

What? Lovely-kid? The hell!

"Dye-kid, name and did lovely-kid ever cheat on a big test?" Marko asked, eying me with a sly grin.

"Hedgehog," she answered curtly, "And yes,"

"I have cheated off someone, and it might have been a big test..." I confessed, laughing awkwardly in embarrassment, "So yeah,"

"And dye-kid get's a point," Marko said, "Jesus, could someone answer wrong soon?"

"Alright, kid on dye-kid's right, name and did your partner ever own a hamster?" Paul continued, yawning slightly, yet grinning.

Heh. Maybe having these two as our teachers could be pretty awesome.

Yeah.

This day so far rated...

… _pretty cool._

_

* * *

_

**THOD** - This is a pretty short chapter, yeah. But really, it'd be awesome if you checked out A Hedgehog's Tale and entered the competition! The prizes are pretty neat for only 1500 words, I must say! Again, either leave a review here saying that I can use your OC in AHT or submit your character there or I won't use them.

Please read and review, people!


	3. Under The Bridge

**THOD - **Alright! Chapter three! Now, if your OC hasn't appeared yet, then don't worry. They will soon if you either A. left a review saying that I could use your OC in AHT or submitted your character over there.

Now, just because I'm a freak like that, I'll need to know your OC's schedules. I'm a nice person, so there's a blank schedule at the bottom. And yes, it must look like that, because that's the Freshmen's schedule in this story. I will possibly alter your OC's schedule a bit so it fits with the story, so yah.

And why Jude and Frankie play such a big part? Because they're awesome and review a lot. And they both read AHT and will participate in the contest there. Meaning; dedicated people makes me really happy. And that means more updating and your OC getting more screen-time.

I'll shut up now.

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 3  
Under The Bridge_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Alright, alright," Paul cheered, smirking, "So far the lead goes to fuzz boy, sock-girl, lovely-kid and Sourpuss over there," she said, nodding towards the blackboard where tons of nicknames and scores were written down, many of them crossed out already.

I was one of the few people not failing, actually.

"Okay, fuzz-boy," Marko continued, "Did sock-girl ever fall off a chair?"

Kenny grinned confidently, "Yah, she did," he said, "I saw it. No way I get that wrong,"

"Murr," Paul rolled her eyes, "Well then, sock-girl, what's the verdict?"

"I did fall off a chair," Jude said and nodded, "He's right,"

"Another point for fuzzy!" Paul said, nodding approvingly, "Then it's sock-girl, hmm..."

"Did fuzzy ever trip over a couch?" Marko asked, sending Paul a look, which the sitting woman returned with a pout and glare.

"Over a couch?" Jude muttered to herself, "Hmm... sound very Kenny-like, but... I have to say yes, he did," she finally answered, grinning.

"And the jury says...?" Paul said, using a pencil on her desk as a microphone, which drew some laughs from random students.

"I have never tripped over a couch," Kenny said, raising his hand and mock-holding it over his heart, "How could you even think such a thing about me?!"

Jude shrugged, "You have quite bogus luck, y'know,"

"True dat," Kenny agreed, nodding.

"And sock-girl is out of the game," Marko announced, drawing a line over Jude's points, "Lovely-kid! Did Dye-girl ever make out with a girl?"

"Errr..." I blinked, I really had no idea, "... yes?"

"Dye-girl!" Paul pointed to the girl with her mock-microphone, "Right or wrong?!"

"Right,"

My jaw dropped as a few people sent us amused glances, "You're kidding?!"

"Nah," Hedgehog said from my side, grinning, "I kid ya not,"

"Jesus, awesome!" I exclaimed, grinning as Marko wrote down another point for me.

"Sourpuss, did your partner ever try to take over the world?" Paul asked, directing the question at the boy named Craig Tucker, whom scoffed.

"Yeah,"

His partner was a boy named Eric Cartman, a kid I really didn't like. He was loud, swore and was an ass. Really. The fact that he'd tried to take over the world really didn't surprise me.

"I'm not even gonna ask if that's correct," Paul deadpanned as Marko wrote down another point for Sourpuss.

"Fuzz! Did sock-girl ever watch a movie on repeat for an entire day?" Paul said, once again waving around her make-shift microphone.

"No," Kenny said, "I hardly think so,"

"He's right," Jude said before either of the teachers could speak, and Marko turned to write down another point.

Fuzz-boy – 7

Lovely-kid – 6

Sourpuss – 6

"Love, did Dye-girl ever go skinny-dipping?"

"Eerr... yes," I said, a little unsure, but I figured everyone had at some point gone skinny-dipping.

"Wrong," Hedgehog answered, and I cursed.

Dammit!

"Lovely-kid is out of the game!" Marko exclaimed, crossing out my score.

"Sourpuss! Did he try to rob a store?"

"Yes,"

"Fuzz-boy, is it true?"

"Ay!" Cartman exclaimed, "Why are you asking the po' boy and not me?!"

"Because you're unimportant," Paul said simply, "Fuzz-boy!"

"It's true," Kenny answered, ignoring Cartman's loud protests.

"Point for Sourpuss!" Marko cheered, writing down another point for Craig.

"Fuzzy! Did she try to climb up a wall like Spiderman?"

"Uhh... no," Kenny said, frowning slightly.

"Wrong!" Jude exclaimed, laughing, "You're out!"

"Indeed he is," Paul said, also laughing, "Sourpuss wins!"

"Wo-ho," Marko said dully, crossing out Kenny's score, "Sourpuss wins!"

A few comments flew through the room, most completely uninteresting. Climb up a wall like Spiderman? Sounds like fun, really. I overheard Kenny asking Jude about this in front of me and snickered, heh, apparently, that was news to him.

"And then it's lunch, kiddies," Paul said without a care in the world, and grinned.

"Yeah!" A few of us shot up and ran out the door, while others took their time.

Like me. I took my time.

I simply sat there, packing my stuff quietly, thinking about the day. It'd been pretty cool, really. Even though it was still kinda scary.

I noticed Paul's eyes run over the empty desks and land on me. I kept half and eye at her as I packed, her entire demeanor changing bit-by-bit as I packed. She seemed thoughtful.

Seemed... sad.

I noticed Hedgehog waiting for me and got up from my seat, flashing Paul a grin and heading for the door swiftly. I almost missed the forced, sad smile she gave me in return.

_Almost._

* * *

I stuck by Hedgehog. We stood in the line together, bought our food and took our seats at an empty table by the windows. I'd bought her lunch when she said she didn't have money. For some reason, this didn't shock me. If one were to go by her clothes, she didn't have much money to spare in general.

I unpacked my sandwich and took a bite, grimacing at the odd taste of the cheese. But it didn't matter. It was better than the thing my Ma made this morning for me. Because Ma really don't know what I like and dislike. Tuna, I tell you, is something I don't like.

"So, what do you have in fourth?" I asked, eying other people around the room in boredom while trying to strike up a conversation.

"I've got Basic Computer Science," she said quietly, taking small bites of her sandwich, "You?"

"Hmm, I've got Choir," I said brightly, "I really like singing, so I thought it fit me,"

"Yeah," she took another bite of her sandwich as another kid sat down at the other end of our table.

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" the girl asked, flashing us a grin, "Hey, you're from my class,"

I recognized the girl. She was called Frankie, I think, or 'Floyd' as Paul had dubbed her. I grinned and shook my head.

"No, it's alright," I said, "You're Frankie, right?"

"Yeah," she said and scooted a little closer, "You're... Kate? And Hedgehog?"

"Yep," I nodded and chuckled, "Class FRESH E,"

"Class FRESH E," Frankie echoed and unwrapped her own lunch, "Special class that,"

"So, what do ya think about Paul and Marko?" I asked, half-way through my sandwich now.

"They're awesome," Frankie snickered, "Much better than those stiff, boring teachers," she added, "They've got a sense of humor... or they're just insane,"

"I vote insane," I nodded, throwing away the trash from my sandwich in the trash-can beside our table.

"Yah, I have to agree with that," Frankie said, before pausing her eating and waving at someone that just entered the cafeteria.

"Heey! Over here!"

The small group that entered – some I recognized from my class – seemed to split up and change directions, some of them heading towards us. They were only three people heading towards us, all whom I could recognize from class FRESH E.

I guess there is some explaining to do here, you see, South Park High works in it's own special way. Each year – Freshman year, Sophomore year, etc. – is split into different classes. There were people from both South Park Elementary, Middle Park Elementary and some other schools bundled into each year, so there were too many students in each year to keep us as one class.

We were class FRESH E – Freshman year, class E. I think the last class in this year was class FRESH H.

So yeah, we were many kids. Huge school. Tons of racket.

These three new kids sat down, all greeting Frankie in one way or another. Then they seemed to notice me and Hedgehog.

"Hey, you're... Kate?" I recognized him as Kenny, and nodded, "Cool, gotta say, lovely-girl suits you," he added and winked at me.

"Uh... thanks," I spluttered, "You're Kenny, am I right? Fuzz-boy,"

He grimaced at the 'fuzz-boy' but nodded, "Yeah, but seriously, just call me Kenny. Not... fuzz-boy,"

Frankie laughed, "But it suits you!"

"Does not," he muttered and snatched her half-eaten sandwich, "Now pay the price,"

"Lame price,"

I knew who that was. Sourpuss. Alas Craig Tucker. The proud winner of the odd game this morning.

"Shuddup, Craig," Kenny said and took a bite of the sandwich, "And no, it's not, _you're_ lame,"

Craig snorted and shook his head, "Says you,"

"Says me,"

"Dudes, stop being heinously annoying and eat your lunch," the last girl cut in, grinning sloppily.

Jude Monroe, if I'm not wrong. Far out chick, but cool.

"Yes ma'am," Frankie said and snatched her lunch back from Kenny, ignoring his protesting 'Hey! I was eating that!'

"What?" Frankie asked through a mouthful of bread, "You heard the woman. Eat your lunch. And this is _my _lunch, go get your own,"

Kenny frowned, "Can't I please have it?"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pleaase?"

I sighed and dug up my other sandwich from my bag, which my Ma had so graciously forced upon me, and slid it across the table to Kenny.

"Have mine," I said simply, "Ma gave me two," I added when I saw he was about to reject it.

I lied. Ma only gave me one, and I bought one. So?

"See? At least someone loves me!" Kenny said dramatically, pulling down his hood, "Thanks, lovely-girl,"

"Speaking of lame nicknames," I grumbled, "You just call me Kate, dude,"

"Will do," Kenny winked again, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"But really," Frankie cut in, leaning her elbows on the table, "Who thinks a 'back to school' party is a good idea?"

"Sounds like a bodacious idea," Jude said with another one of her sloppy grins, "After all, we're in High School now, a most excellent party is nothing less than appropriate,"

"Of course we should throw a party," Kenny said as if it were obvious, "Free beer and chicks is the best - and the _only_ - way to start this school year,"

I kind of agreed with that. A party seemed like a good idea... if it was outside, that is. I can't stand indoor parties.

"What do you think, Craig?" Kenny asked and nudged the less talkative boy with his elbow, grinning in his Kenny-ish way.

Craig only nodded and smirked. Seems like I wasn't the only one agreeing in silence.

"What about you Kate, Hedgehog?" Frankie asked, flipping her bright red hair over her shoulder and looking directly at me.

"Eeh... I'm not... really a part-person," I tried, grinning awkwardly, lying out of habit.

I don't know why I did it, or why I still do, but it just happens. It's annoying, actually.

"Aw, it'll be fun!" Kenny protested, "What about you, then?" he asked, looking at Hedgehog.

She shrugged, "I dunno,"

"Aw, we can sit on a bench somewhere and be lame then," I said and slung my arm around Hedgehog's shoulders, drawing a faint chuckle from the girl.

"Or you two can sit on a bench and look pretty at the party," Kenny suggested with a slightly unnerving smirk, "That sounds like a plan to me, right guys?"

They muttered their agreements, Frankie giving me a weak slap on the back. Apparently, at the beginning of the school-year was the perfect time to join a new school.

People were scouting everywhere for their little group or stereotype – scouting for the people they would most likely stay with for the rest of their High School days. And so it just happened. It was now proven. Here in South Park people were much nicer at the beginning of each school-year than I believe they would be at a later point.

Psssh, call the medias. It's basic human behavior, I think. But it only now sunk into my head.

"Herregud, hjälp," I mumbled, "Alright, if you actually throw a party, I'll come," I said, grinning weakly.

"Bodacious," Jude nodded approvingly, raising her hand as if to high-five Craig who sat on her left.

He only sighed and raised his hand, and Jude high-five'd him enthusiastically, almost missing his hand and hitting his head instead. Apparently, Jude was a little uncoordinated, but he was used to it, I guess.

"So, anyone that got History in fourth?" Frankie asked, grimacing down at her schedule.

"Nah," Kenny shook his head, "I've got History in fifth, I've got Choir in fourth,"

"Really?" I asked, "I've got Choir in fourth," I said and grinned as he held up a hand, so I decided to humor him and do the high-five.

It's oddly popular around here.

"I've got English," Craig said, sighing, "With Jude," he added, "And Token,"

"But you've got study hall in fifth, right?" Frankie asked, toying with her schedule.

"Yeah," Craig nodded, "Pretty much everyone's got that,"

"Not me..." Kenny mumbled, "It's unfair,"

"I've got History in fifth," Hedgehog said quietly, "If it means anything,"

"Of course it does!" Kenny said, "That's awesome, study hall on T and T's, third period, then?"

"Yep,"

"What time is it, anyway?" I asked, frowning a little.

The cafeteria's population had thinned out quite a bit already, which meant it was soon time to go to class again.

"It's... 11:53," Frankie said, yelping, "And I've got to get to the other end of the building!"

"Shit!" I cursed, "So do I," I panicked, jumping to my feet.

Not good! I didn't want to be late on my first day, seriously! Ugh, curse talking and time flying.

"And that means I've got to run too," Kenny said, sighing and throwing away the sandwich wrapper.

"Yah, come on," I said as Kenny caught up with me and Frankie, waving a good-bye to the rest of them.

They were all getting ready to go to their own classes as I paused and threw, 'see ya!' over my shoulder, laughing silently to myself.

Could this be my group, then?

* * *

**THOD - **And that's the end of it! Now please fill out this for your character;

M/W/F

8:30 - 9:30 - Homeroom - ALL STUDENTS  
9:30 - 10:30 - Second Period  
10:30 - 11:30 - Third Period  
11:30 - 12:00 - LUNCH  
12:00 - 13:00 - Fourth Period  
13:00 - 14:00 - Fifth Period  
14:00 - 15:30 - Sixth Period

T/Th

8:30 - 9:30 - Homeroom - ALL STUDENTS  
9:30 - 10:30 - Second Period  
10:30 - 11:30 - Third Period  
11:30 - 12:00 - LUNCH  
12:00 - 13:00 - Fourth Period  
13:00 - 14:00 - Fifth Period  
14:00 - 15:30 - P.E - ALL STUDENTS

Thank you! Again, I might need to change your schedules a little, and they will change when everyone goes into their Sophomore year, so yah. Anyway, if it interests you, I made a Facebook for Helene McCarter! So check it out if you're aweshum! xD

Please read and review! 'Till next time!


	4. Running From Your Dad

**THOD - **Not everyone that submitted their OC has cleared for me to use it in both AHT and this, so I'm gonna be working on introducing the OC's that has been cleared instead. I'm introducing them slowly and not adding all sorts of physical description to keep it realistic, so bear with me, alright?

Again, joining my contest will get me really happy, which makes me update more and faster! : ) And remember to send in your OC's schedules!

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 4  
Running From Your Dad  
_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Where is the music room, Kenny?" I asked as we ran through the corridors, "You know, right?"

"Sure, we're supposed to be in Music room 4, so yeah," he said hurriedly, turning right, "I know where it is... I think,"

I - having no clue what so ever - simply followed. The halls were deserted at the moment, so I could see a corridor straight ahead painted in different colors, the words '_MUSIC CORRIDOR' _written in big, black letter on the side.

"Room 4?"

"Room 4!"

I grinned and skidded to a halt in the corridor, almost falling flat on my face as I scouted for room 4. The big, artistic doors all had a big number painted in black on them, but none had the number four on this side of the corridor.

"Here, Kate," Kenny said from behind me, and I turned to see him open a bright orange door with the number 4 on it, "They're starting soon,"

A few people were warming up, singing random tunes and matching octaves. One or two people were banging on the piano, altering between classical tunes and some more modern music. The sound echoed off the walls, the way the room was built letting the sound travel through the entire room and hitting the back of the room as clear as crystal.

I nodded and followed Kenny into the room, trying to look as cheerful as possible, instead of awestruck. The room was _really _cool. And I mean cool.

There was a stage on the other end of it where a bunch of chairs was set out, some people sitting in them already and chatting or singing quietly. The lights above the stage were the only one lit, putting all attention at the numerous chairs and students. Filling up the rest of the room was cinema-styled chairs in a deep red color, which appeared almost black in the dim lightning hanging over the rest of the room. The carpeted floor beneath our shoes made no sound as we approached the dark stage.

We dropped our bags in a huge pile of bags by the stage and jumped up, Kenny immediately walking over to a group of people and starting to talk to them, leaving me on my own.

I didn't mind.

I shrugged to myself and sat on a free chair near the piano, fiddling with the hem of my sweater while watching the other students. I recognized Jude - how did she get here so fast? Sneaky bastard probably took a shortcut - and some other people from our class. Apparently, me and Kenny were the last ones in there, which I had no trouble believing. After we'd dropped of Frankie we'd managed to get lost.

Twice.

The door slammed suddenly and most of the students fell silent as our teacher came towards us, walking with long, confident steps.

"Hello Choir 101 students!"

I gaped as I recognized the voice, and seconds later Paul's face came into view under the stage-lights, gray-blue eyes twinkling mischievously. The people around me flocked to find a free chair as she jumped up on the stage and took a seat by the piano.

"I'm your teacher for Choir, Paul," she gave us a mock salute, "I was thinking we do this the boring way, so I'm going to ask you all to think up a song each, and then preform it for the class. This is just to place you somewhere, so don't think too much about it, alright?" Paul explained, smiling softly, "Sing no more than one verse of whatever song you chose, deal?"

A chorus of 'yes, ma'am' was her answer, and she chuckled and pulled out a clip-board, "Right-y, then, Miss Julie Haas?"

A girl got up from somewhere behind me and stood in front of us, grinning slightly, "I wanted to s'ng Liza Li's Sterben, bitte?"

"Sure, go ahead, kid," Paul nodded, and Julie took a deep breath.

"So, wie du mich ansiehst," she begun clearly, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, one hand resting over her abdomen, "So, wie du mich ausziehst," she continued in flawless German, entire body relaxing slightly, "So, wie du dich fest liebst. Soll es sein," she finished, grimacing but doing a mock-bow as the rest of us applauded excitedly.

She was good, she really was. I grinned as a few people high-five'd her on her way back to her seat, Paul laughing fondly from her seat.

"Good, good, Julie," Paul said, writing down something on her clip-board, "Kenny McCormick,"

Kenny jumped up from his seat beside me and bowed graciously, a few people laughing as he did so, "I'd like to sing This Love by Maroon 5, ma'am?"

Paul snorted, "Ma'am me again and I'll skin you alive, fuzz-boy, but sure, go ahead if you dare,"

Kenny sung his lines flawlessly and half-slowly, doing a little dance to it while he went along, finishing with a loud, _"But always in my heart!" _in an overly high-pitched voice.

Guy sure does know how to work the stage. This time most of the class knew the song and had been clapping up a beat, all of us really pumped up with it being the first day of school and all. We easily made this fun. People were cheering, clapping and encouraging each other, working like a real group.

"Jude Monroe,"

Jude got up calmly, grinning and facing the group as she uttered the title of the song, the steady beat of clapping and stomping morphing to fit her choice of song.

_"Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be," _

I'd joined the beat machine by this point, and was humming along to the first verse of Nirvana's Come As You Are. The entire mood of the room seemed to shift with each song, and I can honestly say that it it's fucking fantastic to sit here right now, no one trying to ruin it, everyone just here for the singing and the music. One of the few, awesome times I've had with other people._  
_

The next few people sung their songs with 'our' help, even Paul joining the beat as songs like David Bowie's Space Oddity and Marilyn Manson's Fight Song popped up. And Paul jotted down notes for each person, until it finally was my turn.

"Kathleen Dear," Paul called, a steady rhythm of claps and stomps already ringing through the room as they waited for me to get up.

And I'm really too far into it to be sullen or shy, so I guess it's what the hell. I grinned and jumped to my feat, quickly coming up with a song in my head.

"Beck – Loser," I announced, deciding to go straight to the refrain when the beat morphed to fit my choice of song.

"_Soy un perdedor,  
I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me,__  
__Soy un perdedor,  
I'm a loser baby so why don't you kill me," _

_

* * *

_I grinned as I exited Choir with Kenny and some of his friends that he'd introduced me to during class. Kenny really was a ticket to other people, and he was one hell of a cool guy. I'm so not letting this dude go.

"I've got study hall now," I said, "Anyone else got that?"

"I do," Kyle – the redhead that had sung Alice Cooper's Feed My Frankenstein – answered, slinging an arm around me and Kenny, "Because I'm not like Kenny, here,"

Kenny frowned, "Hey! Not my fault I don't have study hall,"

"Yeah it is," Julie Haas snorted, whacking Kenny's arm lightly, "It's because you wear that bloody hood all the time,"

"Nah, it's God's fault," Kenny said, "He's jealous of my super awesome looks," he joked.

"Or maybe he pity you," Kyle said teasingly, still hanging over our shoulders.

"Pssht, if he wants to pity anyone then he should be looking at Cartman," Kenny said, and they laughed.

Heck, even I laughed at that. It was simply _too _true. We took some complicated turns and ended up outside one room or another where Julie and Kenny left us, leaving me and Kyle to get to Study Hall.

"So, where the fuck is study hall?" I asked, pushing past some students crowding the halls.

Kyle shrugged, "In SH 2, it's by the library,"

"There's a library?" I blinked, damn, this place had everything!

"Of course there is," Kyle laughed, "Didn't you get a tour of the place with your school?"

"E-eh, no," I stammered, "I moved here right before summer vacation with my Ma,"

"Really?" Kyle asked, seemingly genuinely curious, "From where?"

"Onsala, Sweden," I replied shortly, "You from here, then?"

"Yeah," He answered, pointing right, "Turn here," he added when I simply stared stupidly.

"Right,"

The corridors here were all a fresh yellow, the floors black-and-white tiles. Huge – and I mean_ huge_ – windows littered the walls, giving us a perfect view of the school-grounds. A layer of sloppy, wet snow littered the ground, a few specks of asphalt peeking through here and there. A few students skipping class were hanging outside the main entrance, smoking.

All in all, it was quiet outside. Nothing interesting going on.

"Pretty nice building," I said quietly, "Clean and stuff,"

"It was built last year after the old one..." He cleared his throat, "... burnt down,"

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "You don't say,"

The way he said it he almost made it seem like he had something to do with that. Ninja skills to get a better school when he started here, possibly? Plain pyromaniac habits?

A slightly awkward silence fell over us as I pondered about this. I kept looking out the window and Kyle kept looking at his shoes, obviously avoiding conversation. But thankfully, that's when I noticed the sign.

Big, clear letters that said STUDY HALL → stood out clearly among the pale yellow of the walls and a couple of doors followed. Doors with numbers on them.

"Room 2, right?"

"Yeah," Kyle nodded and opened the door, letting me in first.

The room was quiet, and the people in there were already doing things they should be doing. Studying random things, chattering quietly or being generally lazy. I grimaced and found a free seat beside a girl from my class. I couldn't quite place her, but then again, I hadn't been paying that much attention.

But I had seen her before, I was damn sure about that.

I unpacked my song text's and song-book and started reading, a silent tune running on repeat in my head as I tried to memorize the words to Chris Rea's Road To Hell. Yeah, Paul had given us books and homework. Already. I dully noted Kyle taking out his own song-book and opening it.

Uninteresting.

After a while of reading and random daydreaming, the girl beside me poked my side, interrupting my fantasies of singing Road To Hell on stage like some super-star.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly, turning to face her.

"You wouldn't happen to know who this day is named after, do you?" She asked, pointing to a list of days in her book.

I grinned. She was studying Norse Mythology. I knew this shit.

"Yeah, it's named after Thor," I said, "Thor's day,"

"Oh!" she scribbled down something in a notebook, "Thank you!"

And that was how I met Rebecca Tucker, alas Red.

* * *

I'm not even going to mention Chemistry. Let's just say... we did nothing. Got our books, a short briefing and a lecture on how to act around chemicals by our teacher Darren Dud.

What's it with these people and stupid names?!

I yawned as I threw some things into my locker, idly scratching my hip while doing so. School. Oh God, oh God, _school. _

It really wasn't cool.

I shut my locker and yawned, I desperately wanted to get home. Shouts of _'Party this weekend! Everyone at South Con Camping at ten this Friday!' _echoed through the school, people slinking towards where the shouting came from. I could faintly recognize the voice as Kenny's, and I can't say it surprised me.

Out of the corner of my vision I saw a familiar dusk of black hair disappearing towards the exit, and I hurried to catch up with it.

"Hedgehog!" I called, and she halted, almost like she expected me to maul her right there and then, "There you are,"

"K... Kate?"

"Of course, silly," I said, laughing and slinging an arm around her bony shoulders, "You walking home, sweetie?"

"Yes,"

Ah, short answers. They are quite adorable.

The yellow school-bus stood there, waiting impatiently for the rest of the kids to get on, so I gave Hedgehog a slap on the back and started towards it.

"See ya tomorrow, then," I said, and Hedgehog nodded mutely and wandered off.

Shrugging at her silent, stiff ways of being I jumped up the steps of the bus and nearly ran straight off again when the close-to-crazy looking bus driver made herself known.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" she shrieked, the bird in her hair making some disturbing, shrill noises as it glared evilly at me.

I yelped and jumped into the air, my heart close to jumping out of my chest. She looked more than positively insane, and I curse whoever let her out of the Asylum. She probably shouldn't have left, that's for sure.

"Crazy old bitch," a boy in the back muttered, and the woman turned to glare at him.

I turned to look at him in half-amusement, half-surprise. No one else even bothered to spare him a look. Maybe they're used to this... yeah, probably are.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said 'it's a broken light-switch!" he called back, pulling his blue and red hat further down over his head and resuming his earlier conversation with the person beside him.

"Oh, alright then," the bus driver said, blinking confusedly, "Those damned light-switches are evil, they are,"

… okay then... just walk, Kate, just walk.

I hurried down the isle of the bus and spotted a free seat near the back, which I immediately dived for. It was far away from the insane bus driver. And that was all the encouragement I needed.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked the girl sitting there, and she smiled kindly and shook her head.

Thank you, God!

"No, go ahead,"

"Thanks," I dumped myself in the seat and sighed, "Jesus, don't tell me this is the only bus driver around here?"

"Afraid so," she made a face, "I'm Jess," she extended a hand, which I shook halfheartedly, "Jess Skidmore,"

"I'm Kate Dear," I said, "You're in my class, aren't you?"

"I think so," she said, squinting her eyes at me, "You're that girl, aren't you? From the game this morning?"

I chuckled, "Probably," I leaned back into the mold-eaten seats and sighed, "I can't wait to see my bed again," I whined, throwing my arm over my eyes and closing them for a second.

Jess laughed from beside me,"Enjoy that, then,"

"Oh, I will," I said as the bus jerked into motion, grinning at the thought of sleeping and being a lazy ass.

Ah, I love being lazy.

* * *

**THOD - **For a blank schedule, go to the last chapter! : ) Send in your schedules, people, I need them! And tell me if I can use your OC's in both of my stories!

Oh and one more thing, want to win many one-shots, art and a multi-chapter story of your choice? All you have to do is write 1500 words! Check out Chapter 7 of my other story, A Hedgehog's Tale, for more info!

Read and review!


	5. Wow! I can get sexual too!

**THOD - **LOLUGAIS. I'm such a LOSeR with no life. I made Kate a Facebook! Check it out if you also have no life; Kathleen Dear & Helene McCarter are Kate and Hedge's Facebuuks. Oh I have no life. I got the idea for this game here from my KONF camp.

And it's 3AM, I've been watching sappy chick flicks and cartoons/Disney movies all night so cut me some slack. And tell all your friends of Kate's LOSeR tales! - Joking.

* * *

**_LOSeR_**

_Chapter 5  
Wow! I can get sexual too!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

At two in the morning, I was laying upside down in a chair, frowning at the wall. I was bored, couldn't sleep and should probably do something more useful than this. Like sleeping. Sleeping is useful.

But I wasn't doing anything useful, was I?

Sighing I stumbled out of the chair and wobbled over to my desk, opening my laptop and logging in. It would be somewhere around 10AM in Sweden now, and all my buddies would be either at school or at home. Maybe I could get some gossip or news of what was going on home.

Damn. I missed home. I missed Sweden.

Logging into AIM I saw that seven of my friends were online, and I grinned. One of those seven were my best friend and partner in crime.

-------

_**Svensexa: **Hej! Olof! _

_**DenKOOLA94: **Kate! Tjena, älskling! (Hello, darling)_

_**Svensexa: **Hur mår du, Olle? (How are you?)_

_**DenKOOLA94: **Jo då, mår skjööönt. Du då, vännen? : 3 (I'm fiiine. You, honey?)_

_**Svensexa: **Klokkan e 2, dummer. DE E AS HÄR! (It's 2AM, stupid. IT'S SUCKISH HERE)_

_**DenKOOLA94: **Stackare. :( (Poor you)_

_**Svensexa: **Jaa. Stackars Katla! (Yes. Poor Katla)_

_**DenKOOLA94: **O ja, vi tycker så synd om dig. Men vi saknar dig, äskling:3 (Oh yeah, we feel so sorry for you. But we miss you, darling)_

_**Svensexa: **Meh. Ostbågar, allihop. Men jag måste sticka nu. Sees nån gång, Olof! (Meh. Cheezy Poofs all of you. But I have to go. See ya sometime)_

_**DenKOOLA94: **Jaaa, sees älskling!! Ilu!  
_

_SVENSEXA IS UNAVAILABLE_

_--------  
_

I sighed and signed out of AIM, with a heavy heart and longing soul. I needed sleep. Talking to Olof didn't help at all, it only made it worse. And I was being philosophical again. Now what?

Tossing my head back I whimpered pathetically, leaning the chair so far back it almost tipped over. The roof seemed to laugh at me as it glowed pale white from the moonlight shining through the window, and I flipped it off in annoyance.

Damn. Even my house is against me.

* * *

I'm not a morning person.

I heard Ma's yelling through the fog of sleep and rolled out of bed, barely managing to catch myself before I fell flat on my face. Not that it would be the first time, but oh, it was just as painful every time.

"Kate, are you awake?!" Ma shrieked from the first floor.

"Yes, Ma," I snapped back, rubbing my temples tiredly.

Yawning, I walked over to the bathroom, fully intended on taking a shower before school. I turned on the water and the scalding water sent waves of hot fog around the room as I undressed and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste.

My bathroom was small but bright, and I straight out loved it. It was one of the reasons I'd let myself get talked into coming here with Ma; I'd get my own bathroom. And I'd get to choose my bedroom.

And right now, living here in cold South Park with my warm, warm bathroom didn't seem so bad.

I won't go into details about showering – I trust you know what people do when they shower? – but I will tell you that 'Strawberry Shampoo' does not taste like strawberries.

It tastes like yuck.

I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and glanced out the window and into the neighbors house – a guy from my class was supposed to live there, but I didn't know who – where the dull blue curtains I'd gotten so used to looking at smiled back at me. The guy never opened them, so I had no clue who he was. Maybe I was just really dense or he was a super skilled ninja.

Ugh.

Getting dressed didn't mean much to me, so I simply put on underwear and a pair of plain skinny-jeans, skipping the shirt for the moment. And thus I ran around in my black bra, trying to pack the things I'd need for school again after I'd thrown them all around last night. I kind of regretted throwing everything everywhere, but done can't be undone.

"Kate!" Ma yelled, "Come down and eat!"

"Coming, Ma," I shouted, scrunching up my nose and glancing towards my closet indecisively.

I shrugged to myself and grabbed my bag, rushing down the stairs without a shirt and throwing my bag down at the foot of the stairs. I could grab a shirt later, right? Shirt could wait. Ma could not.

"Mornin' Ma," I greeted Ma cheerfully, placing a kiss on her cheek as I opened the cupboard and grabbed my Winnie The Pooh plastic bowl.

"The neighbors can see through the window, you know, sweetie," Ma said, not looking up from the newspaper she had her nose buried in, "I'd suggest putting on a shirt,"

"Will do, Ma," I said and snatched a spoon from a drawer, placing them both on our small, round kitchen-table and going for the fridge with hopes of finding some milk.

"The neighbors _son _can see through the window," Ma said sternly, "But it's your life, I guess,"

I chuckled, "Damn right, Ma," I agreed and reached for my Coco Pops with a squeal of joy.

Yes, I absolutely loved Coco Pops. It wasn't really healthy and I had gained a kilo or two, but damn, I loved those crunchy treats. Yet, I held an almost steady weight at 54 kilos, which was nothing but sheer, dumb luck at the moment.

"I'm picking you up after school today," Ma said idly as she flipper over the page, and I nodded.

Unscrewing the cork of the milk-bottle I poured some over my cereal, licking my lips at the sight of fresh cereal and ice cold milk in the morning.

"So," Ma put the newspaper down as I took my first spoonful of the morning, "How was your first day of school?"

Ma hadn't had the chance to ask yesterday. She'd come home really late from work and I'd already been fast asleep at the time. But I knew she'd been up in my room, for I woke up without my shoes and with a blanket draped over me, even though I hadn't really noticed that before I was undressing to shower. Because I – being the dolt I am – had fallen asleep with my shoes on like the dreadful child I was.

And being the dolt I was I took some time to realize that I'd woken up without shoes and with a blanket. Odd, huh?

Taking of my shoes didn't even enter my mind at all as I collapsed inside the door yesterday. I was dead. Beat. Exhausted. Don't even ask why, I'm not sure myself, but I think it was simply a lot happening at the same time. Much to take in.

"School was cool, Ma," I spoke through the cereal, completely forgetting my manners, "I met some nice people. And our homeroom-teachers are awesome," I added, grinning toothily.

"That's wonderful," Ma said softly, smiling at me with that motherly glow she got from time to time, "And you met some nice people?"

"Mhm," I said, scooping up some more cereal, "There was this girl named Hedgehog," I swallowed the cereal in my mouth, "She sits beside me in homeroom," I added.

"What an odd name," Ma mused, folding up her newspaper.

"It's probably not her real name," I shrugged, "And in lunch I met these," I had to count it in my head to remember, "Four cool people," I continued, "Uhh... Frankie, Kenny, Jude and Craig,"

I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for remembering.

"Craig...?" Ma frowned, "Tucker, maybe? The Tucker family live only a few houses down from us, you know, sweetie,"

I shrugged again, "I wouldn't know,"

"And how was classes?" Ma asked again, glancing towards the clock on the wall and smiling softly.

"Classes were great," I beamed, "Though, Chemistry was a little boring,"

Ma laughed, "Chemistry always is," she said and stood up, "Now, sweetie, you go up and finish getting ready and I'll take your bowl,"

I nodded and pushed the empty bowl towards her, jumping up from my own chair, "Thanks, Ma!" I called over my shoulder and sprinted back out of the kitchen towards my room.

Once up I brushed my teeth hurriedly for the second time, humming Road To Hell all the while. I'd finally memorized the entire song and I was insanely proud of myself for that. I skipped into my walk-in closet and grimaced at how empty it was.

I wasn't one for clothes, really, so it stored five tons of random papers and photo's instead.

I opened my t-shirt drawer and grabbed the nearest shirt, laughing shortly as Olof's old shirt laughed up at me. I'd stolen it from him some time ago and ended up bringing it here. Seems like Ole Olof won't ever get that back, but I don't think he liked it.

It was too short for him, and plain white with our scribbling all over it. He already had five-tons of scribble shirts in cooler colors than this one. Of course he wouldn't miss it.

And I, unlike him, loved it. It held quite a few memories for me now.

Glancing at my wristwatch I noted that my bus left in ten minutes, so I grabbed a ratty old baseball jacket from a wire-hanger and rushed out of my room, oddly excited for some reason.

I laughed as I practically bounced down the steps of the stairs, Ma's laughter could be heard clearly from the kitchen.

"Have a nice day, sweetie," she called, and I jumped into my ratty old, checkered vans and picked up my bag.

"Bye, Ma," I said loudly as I threw open the door and skipped out, slamming it behind me and breathing in the chilly morning air enthusiastically.

Tuesday, here I come!

* * *

I fucking _hate _Tuesdays.

Two minutes after I'd arrived at my bus-stop it started raining. _Raining._

Honestly. This is one ass mountain town. It doesn't rain in mountain towns! And the bus was late, so now I stood here at my stop with Craig from lunch, a black-haired kid and some dude with brown hair and a jacket similar to mine.

We were very, very miserable.

"It's raining, Craig," the brown haired boy pointed out, pouting childishly.

"I know, Clyde," Craig said dully, grimacing and pulling his jacket closer around him.

"Make it stop, Craig," Clyde said, a little more whiny this time.

"_You _make it stop, Clyde," Craig snapped, glaring at the slightly shorter boy.

The black-haired kid sighed and turned to look at me instead of the now bickering boys, and I could sympathize with the sheer annoyance of Craig and Clyde arguing so loudly at this hour. I smiled a little unsure, and he grinned back. Alright, cool kid. That's good.

"Hey," he said, taking half a step away from Clyde and Craig and towards me, "I don't think I've met you before...?"

"Oh," I chuckled, "I'm Kate Dear," I extended a hand and he shook it firmly, and I inwardly grinned.

"I'm Johnny Patrick Sandders," he said, adjusting the slim glasses on his face slightly and smiled.

"Nice to meet you then," I said and grinned.

Those glasses actually looked pretty good on him, too. Nice, very nice.

"Nice to meet you to, Kate," Johnny said, shoving his hands into his pockets coolly.

"Is the bus always this late...?" I asked, squinting my eyes to try see anything through the rain, "I'm getting soaked,"

"It is," Johnny said, grimacing, "Welcome to the club," he muttered, nodding towards his own attire which was considerably thinner than my own.

"Ugh," I groaned, before a silent motor-like sound broke through the rain and I perked up, "Is it...?"

A car sped past us.

Bleh. I _hate _Tuesdays.

* * *

I wrung some water out of my hair and snorted as it slapped against my jacket with a wet, disgusting noise. And here I spent time drying it this morning and all. What a waste of time. Could have skipped showering all in all, really.

The classroom was filling up with kids, the school-start enthusiasm having died away slightly overnight which the dead and tired people dragging their asses through the door proved.

Oh yeah, school had started, baby.

Paul yawned loudly, which grabbed the attention of the class and somehow _almost _silencing us entirely. Now keep in mind that we are High Schoolers. We'll never be entirely quiet.

I think.

"Alright, shut it!" Paul barked, Marko snickering silently from her chair by the corner of the room, half-way under the blackboard.

"Right-y, then," Paul chirped as the room went deathly silent, "Second day of school! How are ya'll? Fuzzy?"

"I'm still alive?" Kenny asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "Why are you asking me?"

Paul shrugged, "Why not? Actually, you're right, I have a deep, dark hidden motive for asking you how you are today," she deadpanned, sticking out her tongue at him and revealing two piercings to the class.

I laughed along with a few other people, Kenny being one of the people laughing. Alright, so maybe she just wanted to know how you were. Good to know that there is no hidden motive. So the next time she asks a oh-so normal, stupid question, we can all answer in peace. These two teachers really was something.

"Hurr hurr," Paul rolled her eyes and grinned wickedly, "We've got..." she paused to look at the clock on the wall, "We've got a whole forty three minutes until your next class! Awesome!"

A hand rose in front of the class.

"Yaaah?"

"... what are we going to do for these forty minutes, then?"

"Glad you asked!" Paul grinned widely, "As you all know Sourpuss over here," Paul nodded in Craig's direction, "Won the contest yesterday. Means Sourpuss can chose between three games we've got set up!"

"We've got the Blanket Game," Marko said, snickering, "The Two Truths and a Lie and of course the Wobbly Broomstick!"

"So," Paul drawled, "Sourpuss. Which game?"

Craig looked a little unsure and turned to his left, facing a blonde girl on the front row as if she could answer the questions.

"The Blanket Game!" The brown haired girl behind him said, and the blonde to his left nodded her head.

Craig shrugged, "The Blanket Game...?"

Paul burst out in hysterical laughter, "Alright then! This is kind of a competition, so whoever wins will get to chose the next game,"

"Alright," Marko said and laughed, holding up a big, big blanket, "Everyone close your eyes. Me and Paul will come around and pick out two people whom will come up here. Paul will keep an eye on you all to make sure no one cheats... wait, blindfolds?"

Paul snickered and nodded, "Sure, I've got about a thirty in my desk here," she said with a shrug.

I was positive that most people in the class looked a little freaked out at that.

Say what, nutty teacher?!

"One blanket will shield the two people we pick out from the class," Paul explained and took out a blanket from a shelf in her desk, standing up and holding it out so it blocked our entire view of her desk, "This way the person here can't turn to see who's missing from class and since you'll all be blindfolded, you will be completely clueless,"

Marko stood up and held up her own blanket, "And this blanket will separate the two people here," she said and motioned to two spaces behind the blanket, "When I come and lead you here and tell you to take off your blindfold, you do," her grin turned a little unnerving at this point, "And when I drop the blanket shielding the two people here from seeing each other... it's war,"

"Whoever says the name of the person on the other side first goes to the next round," Paul explained, "Any questions?"

"So we just yell out the name of the person we see when you drop the blanket?" Kyle asked from the back row.

"Yes," Paul said, "Whoever gets it right first wins. Everyone want to try? Oh, and this might drag out on the time so we probably won't get to finish the game today, but we'll do so later,"

"Alright then!" Marko exclaimed, "Let's begin!"

* * *

**THOD - **I like this game, alright? It's insane. And it's great for breaking the ice between people and learning names. It might seem a little complicated, but if there's any questions then tell me. You'll probably get it soon, anyway. :)

Please read, review and join the contest over at AHT!


	6. I'm Yours

**THOD - **Yaah, I'm still working on this. While re-writing A Hedgehog's Tale. Anyway! This chapter is a little boring and all but... we'll come to the good stuff soon. Promise!

* * *

**_LOSeR_**

_Chapter 6  
I'm Yours_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Most of us got how the game worked. Really, it was pretty simple.

You would be taken up and would remove your blindfold. All you would see then was the blanket separating you and someone else. Marko would drop the blanket. Whoever identified the person that had been standing on the other side won.

Then again, I ain't the best at explaining.

Marko had coaxed Kenny into going around the class and tying the blindfolds on everyone, a task he accepted a little too willingly. Odd kid that.

I watched him as he started over by Craig – Cartman refused to play such a silly game and was thrown out of class by Paul seconds ago – and then went down the row, making a show out of tying black pieced of cloths around peoples heads. Though, I recognized some of the people.

Like Clyde from the bus stop.

Jess from the bus.

Julie from Choir.

Red from Study Hall.

Kyle from Choir _and_ Study Hall.

Frankie from Lunch.

And then he came to Hedgehog. The dark haired girl didn't move, but simply sat there silently as he tied the dull black cloth over her eyes. The others had either grimaced, snickered, giggled... you name it. They did something.

Hedgehog didn't.

Of course, then there was me. Nervous me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my vision was killed by the pitch-black cloth, gentle fingers tied it in a soft knot at the back of my head and left. Then there was the silence.

God, being blind sucks.

This silence was constantly interrupted by whispers from all around the classroom, but I couldn't focus on them. They were mostly too silent to hear anyway. But I was a little freaked out by the darkness. I silently thanked God when we started. This would get my mind of being blind-ish.

"Alright, I'm going to randomly pick out two people," Marko's voice called from the front of the room, and I bit my lip nervously.

_'Do not pick me, woman! I swear I'll get violent!'_ I shouted in my mind, yet I didn't say a word. Because I'll admit; I was a little excited.

Silence.

Silence.

Shuffling and a few muffled words. Some muffled snickers followed it, and this repeated itself. I guess that meant that Marko had picked out two people.

"Take off your blindfolds, you two," Paul said quietly.

The sound of something soft being dropped filled the room and soon two clear shouts bounced off the walls.

"Jess!"

"Token!"

"Purple-boy wins!" Marko announced loudly, drawing some cheers from around the class, "You two may sit down again without your blindfolds. Don't make a sound, because Paul will maul you,"

"Understood," Jess' clear voice joked, and a deeper chuckle followed it, which I guessed it belonged to Token.

Maybe she did something funny. I think she did. Aaaugh, this was making me confused! I needed my eyes!

The whole shuffle-shuffle-muffled-words process repeated itself twice more. The whole class was dead silent, with us all not seeing anything we all relied more on our hearing, and everyone wanted to know what was going on, so we stayed silent.

"Red!"

"Fra- dammit!"

A cheer filled the room, and I recognized the voice as Frankie's. Guess Frankie won, then. Awesome. I'm getting better at this being blind thing. I hope.

And so, we played the Blanket Game.

* * *

When everyone had their turn and we were allowed to go, I'd found myself enjoying this 'Blanket Game' quite a lot. Apparently, I wasn't the only one. A few more people had been chatting about it, and they all seemed quite positive.

I won my round out of pure luck. I ended up facing Kenny. He was terribly close to winning, but I was only milliseconds before him. Which kind of scared me, cause then I'd have to do it again later.

But now I was trying to find the room I'd be having History in, which wasn't so easy. Because these halls were confusing.

I slipped a hand into my bag as Craig passed me, almost knocking me over with his freaking shoulder. Well, he was obviously going somewhere.

Bastard. Didn't even say sorry.

But I didn't have time for that shit. Trying to find one small, crumbled paper in my messenger bag wasn't as easy as it sounds. And I kind of need it right now. Pulling out a paper I unfolded it quickly, cursing as I pulled out a page of random doodles I did yesterday.

Into the back with you, doodles, I don't need you now. Unless those doodles randomly feel like morphing into a map. That would be insanely cool.

On the sixth try I finally managed to pull out the right paper. A map of South Park High School.

I rock. Totally.

* * *

With the mighty piece of paper that was my SP-High school map I was only ten minutes late for History class!

But to my great joy, even our teacher was late. So I managed to slip completely – dully note the sarcasm – into class and take the last available seat in class.

Next to Eric Cartman. Yuck.

A few people sent me pitying looks at this, but thank Godness these seats were pairs of three and not two like in homeroom. A short, sweet looking girl sat on my left, eyes focused on the blackboard in front of us. Maybe I could ignore Cartman and talk to her instead. Then again... Oh, does it matter. I just want to get out of here.

Though, I felt oddly out of place.

The door opened again and a very short, very bald man came through the door, looking extremely bored. Jesus, this guy was a midget!

Gnome.

Small man.

Hehe. Dwarf.

Alright, alright, I'm being cruel now, I really shouldn't be. But gosh, I can't help it.

The little man got up on his chair with some effort and sighed, "Good morning, class," he said dully, and I'm pretty sure I heard a few people giggling childishly.

I know I were. Giggling childishly, I mean.

The man was hilarious... in an odd, cruel way. Because making fun of really short people is low. And not something I should do.

Bad Kate, bad!

"I'm your History teacher..." he sighed again, "Jonathan Dwert,"

More people around the room laughed and I really had to struggle to not laugh myself.

Okay, admit it! That was stupidly ironic. Don't blame me for laughing at that, man!

Poor man, his life obviously sucked. A lot. And here I thought I had a lame name.

"Yeah, yeah," He grimaced, "Say whatever you want, I've heard it before,"

"You're short!"

"I know," Dwert said tiredly, deadpanning, "You figured all on your own? Now shut up, we'll be starting with getting you all your books..."

And so my first History lesson was in motion.

* * *

I love English. Seriously.

Compared to History it was freaking awesome in so many ways. And kind of scary. But that's just cool.

Our English teacher – Catherine F. Johann – was surely one of a kind. She was as hard as a rock, silently inspecting every student. Apparently, she was an ex-P.E teacher but they'd reassigned her to English for reasons we hadn't been told.

But judging from her odd, precise behavior I'd say the woman was an ex-soldier. And a very dedicated one at that. She sat straight. Stood straight.

And yelled loudly.

The Nightmare P.E teacher.

I shuddered at the thought of running sixty laps around a football field and slunk through the doors to the cafeteria, trying to shake off the thoughts. Because really strict P.E teachers were a nightmare to such a lazy person as myself.

Once again the Freshman cafeteria was crowded with people. Since the school was so bloody full they'd made sure it was big enough to really put everything in. There were four floors. And if you thought the first floor were huge you probably wouldn't even want to see the second floor. Up there... oh God, it was a maze.

And a big one at that.

I caught sight of Hedgehog in the corner, sitting all alone on by a table and reading, so I decided to sit by her. Even with the room as full as this I managed to snake my was past people, muttering a few apologies to people as I bumped into them or stepped on their shoes.

Maybe I underestimated how many people were in here.

And did I just step on someone's food? Oh ew.

Skipping my heroic quest to the table tales here, alright?

When I reached the table I instantly took a seat on a bench, sighing in relief at being out of the mob. Jesus. People here were freaking insane. And there were many, many, many of them. Many insane people.

"Hey," I beamed at the still girl and she looked up briefly from her notes, flashing a ten percent real grin.

Damn. When would this girl warm up to me?

Alright, I'd known her for a day and all but... I liked her. She was cool.

Pretty much all the tables were completely filled up but ours by now, so when the doors of the cafeteria opened again and a loud, complaining whine cut through all the noise, I knew we'd get company.

Because really. It's simple logic.

So, being the sneaky and subtle ninja I am, I felt like eavesdropping on the very loud conversation between the people that just entered, hoping to recognize who they were without having to turn.

Why?

Who knows. Seems like a good idea.

"There's people everywhere..."

"If you hadn't been so slow, we would have gotten here sooner!"

"But..."

"Hey! There's an almost empty table there!"

"I know those girls. They're in my class,"

"It's Kate and... uh, Hedgehog,"

"Cool, let's go,"

Beep! We'd been discovered. I winced and instantly picked up my sandwich, hoping to look really innocent and inconspicuous. As if I'd never been listening in on their unimportant, random conversation. Not like they had to know anyway.

"Hey, Kate," Kyle greeted as he and his friends sat down at the table, all giving away those South Park-like grins I'd grown to love while living here.

They're addictive. And I think they come from the air here. Or they're the result of years of exposure to polluted air and insanity. Who knows.

"Morning, Kyle," I said, eying the rest of his friends while trying to eat around the tomato in my food.

Frankie, Kenny and Jude from lunch yesterday.

And some other people I really had no idea who might be.

And eating around the tomato failed. It's not as easy as you'd think.

"Mind if we sit here?" Frankie asked, tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she sat down.

"No," I said, "More company is always good,"

"Agreed, dude," Jude said, slinging an arm around my shoulders and taking the free seat on my left with another one of those sloppy grins.

I was really starting to like that grin. Even more than the South Park-y grin everyone else wore. Whenever I'd see her between classes or in homeroom she's be ginning to herself. No idea what she was thinking about, but it had be pretty awesome. Yet there was something you could just never put your finger on when you caught her grinning like that.

It was fucking fabulous.

... hang on, that whole train of thought was really cheesy and gay. South Park is bad influence. It's trying to turn me into... like... a cheesy girl?

Oh man. Not cool.

"You mentioned moving here at the beginning of summer, right?" Kyle asked, unpacking his own lunch.

I nodded, "Yeah... why?"

"Then you probably don't know who everyone is," he explained, "Or do you?"

"No idea," I grimaced and put my elbows on the table, leaning on them and smirking softly.

This should be good.

"You moved here this summer?" Jude asked, arm still around my shoulder, "From where?"

"Sweden," I said, grinning, "Though I was from Middle Park or something, didn't ya?"

"Guilty as charged!" Frankie joked from my other side, "What's Sweden like, then?"

"Kind of snowy. But not as much as around here," I grimaced, "Now introduce me to these new faces, Kyle,"

Kyle grinned and draped his arm over the shoulder of a pretty brunette girl on his right, "This is Robyn O'Neil from our class,"

Robyn grinned slightly up at Kyle before turning to me, grin morphing into a smirk. I met her eyes and waved lazily, not really sure what to do. Seemed like a cool girl, really, but who knew.

Today's weather seemed to be good this morning, too, but it wasn't. I'd have to wait and see, I guess.

"Hey," I added as an afterthought, and she only nodded in reply.

Kyle poked the shoulder of a black haired boy over Robyn's shoulder, tugging teasingly at the boys blue and red hat, "This is Stan. World's biggest fag,"

Stan made a face and whacked Kyle's outstretched arm, "Comes from the queen of fag's herself," he said, pouting childishly.

Ah. Obviously good friends.

"Pssht, I don't ride a Harley, do I?" Kyle replied and stuck out his tongue.

"And that," Stan was the one talking now as he ignored Kyle's remark about Harley's, "That's Miles Aikman. He's gay,"

I'd noticed the boys hair before – he was in my class after all – but never seen him up close like this. I kind of understood why they would call him that. Seriously. Spiky, pink hair wasn't that manly. But it was pretty cool.

"Am not," Miles said, halfheartedly throwing some peas at Stan before returning to his food.

"Sure ain't," Stan rolled his eyes and brushed the peas off the table, "And Butters is a manly man!"

Obviously this was an inside joke, because Kyle snorted in amusement as he took another bite of his odd-looking sandwich and Frankie snickered quietly. That told me nothing. But Butters didn't sound like a very manly name. Hmm... kind of makes me want toast. With butter and salt on it.

Yum.

"But hey," I interrupted, "How did that party planning go?"

"Let's say it like this," Kenny answered, mischief radiating from his eyes as I turned my focus to him, "You'll be helping us set up the party of a century..."

Seriously?

That's not a good sign.

* * *

**THOD - **Faaaag. I am one. Srsly. Aaanyway. Yes, this sucked and was totally lame but then again, I suck and I'm totally lame. Haha. But I think that about everything I do. xD I ignore it.

Please read and review!


	7. The Pretender

**THOD - **Haha, I'm updating! Yay! Anyway, even though I'm being nagging now, I'm still going to suggest to ya'll joining the contest over at my other story A Hedgehog's Tale. It's being rewritten, so the story is crap, but the contest is still there. xD

Hurr hurr, competition! Now, if you wanna submit and OC for just the contest then PM ME. I will not accept OC's sent through reviews for that for a secret reason. And this first week will be pretty detailed because it's important, but the rest of the story won't have as detailed day-to-day like this. Trust me.

That was random... Alright! Yay!

* * *

**_LOSeR_**

_Chapter 7  
The Pretender_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

I scrunched up my face as the sentence sunk in, putting down whatever was left of my sandwich. The paper-wrapper crunched as the weight of the sandwich was placed on it again, similar sounds bouncing around from everywhere in the large room.

"Wait," I drawled, "When did I agree to help you out?"

"You didn't," Frankie said slowly, scratching the back of her neck and shrugging.

"But will you?" Jude voiced the question that hung in the air, reaching up and tugging at my hair with another one of those damned grins.

How the fuck can I say no now?! Argh! Damn you, Jude Monroe, and damn your fancy grins.

"I-I... W-well," I spluttered, a little embarrassed by being the center of attention for once, most of the people on our table looking expectantly at me, "... s-sure,"

"Awesome!" Kenny pumped a fist into the air with a playful grin, drawing a wave of laughs from everyone but Hedgehog and Miles.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my sandwich again, secretly glad to not having people look at me anymore and slung my own arm over Jude's shoulders for no apparent reason. She didn't seem to mind, anyway, and I kind of like being close to people. And I believe this was considered close.

Alas, I needed no reason.

"At least you're enthusiastic," I muttered, grimacing as I hit a slice of tomato in my lunch.

"Of course," Kenny scoffed, "And what did you just bite into? Looks like someone fed you a lime,"

"Almost," I frowned with distaste, "Tomato,"

"Nasty," Stan said and gazed happily down at his own sandwich, "Hmmm, good little tomato-free sandwich," he purred, earning himself a light whack on the arm from Kyle, whose arm was still slung around Robyn's shoulders casually.

"Then we're going to need you tomorrow after school," Frankie said, "You think that works for you? Or you busy?"

"Sure," I yawned, "But Jesus, people, I've gotta run to Choir," I said dully, crinkling my nose.

"What's so bad about that?" Kenny said through a piece of stolen sandwich, raising an eyebrow.

"It's terrible," I started, "Because I feel incredibly lazy,"

Kenny snorted and kicked my shin lightly under the table, "Aw, poor you, want me to carry you?"

"In fact, I do," I rolled my eyes and inspected the table in boredom, "Anyone else got Choir now?"

"No, it's mostly FRESH B that's got Choir now," Kyle said in his all-knowing glory, "So run along now,"

"Bleh, fine," I gave Jude a pat on the shoulder and started packing up my things, shoving my half-eaten sandwich towards Kenny with a half-assed grin while trying to get my leg over the bench.

It wasn't easy, I tell you. That bench is evil.

My lunch-struggles was interrupted as Miss Jude Monroe herself placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek and gave me a pat on the head, throwing me one of those grins of her as I felt gravity go against me.

"All luck to you," she said as I did an ungraceful face-plant off the bench, gravity laughing straight in my face, "You might need it,"

If you watch anime... imagine a giant sweat-drop hanging over my head or something. It's what I feel like. Seriously.

Lifting myself off the floor I sent the now laughing teens a halfhearted glare, "Yeah, I love you too, guys,"

* * *

We had the same room for Choir today as we had on Monday, so finding the room wasn't much of a problem. The hallway still amazed me with it's odd design and I couldn't tear my eyes off them as I opened the door to room 4, the dim light in the room washing over me like a blanket and taking my mind off the hallway that kept impressing me.

It was a pretty nice hallway, alright?

Only a few people were on the stage as I entered the room, the same chairs as yesterday lining the room. But the people on stage seemed playing some sort of game, singing various notes and throwing in random comments or tips to each other.

"Hey!" One of them called suddenly as the door slammed behind me, a short silence followed.

"Join us?" The same person continued, laughing heartily.

I grinned and jogged the last few steps up to the stage, dumping my bag in the pile there and jumping up on stage with a wide grin. There were only ten or fifteen people in here, so I guess I'm early.

A blonde kid grinned back at me as I reached the chairs, "It's just practice, really," she explained, "One of us will sing a note and the rest of us will match it,"

"Sure," I took a seat and the game picked up immideately.

I listened as a dark haired boy sung a note resembling D flat, followed by the rest of us singing that same note. A few people missed it, a few people hit it. Some people just frowned and shook their head or sighed.

"Okay, your turn," the same blonde girl said, pointing to another random person I didn't know.

A G sharp.

Awesome.

* * *

I rubbed my arm nervously as I walked into the over-sized Gym of South Park High, the polished floor glaring up at me as the light hit it. It was pretty scary.

Now I don't have that much confidence. I'm not super thin or really chubby, I'm pretty lucky to have a average size. But I'm in no way comfortable with my looks for some reason. And this certainly wasn't the perfect place for me to be.

A dozen of people were here already, including the people taking extra P.E class since their beloved football field was devoured by the rain. I knew a few of the boys - there were only boys, for some reason - but it was still kind of scary.

You see, us taking Gymnastics were supposed to have the hall to ourselves, but we didn't. And it pissed me off. Us having the hall to ourselves was a good thing, because these outfits were skimpy and nasty.

One size too big white, t-shirts and shorts that were so short they could be considered underwear. Almost. Apparently they'd been practically giving it away after a College in Denver or something.

Thankfully I wasn't the only nervous person. Many of the girls in here looked a little queasy, sending the boys on the opposite side of the Gym unsure looks. It was High School. These t-shirts where the perfect target for mischievous, male minds.

Ugh. And the looks we're getting is kind of unnerving.

The distraction of our two instructors entering the Gym was more than welcome. A slim, tall woman with a cheerful smile headed our way as the buff, tall man with a scowl on his face headed for the boys.

Kind of predictable.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, wearing a shirt similar to ours and a pair of long sweatpants instead of our shorts, dark hair in a short pony-tail, "I'm your Gymnastics teacher Lauren Blake,"

"Good morning Mrs Blake," We chorused, the shiny wedding ring on her finger kind of giving away her married status.

We had all skillfully ignored the yells coming from the other side of the gym, where the boys were getting their own information. And it was pretty darn loud. Jesus. That guy had issues. Thank God Instructor Lauren was more quiet.

"Call me Lauren, alright? Since we're sharing the gym with the P.E boys today," Lauren continued, "I talked to Coach Blake and arranged for their help with our classes for the next five weeks,"

Wait, Blake? Those two were married? Yuck.

"Why the next five weeks, Mrs Blake?" Another girl asked, tilting her head.

"Again, call me Lauren. Because in five weeks we'll all go to Middle Park to watch a Gymnastics competition," Lauren began, "Everyone in the Gymnastics and extra P.E classes will be there. And I thought that some of you may want to enter the couple tournament, but if you don't want to, then don't,"

"What do you mean with couple tournament?"

"They hold competitions where couples of two will do already choreographed routines and whoever impresses the judges to most win a prize. It's all amateur level so it won't be anything too fancy. Participating isn't obligatory anyway, but attending it," Lauren explained, grinning widely.

"What's the prize?" I asked unconsciously and I instantly covered my mouth, grinning sheepishly even though no one could see it from under my hand.

I suddenly feel very silly. Where did the shy Kate go?!

Lauren laughed, "The prize right now is two gift-cards to the North Park mall, both at five hundred dollars,"

A wave of 'ooh's and 'aah's rung through us girls and some grinned widely, nudging their respective friends. I nodded approvingly and waited for her to continue.

Sweet prize, actually. I was definitively going to participate.

"I know, I know," Lauren said, grinning just as wide as we did, "And the school the participants came from gets a sponsorship from AAU and an invite to a quite so big tournament in Denver,"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Nice,"

"Hehe, epic,"

"Yes, girls," Lauren said and grinned, "Now let's go fetch your partners, why don't we?"

"Yeah!" We chorused, the girl beside me nudging me and raising her hand.

I had no idea who she was, but I was pretty excited myself, so I high-five'd her without a doubt, ignoring the loud _'Get your butts over here, boys!' _that rung through the gym.

Heh. Lauren has quite a voice.

While we girls fretted about this the boys were made to jog across the super-size room and pull out some folding mats in an light blue color. We were freakishly excited. Pretty much all of us had decided to participate and battle-plans were flying among us. The girl that high-five'd me earlier - I learned her name was Colette Garcon - was talking at 60 miles per hour, all the while bouncing in front of me.

Her eyes practically screamed too much energy.

"Alright, everyone take a seat on the mats," Lauren instructed.

Which we did. All the girls managed to fit on three mats and all the boys on four mats. Which only proved that we took a lot more space than they did, because they were almost twice as many as us.

And it was very uncomfortable mats. They were softer than the floor, but generally quite hard and not as squishy as they looked. Perfect for gymnastics, then. Not perfect for diving.

You'd fall and it would fucking hurt, but it would hurt _less _than falling on the floor and it wouldn't seem as scary. Gymnastics were scary. Seriously. This probably made it easier for the Gymnast or something.

Psychology.

I loves it.

"Alright, we've made up a list of partners," Coach Blake boomed and I'm pretty sure I flinched at the volume and tone he used.

Damn, he sounded strict. Scarily strict.

"Since there is only seventeen girls in this class and thirty boys there will be one girl and two boys in each group. Mostly," Lauren said, "And I'm expecting you boys to be as helpful as you can. Only one of you will be helping out in the competition itself if the girl in your group decides to participate, but that doesn't mean slacking. After all this will have quite an impact on your final P.E grade,"

"Groups!" Coach Blake boomed, "Marsh, Broflovski you're with Garcon. Donovan, DeLorne you're with Coleman..."

And so the man continued. More and more people got picked off the list and paired up with people. Last names that told me nothing and a little less. Seriously. Bla. Bla. Fucking bla.

"... McCormick, Tucker you're with Dear,"

My head snapped up and I yelped at the mentioning of my name, drawing a few raised eyebrows and snickers from the other kids. Coach didn't care.

"Alright, get into groups and find yourself a free mat," Lauren chirped and then there was chaos.

People everywhere, running to catch a free mat and find their group.

Whoop. This could be fun.

Heaving a sigh I got up and caught sight of Craig and Kenny by a free mat not too far away, talking about one thing or another. I knew them. This would be alright.

And so, with a slight frown on my face, I started towards them, preparing myself for five weeks of working with them. It would be alright.

It would be perfectly fine.

Oh Jesus, I'm nervous.

* * *

**THOD - **Yaaay. I'm bored. Anyone wanna do a one-shot trade with me? I'm a little blank. Send in your OC for the 100 Themes Challenge I'm taking up on! And... uh... please read and review!

Oh! And check of _Life of Lawrence. _It's an awesome fic by my insane best friend, Alliumphobia here on FanFic. It's hilarious and got Hedgehog in it! Go to my profile and look in Favorite Authors and you'll find it!

Again, till next time!


	8. To Feel These Feelings

**THOD - **Okay, dudes. I had one of the most awesome experiences like... uh... yesterday, I think. Ever head the 'two glowing eyes stared back at me' shit?

Well, I was outside, it's pitch black and I turn my headlight towards the wood. And two glowing eyes stared right back at me. This has happened once before and it's scary as hell, but when I now realize - after some research and looking at the prints today - that it was a wolf. Probably a lone, hungry wolf hoping for a jaws of our horses, but then BADABOOM. We're outside. Plan failed.

I've seen wolf tracks up in the woods a little further from our house and all, but THAT's rare shit. And it could have tried but I highly doubt a single wolf could take down one of our fully grown horses on it's own when we're 5 feet away and the entire herd is around but... man.

It's mind blowing. And that inspired me to keep writing this and posting instead of dragging it out.

Thank that wolf for this, k?

* * *

**_LOSeR_**

_Chapter 8  
To Feel These Feelings_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

I yelped and grabbed Craig's arm as Kenny moved and threw me off balance, making me feel insanely unsure as I stood on the blonde boy's shoulders. This was supposedly a balance and trust exercise, which wasn't working too well. We'd all been going at this for ten minutes already.

Now I wasn't the best at balance. And this was almost impossible.

Besides, I don't really trust Kenny with my silly self anyway.

Why we were risking our necks this early on in our wonderful Gymnastics careers?

Because we're awesome.

No really.

We are.

But it's mostly because Lauren is just as much of an insane, slave driver coach out of hell as Coach Blake was. And here I thought Coach Blake was a freaking maniac.

I'm a naïve asshole, alright? Lauren is the real monster here. Not the big, buff man we all feared ten minutes ago.

"Dear! Let go of Tucker and use that balance of yours!" Lauren yelled, sending us a glare before rushing over with long, swift strides to another group to scold them.

"Jesus," I grumbled, casting Craig a pleading look and pouting.

_Fucking help me, man!_

He sighed and placed his hands on my mid-section while sending me an annoyed look, fed up with me already as he tried his best not to fall of the chair he was standing on while helping me find whatever balance I owned. And that wasn't easy. That balance of mine was buried deep, I tell you.

"You can do it, Kate," Kenny said encouragingly from below my feet, "I'll try my best not to move... _honestly,_" he added.

True to his words, he didn't move as Craig let go of me cautiously - almost like I'd fall _again -_ and let me stand on my own. My face was set in a permanent grimace as I tried to keep my breathing steady, keeping my focus on standing straight and not moving around. Moving meant shifting my weight... and that, people, was sure to send me straight to the ground.

But it only works for so long, that.

And I freaking fell anyway.

It took me less than five seconds to loose my balance, shriek loudly and crash straight into Craig, sending us both to the floor in a clutter of tangled limbs and pained groans. My head throbbed dully as the room spun, a sharp knee digging into my stomach as I whimpered softly, not daring to move in fear of throwing up.

Ow. These mats ain't fucking soft, I tell you.

"Graceful landing, Kate," Kenny mused, shaking his head in amusement, "Real graceful,"

I propped myself up on my hands carefully and scowled darkly at him over my shoulder, rolling off Craig with as much caution as possible and sighing tiredly, rubbing my forehead idly.

"Dear! Put some more focus in it!" Lauren barked, "And stop trying to murder Tucker!"

"Yes, ma'am," I called, voice cracking slightly as I raised my hand and waved at her, feeling my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

Fucking bitch.

"Smooth, Kate," Colette said quietly from her place on Stan Marsh's shoulders, their group working on the mat on our left, "Real smooth,"

"Shut it, Colette," I groaned, fighting to get back up on my feet.

I'd have a bruise tomorrow, I'm sure of it. And probably a concussion if I didn't find that bloody balance soon.

"Alright, boys, switch roles!" Coach Blake's voice rung through the gym, the throbbing in my head doubling as the man practically shattered my brain.

"This is gonna be one... fucking... long day,"

"True that, Kate," Colette said brightly and jumped off Stan's shoulders with ease, winking at me teasingly as I slammed my head against the mat again, grumbling.

Yep. Long day.

* * *

"You were great," Red said, clapping my shoulder as we exited the girl's showers, her soft, dry curls bouncing with every step she took.

Mine, on the other hand, is damp and hanging down like ripped, old curtains around my face.

I feel ugly whenever I look at her.

"I failed," I grumbled, "I freaking managed to slip... and my fucking foot slipped down the front of Craig Tucker's shirt. And I got stuck. Not funny, girl," I whined, face heating up at the very embarrassing memory.

Yes. While trying to stand on Craig's shoulders my foot had slipped – barefoot was much easier than with shoes, after all – and somehow slipped down the front of his shirt, leaving me hanging on him like some sort of freaking puppet as he tried to regain his balance desperately. Kenny, supposed to help us in situations like that, was in hysterics on the floor.

He wasn't the only person laughing, actually.

When Craig finally lost his balance for good and fell, toppling over and landing on top of my already bruised self, my leg was still stuck under his fucking shirt. And the way we had ended up didn't make it too easy to get that foot back. If I were to do that I'd have to remove several bones or get a leg made out of rubber.

… and it looked very, very wrong.

"It was hilarious," Red commented, shaking her head and winking at me, "Smooth technique, that,"

"It wasn't anything, alright? Nothing but bloody bad luck!" I complained, reaching a hand up to tug idly at my hair as I whimpered pathetically.

And Red tried to stifle her laughter, "Of course, of course," she grinned teasingly, "But really Kate, I've got to run, see you tomorrow in Homeroom?"

I shrugged, "Sure, sure,"

"Bye, Katie," Red called, jogging over to the more popular girls of our class and instantly launching into a conversation with them.

* * *

Yeah, I kind of had friends. More like accomplices, but I could talk to a few people here and there without feeling completely silly. Red just happened to be one of those people.

Then again, they all ran off to their real friends at the slightest chance. Not like I actually knew any of them, anyway.

Running a hand through my hair I pouted childishly, heading for the main entrance of our school where Ma had promised to pick me up. I just hoped she didn't forget it or something. It would suck to miss my buss, not know my way home and have my Ma forget to pick me up.

"Kate! Wait up!" A voice hollered out of the blue and I turned, seeing the little squad of Jude, Kenny, Frankie and Craig heading my way hurriedly.

Straightening my back slightly I halted, "Yeah?"

Frankie – whom had been the one to call my name – waved cheerfully, "You still free tomorrow?" she asked as they reached me, all four of them slowing down considerably when were close enough to reach out and touch me.

I begun walking again as my shoulder connected with Jude's, the squad right beside me, "Of course," I said, yelping as Kenny suddenly grabbed my elbow and pulled me into the right hallway instead of heading for the exit.

Everyone followed without missing a beat.

Okay then... Whatever you say, dude.

Maybe they were taking me around these odd hallways to confuse me. Then they'd leave me in one when they were sure I had no idea where I were and I'd die of hunger.

"We'll need your phone number," Jude said slowly as we walked down this hall that I'd never seen before, "Y'know, to be sure,"

... that works too, I guess.

"A-alright, but where are we...?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows, "I've never been here before,"

"Don't worry," Kenny flashed me a grin and let go of my elbow, "Just taking another route so we can talk to ya,"

"And why, per say, would you want to talk to me?" I asked suspiciously, old habits making themselves even more known by second.

I'd always been a little suspicious. And right now – be it superstitions or not – these people seemed a little too friendly. Sure, we didn't really hang out like friends did, but if this continued I was afraid I'd end up in this group.

Afraid as in old fears still hanging onto me by the thinnest of lines. That fear of them only wanting to have me around to make fun of me or do something equally stupid made my gut twist uncomfortably. I felt nauseous.

But I was probably being worried for nothing again.

"... because we want to?" Jude suggested, blinking while an adorably confused look painted itself on her face.

I simply shrugged, scratching the back of my neck embarrassingly. Seriously. I felt stupid. But I couldn't answer that question-remark thing. Not when Jude looked at me like that.

One look from a girl I just met and I'm sold. Can't speak. Or argue.

Or bloody think!

It's idiotic. Maybe I'm sick?

"Here," Jude handed me a worn, old phone and grinned, "Phone number,"

I nodded mutely, idly picking up on the conversation going on between Craig, Kenny and Frankie beside me as they ignored me and Jude for the moment. And while I racked my brain for my brilliant phone number, pressing the buttons cautiously to make sure I didn't screw it up, their subject went from pizzas to sex.

Bleh.

"Ah, that's a most triumphant phone number," Jude nodded approvingly and pocketed her phone as I handed it back to her, "So you're from... Sweden?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, "You from around here, then?"

"Nah," Jude shook her head, once again slinging an arm over my shoulder and following the others as they turned left, "I moved here from LA,"

"Sounds awesome," I mumbled, sighing as I imagined myself in a place like LA, "But... really... Ma's gonna kill me when I'm late. And I blame you, Kenny,"

"Why me!?"

* * *

I shut the door of the car quietly behind me and kept my eyes cast to the ground, ignoring my Ma's glare boring into the back of my skull, threatening to rip my brain out. I turned and faced her silently, trying my best to avoid her eyes.

"I missed it," Ma growled, making me flinch involuntarily, "And why? Tell me why, Kathleen,"

"... because I fooled around with my friends," I replied stoically, still refusing to meet Ma's glare.

"Damn right you did. Now go to your room and stay there,"

"Yes ma'am," I grumbled, frowning as I opened our front door and stomped in, a little irked at the fact that Ma had a date and hadn't told me in the first place.

I shut the door softly and headed for the stairs as I heard Ma's car leave, zooming down the streets and possibly taking some poor, unsuspecting mailbox with her. Ma wasn't the best of drivers, really.

But seriously! Why didn't she tell me?!

I tried to shut my door as quietly as possible and dropped my bag unceremoniously onto the floor of my room, a low, frustrated growl forcing it's way up my throat. The plain blue sheets of my bed stared innocently at me as I peeled my damp jacket off and threw myself onto the bouncy goodness that was my bed, arms spread out to the sides

There has been very few of these things between Ma and me. We hardly ever argue. And we tell each other everything.

Apparently Ma couldn't tell me about this.

She'd been planning it for weeks, she's exclaimed, and I ruined it. I wouldn't have bloody ruined it if she'd told me about it.

So here I am. Laying in my bed with damp hair, almost soaked clothes and a tired mind. But I dreaded tomorrow. Ma would be furious if I just left. Because I'm sure she's ground me now... unless her date goes well. Then she'll take away all that is television.

Tomorrow would still be odd. Since I had met Jude Monroe I had grown oddly fond of her. Really. She was the kind of people I attracted in general and ended up being friends with, sure, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of something being a little off with what I was telling myself right here. Something was off with the way I could wait to get to school and talk to her again.

Why wasn't I so clingy with the others, anyway?

When I thought about it, it was always Jude. When we met in classes she's be the one that waved. Or sat beside me. And in Lunch she'd talk to me. And once again sit beside me. Frankie would do that too, actually, but it somehow made me feel all cheerful whenever Jude would do it.

Between classes we'd exchanged a few words and laughs. Very few words, but whatever. She was one of those people people, or whatever.

That long, dark hair never seemed to get any less interesting. And those big, brown eyes that would seem genuinely interested whenever they turned to look at you. She didn't fake interest if she wasn't interested, and didn't pretend to listen if she wasn't. She just said whatever was on her mind and...

... and...

... man, my thoughts were a mess. Did anything I just say make sense?!

I laughed softly as I thought about this and remembered the brief conversation we'd had in Choir on Monday. Paul had given us a break and we'd talked for once, just me and her. Hell, I'd even started bitching about how it sucked to have to move here.

Jude simply laughed and offered me some advice, some friendly words to go on.

_'You gotta keep in touch with them. But don't make this heinous. Y'know... go out, go to our supreme party and have the most ultimate time,'_

_'But... I don't really know anyone here,'_

_'You know me, don't ya Katie?'_

_'Heh... that I do, my most Jude-tastic friend,'_

I recalled the conversation with a hoarse laugh, coughing as I felt how raw and dry my throat was. Yeah.

Frankie was awesome.

Kenny was awesome.

Craig was awesome.

But Jude... Jude was absolutely wonderful. Extremely awesome. And even then she was awesome to the extremely awesome epic, no matter how idiotic and silly it sounded. Because it was just how it was. Basic facts, all basic facts.

I felt my entire body stiffen as I finally realized something.

Holy fucking shit.

Was I in freaking love with Jude Monroe?!

* * *

**THOD - **Oh mai, isn't that odd. Now I'm gonna go take a shower, brush my teeth, stomp on the ants littering our bathroom floor and then go to sleep. Night.

Oh! And read and reivew!

Btw, who do you think Kate should end up with? Send in suggestions, please? :)


	9. We're not cool We are free!

**THOD - **Yes. After a... long time, here is chapter 9. I know, I know, I've been a sleaze. But I was so pissed off at the internet/Paul-y/myself that I simply couldn't bother to touch anything remotely computer-ish for days. And Paul-y is my laptop, for yar info.

Hah. And he's queer. I'm sure of it. He oogles other laptops all the time, even his own buddies. D:

... wtf, I'm off topic. Anyway, this chapter is short and idiotic, but I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**_LOSeR_**

_Chapter 9  
We're not cool - We are free!  
_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"Well, you know," I waved my hand around lazily, "Some days... you eat the cheeseburger and... some days the cheeseburger eats you," I drawled, a little proud of my deep and meaning full words.

Because face it. They were pretty darn brilliant.

"... alright, then," Frankie raised an eyebrow as she sent the woman sitting at the front of the room a look, turning back to me when she noticed the old lady sleeping at her desk.

"Kate... I know this will probably be a shock to you, but... cheeseburgers don't eat people," Frankie started, shrugging idly as she flipped a page in her book, "Cartman eats people. And if he's a cheeseburger I'm never eating cheeseburgers again,"

"Cheeseburgers are nasty anyway," I grumbled, sighing as I eyed the people in Study Hall.

Wednesday.

It's quite a boring day. I had the same classes as I had on Monday, but today they seemed so fucking boring.

Choir was insanely awkward. Yes, I'd realized that I do have a crush on Jude Monroe. And I've been doing my best to avoid her all day. Though, since she was one of those people I'd be talking to later, I kind of had nowhere to run.

It was just to insanely complicated. A truly impossible task.

My stomach did a back-flip as the door opened, almost as if I'd been expecting something. But when a late student peeked in, my heart dropped again. Dropped far.

Yeah, it'd been doing that all day. Maybe I wasn't in love, after all? Maybe there was a scientific explanation for my odd behavior?

I probably had cancer or AIDS or something. Something so serious it would kill me. That would be kind of perfect right now.

Even though it would be insanely terrible later.

See? I'm rambling again. There's something wrong with me.

"Kate!" Frankie hissed, waving a hand in front of my face and snapping me back to Earth instantly.

I've been doing that a lot, too. Y'know, spacing out and hitting Earth. If I didn't stop there would probably be a Kate-shaped crater somewhere.

"Frankie? Hi?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, "Whazzup?"

"If we don't move, we'll be late for Chemistry. That's up," Frankie said dully, sending me a very disapproving look.

Maybe I should try focusing some more.

"Sorry," I muttered, shoving my things into my bag quickly and following the redhead out the door, waving cheerfully to Kyle as I passed him by the door.

"What's up with the spacing out, anyway?" Frankie asked, fixing her shirt slightly as she led the way though the mass of students crowding the halls.

"Just... got a few things to think about," I said stupidly, making a face at the lameness of the sentence, "A few people to think about," I added under my breath, yelping as someone's shoulder almost knocked me over.

"Ay! Watch where you're going, ho!"

"Speaking of cheeseburgers," Frankie sneered, grabbing my elbow and tugging me towards her as a few more surprised yelps echoed around us, letting everyone know that Cartman was on his way.

I grimaced and rubbed my shoulder idly, "Really. He's like a bulldozer," I shook my head, "It's impossible to not see him coming... and if you manage that, you'll still hear the cries of the people he steps on,"

Frankie cracked a smile, "True, true," she shoved the door to Chemistry open and gave me a very not-actually-gentle push, almost sending me to the floor.

Second time today.

God dammit.

* * *

The tables in Chemistry were kind of big and clean. Freakishly clean. In fact, when Frankie had apologized for us being a little late and came to join me by the only free table, I didn't even want to touch it.

Because it was _that _shiny.

Our insanely lame teacher, Darren Dud, on the other hand didn't give two shits about the tables nor us. He simply turned back to his beloved - and very shiny - blackboard.

And here I thought blackboards couldn't even be shiny.

"Alright, we'll be doing an experiment today..." he droned on, the stark white chalk scratching across the most perfect blackboard currently present in this side of the universe.

I frowned, trying to shake off all thoughts of shiny blackboard on other planets and found my Chemistry book, opening it and flipping through it in what could be boredom. Sharp, new pages were threatening me with their ever-knowing wisdom and smartness, which is kind of pissing me off.

Who the fuck gave this book the right to make fun of my stupidity?!

Of course, this half-boredom, half-annoyance only lasted for so long.

"Hey Kate," Frankie whispered, nudging me, "Lookit me,"

I looked up from my book and tilted my head, "Yeah?"

"Alright, just want to introduce you to these fine people," Frankie grinned, "This is Alice Lufkin," Frankie nodded towards a pretty, dark haired girl.

"Hello, dear," she chirped, "Alice thinks it's very nice to meet you,"

"Uh... hi," I cracked a smile, "I'm... Kate,"

"This is Butters Stotch," Frankie continued, "And Tweek Tweak,"

Butters merely smiled and waved, whereas Tweek appeared to have a nervous breakdown on the spot as he choked out some sort of greeting.

"And this... is Lulu," Frankie finished, pointing to a bleach blonde, skinny girl.

"Eh... hi,"

"Why, good morning, dearest," Lulu winked at me and did one of those awesome hair-flips before turning back to her book.

Oh dear God. This place was odd. Because I'm damn sure those shoulders are way to broad to belong to a girl. And Jesus, is that...

Man. What a fucked up chick.

"... alright, get started, kid," Mr. Dud said dully, obviously expecting us to have been paying attention.

Oops.

"So," I started casually, "Who knows what we're doing?"

* * *

"Alright," I grumbled into the phone, peeking out of my bedroom window and down at the piles of snow surrounding our house, "I see you,"

"_Good. Now get your ass out of that window and we'll make sure you don't die or anything," _Kenny's voice crackled, and the small group of people standing at the edge of the forest behind my house seemed to cheer silently as I hesitantly opened the window.

There was Kenny and Jude, a dude they'd told me was Kenny's older brother and Stan. All treating this as some sort of secret agent mission or something equally important.

Well, everyone but Kenny's brother. I think he's laughing at them.

Or maybe he's laughing at me.

God knows.

Because he's laughing at something.

I heard Ma shuffling around downstairs, a soft tune coming from what I guess was the radio. Oh Jesus, dude, this was freaky. Seriously scary. I'd never actually tried sneaking out of home before, since Ma had only grounded me twice. And at the time... I had nothing to go out for.

But now I had. And it is fucking with my mind, I tell you.

"_Come on!" _

I grimaced and slipped on my baseball jacket, a silent prayer running on repeat in my head as I picked up my bag, fully intending to jump out of my fucking window. Jump from the second floor of my house.

Until I actually looked down, that is. Because the second floor suddenly seemed very high.

I'd break my organs!

"Jesus! No way, man," I exclaimed, shaking my head wildly as I poked my head out of the window, glaring down at the ground angrily.

"_Come on, girl!" _Stan was the one talking now, leaning awkwardly over Kenny's shoulder to talk into the phone, _"Want me to catch you, sissy girl?"_

"I'm not a sissy!" I practically growled, my eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "And yes, that would be nice, dimwit,"

"_One knight in shining armor, coming up!" _

I rolled my eyes and opened the window as far at it would go and chucked my bag out of it, wincing as it landed in the sloppy snow with a silent thud.

Oh shit, if Ma heard that she'll ground me until I'm fucking thir-

"Kate!"

I winced and glared down at the ground, where Kenny stood, waving his arms around like a madman.

Sure.

Give me a heart-attack.

"Come on!"

Even though I'm more doubting than ever at the moment, I grabbed my GameBoy off my nightstand and shoved it into my pocket, climbing onto the wide window-frame hesitantly. The second floor suddenly seemed more like the tenth floor. I wish – no, I_ pray_ – that this is only an illusion.

My room is on the first floor.

And that's final.

No arguing.

"But it's so... high!" I whined, pouting childishly.

* * *

"This," I said proudly, placing a sloppy kiss on both Jude and Kenny's cheeks cheerfully, my words blending together slightly, "Will be awe-r-some," I finished, observing our work proudly from our little spot on the old pickup's roof.

"We rock,"

I glanced towards the speaker – a girl I recently met, actually – and grinned, nodding gleefully. I'm happy.

I'm insanely happy.

I love everything!

"You're two hundred percent right! Uh... what was your name again?" I frowned and scratched my neck in embarrassment, a silent echo of drunken laughter ringing through the air.

"She's... Hope, remember?"

"Well, _no_, Frankie," I waved my hands around and almost knocked Kenny off the car, "Then I hadn't as-s-s.. asked!"

"Oh... right," Frankie furrowed her eyebrows, "Then... whatever," she grimaced and grabbed the bottle of cheap wine from Kyle and taking a swig, grinning happily.

"Monkey's still don't fly!" she cheered, "And neither... neither do Kate!"

"... I don't?!"

* * *

**THOD - **Oh gosh, insanely lame chapter of doom! Anyway... I'm still working on a huge picture of OC's for AHT, and this is kind of included in it, but I've ran into this kind of... artists block, so it'll take some time. Haha. And I'm out of paint.

Does anyone here like Lindor chocolate?


	10. Oooh, you cannot reach me now

**THOD - **This chapter is more about Kate and her life, less about the canon characters and other OC's. xD But it's still kind of important and all. Though, I'm not an expert on medicine and such, so I'm just writing this down on some mixed experiences. This kind of applies for the entire LOSeR. xD Just letting you know... yah.

And if you want your OC to be used more, reviews are what makes it happen. This is only so I can give those that actually reads this something more to look forward to. :D So those that review will gradually grow more visible. And it's much more fun to write the OC's of people that actually care!

So much love to the reviewers!

And there's much angst, sadness, regret and worms in this. You have been warned. : D

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 10;  
Oooh, you cannot reach me now_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The world is awesome. Completely, insanely awesome.

Did you know?

I didn't know.

And the second I rolled through the door at home, the world was rubbish once again.

"Where have you been?"

I paled. I've never – _never –_ been this scared. At this very moment my life is flashing past my eyes, the door closing with a dull thud behind me and sealing my fate.

"Kathleen. Ann. Dear. Care to explain yourself?"

"I..." I trailed off, my bag falling to the floor beside me as Ma as good as murdered me with her furious glare, "I... went shopping... w-with the worms?"

"Don't even try, missy," Ma seethed, "I told you to come right home. And to _stay _here, young lady! And what do you do?! You sneak out with your..." she flailed her arms around to stress her point, "Your friends," she spat, positively lethal by now.

Aw, I probably should have done as Kenny suggested and crashed at the McCormicks. And then I could run away to Canada in fear of being butchered by my own Ma.

Yep.

Good plan that.

Shame I wasted it.

"But... but... _Ma_," I whined, stumbling slightly as I tried to get my shoes off, "I... told you t-that I was... ooh, blink-y light bulb!" I giggled, smoothly tripping over my own feet as I tried to point to the light bulb dying in the kitchen.

Bad move, that.

"Are you... drunk?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, a little confused to be honest, "I can get back to you on that, yes?"

Well, what do you want me to say, woman?!

Yes! I'm drunk! Whee!

"Kate... are you drunk? And even more important, sweetie," Ma crouched in front of me, looking a bit more concerned that homicidal at this point, "Are you trying to talk like Gordon Ramsay again?"

"... yes?" I squeaked, grinning sloppily, "We have pretty walls,"

Despite the world being a little woozy and unsteady, I noticed Ma's shoulders sink as she shook her head in genuine disappointment. Not that it mattered, the world just turned epic again.

Wanna know why?

Wanna know why!?

… I dunno.

But it still is.

Hah.

* * *

The freezing water is really starting to hurt, but right now, I don't give a damn. I've kind of sobered up and realized something.

Something important.

That everything else hurts so much more than numbness.

I've been sitting here for two hours, watching the little drops of freezing evil hit the shower wall in front of me and trickle down to the floor. Silent music ran from the iPod speakers on the shelf, coating me in something I can't quite place.

The floor is starting to hurt my hips and legs by now, my neck is screeching at me to change posture.

But none of these things actually hurts.

Disappointment hurts.

And not even the freezing water can tone out the insane ache in my chest.

_'Is there anybody out there?'_

I feel isolated.

_'Is there anybody out there?'_

I feel alone.

_'Is there anybody out there?'_

I feel like a failure.

_'Is there anybody out there?'_

I feel like I've let everyone down.

I take Ma's words and feeling very seriously. And one thing I cannot stand is her disappointment. It cuts me. It bruises me.

It makes me cry.

No matter how silly it sounds.

And no matter what I say I love my Ma. No matter what, everything she says means so much to me. And right now, what she said was like a kick to the gut

"_I can't believe you... I never believed you'd do something so disappointing. Don't bother coming down for dinner, Kate," _

Who knew words could hurt this much?

And so seemingly unimportant words?

Maybe it's because Ma's never been really mad at me. And never been really disappointed.

I was always the perfect little girl, after all. I'm used to being disappointed, not the disappointment.

The music swiftly changed, letting yet another of Pink Floyd's genius flow from the speakers. Pink Floyd is awesome, even when everything else seems wrong.

Let's you know you're not the first one, y'know? Let's you hear all the things you desire to hear.

_'Ooooh, you cannot reach me now,'_

I buried my head in my naked knees, chocking a sob as the change of posture made the drops of numbness hit one of the bruises I'd acquired in Gymnastics class.

_'Ooooh, no matter how you try,'_

The world was just so far away now. Almost like the veil of needles that rained down around me shielded me from everyone else. They can't reach me in here. The ice that left my back void of all feelings would brutally shove away all human contact.

It's oddly comforting to know that I can just have this moment to myself.

_'Goodbye cruel world, it's over,'_

I snorted. I'm not that far in, thank God.

But what if... one day I did fall that far?

_'Walk on by,'_

And leave me to my thoughts.

_'Sitting in a bunker... here behind my wall,'_

Or maybe sitting in a shower.

It's kind of scary. I can't feel my shoulders anymore. And I'm shaking.

But I just don't care.

_'Waiting for the worms to come,'_

I need to get out of here before I suffer permanent damage, don't I?

_'In perfect isolation... here behind my wall,'_

Then again, it's very nice and isolated behind here. No one can hurt me but myself. It's calming.

_'Waiting for the worms to come,'_

I'm turning into a self-pity machine, ain't I?

* * *

I ran the comb through my hair, idly toying with the brush as I stared into my own, dull blue eyes. Pink Floyd was still echoing through the bathroom, matching my mood spot-on.

Yet, at certain parts I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. The irony – and I'm a big fan of irony – was so plain and idiotic I wanted to slam the comb into the mirror and laugh.

Sounds insane, doesn't it?

I shook my head and watched as my hair fell to it's place, barely nipping at my shoulder blades and leaving trails of freezing water running down my back.

Not that I could actually feel my back anymore, but I saw the water drip to the tiled floor behind me whenever I glanced down at my shaking knees.

I'd been here in South Park for a few months and I'd already done one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

I sighed and pulled on my pajamas, the blue and white checkered pants pooling around my ankles and the shirt hanging off my shoulder. To be honest, I look like a sorry excuse for a human being.

And I felt like shit.

I really don't look forward to the morning.

I threw the comb carelessly across the room in halfhearted annoyance and started back towards my room, pausing only to flick off the light and scowl at my reflection.

I'm starting to really detest that asshole in the mirror.

My room seemed so far away when the lights were off, pale moonlight casting odd shadows and effects everywhere. My computer hummed comfortingly from my desk, drawing me towards it before I even realized I was walking. Not that it mattered as I opened it up, the brightness of the screen instantly blinding me in the dark room.

Still scowling I smoothly set brightness to almost none, the dark screen acting more like a mirror for my mood than a portal to the holiest thing on the planet; the Internet.

And so my quest into cyber space begun.

* * *

… not that it ever ended. It's six in the morning. I'm going to school right about now.

But I'm tired as fuck. And my head hurts.

The blanket I wrapped around me hours ago is at the verge of being called drenched now, my pajamas already soaked in sweat. But I'm still freezing.

Can you believe it?

Obviously something is wrong with me. Even I can see that.

"Kate," Ma's voice suddenly called from outside my door, followed by soft knocking, "You awake, honey?"

I open my mouth, yet nothing happens. Swallowing whatever is in my mouth I try again, eyebrow furrowed in concentration as I force out a few cracked words.

"Kate?"

"I... I'm awake," I finally choke out, my throat punishing me with every word spoken.

Hoarseness is not cool.

"Honey?" Ma cracked the door open and peeked in, "Are you alright? You sound-" she cut herself off and gaped, blinking.

"... what?"

"You look terrible," she finally said, sending me a disapproving look as she stepped fully into the room, "And sweet Jesus, child, you're drenched!"

She crossed the room swiftly and placed a hand on my forehead, a concerned look etching itself onto her face. Her hand was incredibly cool against my skin, and I'm pretty sure my skin wasn't cool against her hand.

"You're burning up," Ma mumbled, shaking her head and pulling her hand away, "Shut that laptop and get into bed, little girl,"

"No," I said before I could even think, "I don't think so," I finally said, barely noticing that I was speaking.

It's like I'm walking on air. Nothing seems real. And I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Kate, you can't go to school like... this," Ma grimaced in obvious disgust, "You're sweaty. And flushed,"

"I'll go wash off," I wheezed, shaking my head in hopes of clearing my vision, "And cool off,"

"Kate, you are not going to school today," Ma growled, putting her hands on her hips and pinning me down with a steely glare.

"I'm... going to school," I crinkled my nose as I noted the slight slur in my words, "And that's final,"

"And how, per say, will you get to school? The bus?" Ma snapped, her teeth looking much more dangerous than other days.

Wouldn't wanna get bitten by those sharp, shiny pieces of ouch.

"I like the bus," I protested, "It's easy stuff. I can take the bus. Or I can call... Jude. Or Frankie,"

"Your alcoholic friends?" Ma sneered, "I'm disappointed in you. I really am. But I see your point. It's your fault you went and got drunk, missy, so you might as well go to school, since you so sincerely want it," Ma growled, turning on her heel and stomping out of the room angrily.

Aw, shit. Bad move. Now she's furious... and most likely more disappointed.

I need to learn to think before I speak.

"... dammit," I whimpered, bolting from my chair and to my bag and landing harshly on my knees in front of it, digging up my cellphone in seconds.

Without thinking I opened a new message and scrolled through my contacts, smiling weakly as I found the first familiar name there.

_Frankie _

"Oh, thank God," I mumbled, wiping away what could have been tears from my cheek with the back of my hand, "Uh, do... you... know anyone that could drive me to school today..." I trail off as I hit the buttons hurriedly, "Important..."

I hit send and swallowed the lump in my throat, shivering despite the fact that I was sweating bullets. This wasn't a good sign, that much I know.

Still waiting for a reply I peel off the soaked pajamas shirt as I half crawl, half drag myself towards the bathroom.

I feel pretty pathetic as my knee collide with the side of the door as I grab onto the handle, trying to drag myself to my feet. And man, I'm thirsty.

Yeah. I probably just need some food and something to drink. Then I'll be fine!

The silent echo of _'The Mummy is not sexy' _rang from my phone, signaling a new message, and I sighed. I'd finally gotten back onto my feet, and now I had to walk back over to my bed... all by myself?

This day sucked.

My balance seemed to get a bit more stable as I crossed my room with swift steps, picking up my phone without look at it and returning to the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet I face my reflection again, cringing at how terrible I looked. I snatched my phone and opened the message from Frankie as I dipped my hand in the water, trying to avoid looking anymore into the mirror.

_'sure, kevin's driving kenny, jude and me to school... we can come pick you up. Whats wrong though?? :( - X'_

I grimace and pull out a cloth from under the sink, holding it under the faucet as I try my luck at typing in messages with one hand, all the while speaking out loud to myself.

"Uh... thanks is a good start, no? Yeah..." I ran the damp, cold cloth over my red skin, sighing contently as it left my skin feeling much cooler than earlier, "I'll tell you... later," I added, frowning as the burning sensation hit my skin the second I removed the cloth to dip in water again, "Long story," I finished, pressing send and waiting.

I ran the cloth across my forehead as I stared at the screen as two words flashed, reassuring me to some extent.

_MESSAGE SENT._

_

* * *

_

**THOD - **Alright~ I'd be insanely happy if some more people joined my contest! There's info on my profile! And well, just to coax you all, everyone that participates will get a 1500 one-shot as thanks for joining! :D And there's a lot of prizes!

... read and review! Next chapter will be interesting, so hang in there, people! :D


	11. Hanging out this afternoon

**THOD - **Ohmigod, only two chapters left before things are going to get seriously interesting! D: Holy shit, time goes fast. And yes, I'm trying to make this go slow so I can wiggle small, important details into your brain without you noticing.

:]

Hihi. Anyway~ Like I said in the last chapter, people that review will have their OC's used more. x] Though, if you don't review and have submitted OC and schedule, I'll still use your OC. So it's not doom on you or anything if you don't. Just so you know. xD

And contest on my profile! Many, many prizes! : D

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 11  
Hanging out this afternoon_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Everything hurt as my door opened swiftly, Frankie and Jude wandering into my room like they'd been practicing all their life. We'd exchanged a few more messages, leading to Frankie coaxing me into telling her what was wrong, and both of them getting a little worried.

About my mental condition, I believe.

After all... which teen would want to – even less _argue _with their parents – go to school?!

"You look like crap," Frankie said dully as she dumped herself on my bed, instantly putting a cool hand on my forehead, "And you have a fever,"

"Heinous," Jude agreed, her eyebrows furrowed as she sat on my desk-chair, frowning a little.

"Honestly, I feel great!" I chirped with all the energy I could muster, forcing my self to smile.

"Really? Non heinous, then?" Jude asked, frown turning upside down.

"She's faking," Frankie deadpanned, "And you're high, aren't you?"

"Non non heinous," Jude crinkled her nose, "And maybe a little,"

Snorting, Frankie face me, "You sure you're going to school? We could just skip if you want some company," she said, shrugging, "Kevin's suggestion, actually,"

I shook my head, "No, no, it's alright," I croaked, my voice sounding hoarse and faulty.

"Kate," Frankie sighed, grabbing my shoulder carefully and pulling me into a hug, "We'll stay here with you, y'know? Or at least make sure someone's with you today, you really don't seem to well,"

"Yeah," Jude slurred, nodding, "If you wanna go home at any point, just come tell one of us, alright? And we'll leave," Jude stood and grinned, "Leave and do something more entertaining,"

Frankie snickered, "Yeah," she slipped an arm around my waist and tugged me to my feet, obviously seeing right through my stubborn act.

I'd much rather stay here, but something just didn't work with that.

And I think it's because I'm scared.

With me kind of leaning on Frankie and kind of walking myself, we grabbed my stuff and exited my room, Jude humming some random song as I closed the door behind me. It was kind of nice, really, having someone care. I hadn't really had anyone care about me since I left Sweden.

Well, someone that wasn't Ma.

"I still say you shouldn't," Frankie said, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes, "But I'm not gonna force you to do anything,"

I shrugged, "I just want to get out of the house," I said hoarsely, "And hey, I've got you two looking out for me," I grinned, drawing a chuckle from the redhead.

"And you've got Kenny," Jude added loudly, waving a hand around from in front of us, "Hey Kenny! Promise you'll watch Kate today!"

Out of presumably nowhere, Kenny appeared at the bottom of the stairs, giving us a broad thumbs up. The stairs seemed much more lethal that other days as we started down the steps of dread, every steep, morbid step giving me the impression of an evil little monster. Evil little monster that wanted me to fall and break my liver.

Or was it livers?

Who cares.

"Will do!" Kenny declared, snapping me out of my liver-obsessed thoughts, "... what's wrong with her, anyway?"

Jude reached the bottom of the stairs before us and shrugged, "I dunno,"

"She's got a pretty bad fever," Frankie said, "And probably... something... else?"

"Whoa," Kenny furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his hood carefully, "You look like shit,"

"Eh... thanks," I deadpanned, what little sarcasm I could still find surfacing, "Nice to know that cleaning up actually paid off,"

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and once again I found a hand on my forehead and a worried frown. Really. It's getting old. But I guess it's only natural.

"Yeah... you feel like shit, too,"

Ugh.

Maybe staying home was a good idea.

* * *

Lunch. How I absolutely adore lunch. Even though the table was abnormally crowded – Johnny from the bus stop was one, as well as the little girl Laura from History class – and everyone was talking.

Talking freaking loud, too.

"Tomorrow?" Stan asked through a mouthful of spaghetti, "Awesome,"

"Yeah, Saturday," Frankie nodded, "We start at... did we say six?"

"Six," Kenny confirmed, "And you got those cards?"

"I've got the cards," Kyle cut in, grinning, "And I've got the Advil for your hangover on Sunday,"

"Typical Kyle," Kenny snorted, "Thinks of everything and takes the credit for my insanely brilliant plans,"

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "What brilliant plan would that be, then?"

"... I'll get back to you on that,"

Yawning, I toned out the conversation and rested my forehead on the cool, dirty table, sighing contently. Cold table is cold.

I turned my head tiredly, my eyes landing on the half-asleep face of Jude Monroe. And just my luck, in that very moment she turned, staring straight at me while grinning in that very Jude-ish way.

I swear my heart sped up despite the fact that I was completely dead tired.

If I didn't have a fever, I surely had one now. My face felt like it was on fire as she raised a hand and gave me a half-assed salute, making my heart drop all the way down to my toes and a chill run down my spine.

What if someone saw that?!

Holy shit, they'd figure it out!

"Hey," A hand entered my vision, blocking all the pretty ladies, "Kate? You alright?"

I blinked, shaking off the insane thoughts that seemed to linger in my mind, "Oh, yeah," I blinked, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Hold on, did I just think 'all the pretty ladies'?

"You weren't answering," Kyle said, frowning.

Well of course not! I wall checking out pretty gir-

Oh fuck no!

I did not just think that!

"I-I... was just... thinking," I said meekly, "Sorry. W-what was it?"

"Are you still coming on Saturday?" Craig deadpanned from the end of the table.

"... you people felt it was..." I paused to grimace as a jolt of pain shot through my spine, "... felt it was necessary to snap me out of my m-mind for that?"

"Kind of," Kenny shrugged, sneakily smuggling Frankie's lunch across the table, "So?"

"Sure," I sighed, burying my head in the fabric of my baseball jacket again, "If you wake me up when it's time to go to class,"

"Deal,"

* * *

Classes were an insane bitch today, to say it like that. In Choir Jude and Kenny would sit in the row behind me, Kenny's feet resting on the back of my chair as they kept an eye on me.

In Study Hall I was stalked by the eyes of Kyle.

And in Chemistry I was watched by both Jude and Frankie.

Though, right now, sitting here in the living-room with what had become my little group of mixed stereotypes, I actually felt pretty calm.

We were discussing the entire week, kind of. Kenny was mocking my terrible performance in Gymnastics on Thursday, which was the only interesting thing that happened since arriving late for Mr. Dud's Chemistry class on Wednesday.

"Seriously, guys," I cut in, grimacing, "Could we _not _talk about my incredible idiocy?"

"Sure," Kenny snickered, "But Katester, think I could steal something to drink? I'm thirsty as hell,"

"Go ahead," I sighed, "Just stay the fuck away from the milk! I need that for my cereal!" I called as Kenny disappeared into the kitchen, throwing a careless _'whatever' _over his shoulder.

It was pretty fucking obvious that I was the new one in the gang, yeah. The fact that they were asking to go get something to drink made it freakishly clear.

Blah.

"Don't let your mind wander, now," Stan said, interrupting my thoughts, "It's far to small to be let out on it's own,"

"I would've liked to insult you," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "But the sad truth is that you wouldn't understand me,"

"Oh, so that's how you want it, huh?" Stan grinned, "A sharp tongue doesn't mean you have a keen mind, y'know,"

I snorted now, ignoring the amused looks we were getting, "And now we know why some animals eat their own children,"

Stan grimaced, "This is an excellent time for you to become a missing person,"

"If I throw a stick," I leaned my elbows on my knees as I grinned, "Will you leave?"

"... Sorry, I was kind of busy trying to imagine you with a personality," Stan drawled, grinning.

And so the sarcasm-war started.

"I don't know what makes you so dumb," I smirked, "But it's really working,"

"What the fuck are they doing?" Kenny asked as he came back, a glass of something in his hand.

"Shh," Kyle grinned, "It's the sarcasm-wars. And it's kinda funny,"

"Oh,"

"I like you," Stan said, also leaning his elbows on his knees, "People say I've got bad taste, but I like you,"

Laughter.

"Really, Stan, I'd like to see things from your point of view..." I trailed off, "But I can't seem to get my head that far up your ass,"

Ah, sarcasm.

We has a lot of it.

* * *

Saturday.

Saturday is now.

Now is Saturday.

And I'm stuffed into an old pickup with Frankie, Kyle, Craig, Jude, Johnny and Kenny.

With Kenny's insane brother driving.

It's pretty fun, though. The bad thing is that this car only have four seats. And we're eight people.

Kenny and Kevin is in the front seats, having more than enough space as they mock our stuffed, painful positions.

I'm sitting on top of Craig, with Frankie kind of sitting on me, Jude sitting beside Craig with Johnny sitting on her and Kyle somehow stuffed into this whole mess. One thing I can tell you, though, every bump in the road is incredibly painful for us all.

Specially for poor Craig.

"You still breathing?" I asked, pushing Frankie's shoulder out of my face, "Or am I crushing you?"

"You're not the main problem," Craig wheezed, "Jude's elbow is the real problem here,"

"... oh, that's you, Craiggers?"

"Uh-huh,"

"I though it was the beer-box..." Jude muttered, "Sorry Craig!"

"Doesn't matter," he grumbled, "Why couldn't we just put this shit in the back?"

"Because the back is filled up with other shit already," Kevin said, turning his head to look at us, "Good enough for you?"

"Jesus!" I exclaimed as the car hit the edge of the road, almost hitting a random sign and causing us all even more pain, "Eyes on the road, man!"

"Right," Kevin shrugged and turned back, "I'm driving,"

"Yes, you ar- ouch! What's that!?" I yelped, squirming as we hit a bump and something dug painfully into my side.

Note to self.

Kill Kevin.

For being a lousy driver.

"Sorry!" Frankie grinned sheepishly, "I think that's my shoe,"

"Then what's poking at my leg?" Kyle asked, frowning.

"My foot," Frankie said smoothly, "I lost my shoe trying to get in here,"

"Aha," I shifted slightly again, trying to find a less embarrassing and maybe a little more comfortable position, "Do ya mind if I sit like this?"

"Nah," Craig shifted ever so slightly, one of his arms slipping around my middle, "As long as you don't mind me sitting like this,"

"It's cool," I shrugged, not really caring, since everyone was touching everyone in the oddest ways in hopes of getting comfortable.

And the lesson here?

Don't try to stuff six people into two seats.

"We're almost there," Kenny turned, grinning wickedly, "Don't you guys look comfortable?"

"I'm actually kind of comfy," I cut in, grinning, "This ain't so bad,"

Kenny raised an eyebrow, "I can see that,"

"Whaddya mean?" I tilted my head, yelping as I got Frankie's elbow in my gut, "Hey!"

"Sorry!"

"I can't feel my spine..." Johnny piped up, "Or my kidney,"

"We're here!" Kevin announced as we parked in the middle of the camping area, a few people were scurrying around already, putting up and things and fixing the place up.

"Thank God," Kyle muttered, "Oy! Frankie! Get your foot away from my ass!"

"Sorry... hehe," she grinned sheepishly, "I had _no _idea it was your ass,"

"Could someone open the door?" I asked, interrupting the foot-in-ass conversation, "I can't find the handle,"

"I'll let you out," Kenny said as he slammed his door shut, pulling open the door I was leaning against seconds later.

Bad idea.

I yelped as the door disappeared from my back, a pair of arms barely catching me before I hit the ground. And that's why you shouldn't lean against doors. Because they can open. And you'll hit the ground.

"Damn," Kenny raised an eyebrow as he helped me up... uh, out of the car, shaking his head, "You've got no common sense, do you?"

"Nope!" I chirped, reaching over Craig to grab my messenger bag as I finally got back on my feet, "Common sense is a waste of time!"

"With ya," Kenny nodded, grinning as the others attempted to exit the cars while I decided to go help Stan set up the tent.

They'd promised rain tonight, after all. A tent was absolutely vital to our survival.

Or we could get _wet._

"Not all men are annoying," I said as I dumped my bag beside him, before placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning closer, "Some are dead,"

"Nice to see you to," Stan grinned, trying to unravel how the metal skeleton of the tent worked, "Help?"

"Sure thing," I grabbed some of the metal screws and the instructions book, opening it as Stan kept taking parts out of a pretty huge box.

Huge box.

Damn. That gotta be one fucking expensive tent.

"That is one huge tent," I said, frowning as I handed Stan the screws he needed, "Where the heck do you buy these?"

Stan shrugged, "Dunno," he grinned as the bottom part on one of the probably nine gabrillion legs was attached, "Token got it for us,"

"Awesome," I pointed to an aluminum beam, "That one goes there, I think. And then that one goes into that,"

"Right, so then it's like... a pretty big upside-down... u?"

"Or just a really huge n," Craig said as he threw his bag into our pile of junk, "You need some help?"

"Sure," I pointed to another aluminum beam, "Attach that one to... that one,"

"With what?"

"These," I threw Craig a bag of screws, grinning, "And then that one... with that,"

"See," Stan huffed, "A big, upside-down u,"

Craig flipped him off, "N,"

"It's a tent," I rolled my eyes, "Not a letter, alright?"

"No," Stan frowned, "It's still an upside-down u,"

* * *

**THOD - **Whee! Now... almost where it gets interesting. Mwahaha.

Anyway, read and review! :]


	12. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

**THOD - **Whop! Now this, people, is where the real action starts. Though, I'm a little unsure if I really got the tension across, but I tried my best! And yes, this is an oddly long, meaningful chapter.

Enjoy the start of this bloody story, people.

Because this is it.

_Songs recommended as background music for this chapter;  
Meds - Placebo  
In The Flesh - Pink Floyd  
Come Together - The Beatles  
Cry Little Sister - Gerard McMann (The Lost Boys Main Theme)  
Bleed Like Me - Garbage  
Circles - Hollywood Undead  
Bris - Kaizers Orchestra  
Whiskey In The Jar - Metallica  
Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana  
Disarm - Smashing Pumpkins  
Grey - The 69 Eyes _

Songs that might fit. But it's all taste, love. :)

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 12  
Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"That's some good work right there, dudes," I said proudly, an arm around both Craig and Stan's shoulders as we surveyed our work.

The tent.

And my, it was a beautiful tent right there.

"Your arm alright?" Craig asked, one of his hands wrapped around my bandaged wrist as he frowned at me, trying to make a point.

"Of course," I snorted, "It wasn't that bad,"

Sure. Having a freaking aluminum beam fall straight onto your hand was nothing.

It kinda hurt, dimwit. But really.

I'm fine.

"And how's your ankle, then?" I asked, nudging Craig's ankle with my foot, "And your jaw, Stan?"

"Fine," Stan said, grinning widely as he stared proudly at our work.

Craig just flipped me off.

"Awesome," I said, "Completely awesome... Hey guys!" I called, "Come look at our super epic tent!"

"You finally done, now?" Kyle asked as he dropped the second of the tables, "We heard some yelling and crashing, but figured it didn't matter if you three died, anyway,"

"Charming," Stan said dryly, "And here I thought you cared,"

"Whoa, it's huge," Johnny said, dragging a plastic bag with him, "You could fit a Me 264 bomber in there..."

"A what now?" Frankie asked as she and Jude halted beside us.

"A bomber plane from World War 2," Johnny said, "It was designed to bomb New York and return to Germany, though, the war ended so it never happened,"

"... alright, then," Kenny shrugged, "But damn, nice work you three,"

We all paused as the sound of cars broke the silence, hitting me as a little odd, since we were in the middle of nowhere. But that could only mean one thing.

People were arriving.

"Finally," Stan breathed, grinning a car finally pulled up beside Kevin's old pickup, almost crashing into a tree as whoever drove made an attempt at parking the old Volvo.

"Alright!" I cheered, placing sloppy kisses on both Craig and Stan's cheeks, "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

"I was confused, by the powers that be," Kenny slurred, music blaring in the background as I crashed into a chair, hitting the floor harshly.

"Forgetting names and... uh... faces," he continued loudly, an echo of other people drunk enough to join jumping all around me as I pushed the chair off me, blinking in confusion.

"Katester," Jude slurred as she practically tripped over to where I was, "You... you alright?"

I giggled, "You've got pretty hair," I drawled, yelping and attempting to roll away as someone bumped into her and sent her straight on top of me.

Great. Now both of us are laying in a heap on the floor.

We're incredibly graceful, yes, yes.

And the music continued, false singing and cheerful cries filling up everything. Frankie was dancing with Clyde, I think, and if you could even call it dancing. Jess from the bus was dancing with some other dude I had no idea who was. That Alice girl from Chemistry is dancing with... someone.

Everyone was dancing. Or drinking. Or throwing up.

Yay.

But oh, that's a pretty color...

Shit, I can't feel my toes.

"Aw, sorry Kate-y," Jude slurred, her breath smelling of alcohol and drugs, her hair tickling my neck as it fell around us.

The multicolored lights we'd set up were giving everything funny colors, the music so loud it was like a punch to the gut on repeat. The ground was damp from the rain leaking under the bottoms of the tent, the tent reeking of sweat and alcohol.

Teenage heaven.

"I-It's okay," I stuttered, grinning slightly, "I don't m-mind that much,"

"Awesome," Jude muttered, the glow-sticks that we'd snatched from the store creating odd lines in the air as people moved, giving everything a surrealistic feeling.

The mood is perfect.

Sweet, sweet sweetness. So fucking awesome.

"And the sex," they all yelled together, "And the drugs! And the complications!"

"Wanna join them?" Jude asked, grinning as she rolled off me, hitting a chair on her way.

Heh, funny.

"But I can't g-get up," I whined, pushing away a chair that was digging into my side, "And the floor is moving," I hiccuped.

"Aw, I'll go get you a... a... chair! To climb on," Jude nodded to herself, grinning widely as if she'd just invented the wheel.

"Ye-es Jude-y,"

Or maybe it's just a teenage wasteland.

* * *

"They're all drunk," I muttered as drowned the rest of the wine, frowning, "Stupid drunks,"

I'd sobered up a bit since wrestling with Jude.

And now I was hellbent on getting insanely dunk again.

Because I wanted another chance to touch Jude's ass. I think. I don't even know.

"But they're having a... good time," Hope said dully, grinning sloppily as she put her hands behind her head, tapping the beat to the song with her foot.

I'd managed to find one of the few not completely drunk people, you see. Well, she wasn't drunk at the _moment_. Like the other three dolts sitting with us. More like two dolts and the love of my life, but whatever.

"Don't go off topic, now," Jude slurred, "Why wouldn't the meatball escape over the fence?"

"... because meatballs don't run?" Craig suggested, shrugging, "I dunno... What's meatballs in Swedish, Katester?"

"Kjöttbullar," I grinned, leaning back in my chair, "Because we're awesome like that,"

"That sounded kinda... odd," Frankie muttered, "Why'd you call it that? Why not... just meatballs?"

"Because," I snorted, giggling, "Because we're Swedish!"

"... right," Craig mumbled, slugging back more beer, "Where'd you find this one again?"

"Santa Cruz!" Hope exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air, "Where all the nutjobs go!"

"Co- wait, what?"

"Oh, God knows," Hope shrugged, "I'm just saying whatever comes to mind,"

"We noticed," I cooed, ignoring how the entire tent seemed to tilt as I reached for another bottle of wine, "And why is the roo- Oh holy fuck!"

No one spoke as my chair tipped over abruptly, and since the floor was slippery, I somehow managed to slide oh-so-smoothly in under Jude's chair and almost all the way under Craig's.

Aw, it's kinda comfy under here, even. And heh, I can see straight up that other girl's skirt.

She's wearing yellow underwear.

Ooh, I like this song!

"Hey guys?" my voice cracked as I raised my hand to knock on Craig's chair, which is the only chair I can reach without breaking my spine.

"Yah? You still alive, Katester?" Frankie's head came into view on the other side of Craig's chair, "And yes, yes, yes what?"

"Uh... I like this song," I furrowed my eyebrows, "I think,"

"Le Disko?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome,"

"Oh, yes,"

"Why not?"

"I dunno,"

"Chicken shit," Craig interrupted, "Why are ya'll pooling in under my ass?"

"We're... under your chair," Frankie corrected, grinning stupidly, "And it's because you have such a- oh, look, is that Alice making out with _Butters_?"

"Darn, I think it is," Jude agreed as she crawled onto my back, also wanting to participate in our under-Craig's-ass-no--wait-it's-his-_chair_-conversation.

This is fucking awesome.

"And where did Hope go?" Jude slurred, frowning.

"She's over there," Craig said dully, "With Tweek, Robyn and Kyle,"

"Awesome sauce," I drawled, grinning, "And we're here, having some sort of odd, alien sex,"

"And we're having a most triumphant time while doing so," Jude reached out and tugged at the end of Craig's jeans, "Wanna join us under your ass?"

"... I'd rather not,"

"Aw, heinous,"

* * *

I ain't gonna mention much of that party. Because really... I can't remember shit of it.

It's damp, half-bright and the stereo is still blasting music. Annoying music. I can't stand music in the morning. Specially not when my head hurts like shit.

"Alright," someone called from outside, "People, we gotta be off the property in three hours, so get up, grab an advil and take your whining somewhere else!"

"God," I mumbled, yawning slightly as I shook my head, tugging at my arm when I felt it was stuck at an odd angle.

Why the fuck... my arm hurts.

"Stop... moving," another voice mumbled from somewhere behind me, "Trying... to sleep,"

"And I'm trying to move," I whined, "Who the fuck's laying on my arm, anyway?"

"I-"

The 'door' to the tent opened abruptly, the cheerful face of Laura McCarthy peeking in and letting the dreadful sun in, "Rise and shine, people! We gotta be out of here in three hours!"

"Aw,"

"Dun wanna..."

"My kidney..."

"We know, Johnny," Laura said smoothly, "Now get up. Maybe your kidneys will stop hurting,"

"... screw you,"

"Stop talking so loudly," another person whimpered, "My head hurts..."

"We've got advil outside," Laura said, "So come on,"

And then she left.

"Augh..." I tugged at my arm again, "Who... the fuck is trying to break my arm?"

"I am," Jude slurred, "And is that my shirt?"

I blinked, reaching up with my free hand to tug Jude's shirt off my head, "Why, I think it is!"

"... can I have it back?"

"Here," I mumbled, feeling my face heat up as the shirt disappeared from view, "Can I have my arm back?"

"Sorry,"

"It's alright..." I grumbled, finally tugging my arm away from under the girl, "And who's got their foot shoved up my ass?!"

"... might be me,"

"Ouch!"

"Fuck! That's my ribs, asshole!"

"Dipweed,"

"Get. Off. My. Face,"

"Shit, man!"

"Ouch!!"

"Oh fuck," I mumbled, burying my face in the grass again, sighing, "We're gonna be here all day,"

* * *

"Yeah..." Stan yawned again, shutting the door to one of the cabins we'd rented as he waved to the back of the old Volvo, "Don't hit anyone... and don't get killed,"

"Have fun on the way," I called sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I just got a smirk from Robyn as they pulled away for good, leaving us to clean up their fucking mess.

Yeah, we had to clean this shit up and fix everything up in less than two hours now. Which couldn't be so hard, since it was just picking up trash and taking down the tent.

"Okay," Frankie called, immediately taking control of us hungover assholes, "Craig, Stan and Kate, you take down the tent?"

"Yessir," Stan gave her a mock salute and let go of Jude, who'd been glued to him since we woke up, "Will do,"

"Uh, Kevin, Kenny, you make sure the cabins are alright?"

"Sure,"

"And Kyle, Jude and I'll pick up this shit all around," she finished, yawning, "Anyone got an advil to spare?"

"I do," Kyle threw her a bottle of water and a box of Advil, "Alright, let's go on before we have to pay for another day,"

"Kate," Craig gave my shoulder a halfhearted shove, "C'mon,"

"A'ight, boss," I rolled my eyes as we all parted ways, the three of us 'tent-crew' instantly collapsing as we reached the tent.

What?

It was a long walk!

"We really have to take it down?" I whined, leaning on Stan as I gave the tent an almost sad look.

"Yah," Craig pulled out a pack of gum from his pocket, tiredly pulling one out and holding out the pack to us.

"Gum? What flavor?" I asked suspiciously, taking one anyway as Stan just shook his head, yawning.

"Dunno. Think it's mint,"

"... this is cola," I grumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I said,"

"No, you said mint,"

"You're drunk,"

"I know," I muttered, "But I can still own anyone in anything,"

"Oh really, now," Stan crossed his arms, making his shoulder insanely sharp and uncomfortable to lean on.

Bah.

"Yeah, obviously, idiot,"

"Sorry, I don't speak fluent _idiot_, please speak slowly and clearly?" Stan said sweetly, smirking.

Oh no you didn't, fucktard! Not even your pretty face can save you now!

"Aw, stupidity ain't a crime, so you're free to go," I snarled, giving Stan a light shove and moving over, leaning on Craig instead, "And... your shoulder is pointy!"

"... the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you. But at least now I've got that off my list,"

"Would you two stop it?" Craig complained, flipping us off as he frowned, "You've been going on with this for... a long time. It's too fucking early,"

"Don't take life so seriously," Stan sent Craig a narrowed glare.

And I copied that glare, "It isn't permanent," I finished, smirking.

"Kyle!" Craig yelled, downright scowling now, "They're being smart-asses!"

"Aw, chickenshit," I hissed, "This is why you should refuse to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person,"

Stan nodded, pouting disapprovingly as Kyle put down the bag he was holding and turned to face us.

"Stan!" He started towards us, looking a little ticked off.

"Kate," He paused in front of us, "Are you teaming up to out-sarcasm Craig?"

This, I admit, is a pretty odd thing. We're being scolded by Kyle, ain't we?

There's a first for everything, I guess.

"Sorry," We muttered in unison, "We didn't mean to,"

"Good," Kyle sighed, "Now take down the fucking tent, would you?"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes as Stan finished it off with a stoic _'sir'_.

This, you see, was the only time me and Stan teamed up. On... well, anything.

When we could be smart-asses towards other people.

And damn. I gotta admit.

We're good.

* * *

I grinned and stretched as far as I could, hoping to reach the skies when my back cracked loudly, interrupting my moment of something-ness.

"We're just packing up our stuff," Kenny called, "You three go on, but be back soon, alright? Or you're walking back home,"

"Yeah! Don't worry!" Frankie hollered, grinning widely as she nudged me towards a small path leading into the forest.

"We won't be long!" I added in, grinning as I slung an arm around Hedgehog's shoulders, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

And to my surprise, she grinned.

Wow.

Once in a lifetime.

"So," Frankie practically jumped at Hedgehog's back, her grin widening as Hedgehog simply snaked her arms around Frankie's legs, silently offering her a free ride.

"So," I echoed, shrugging and shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans, "Nice day, ain't it?"

"Yes," Hedgehog said quietly, a small smile evident in her voice.

"What's your real name, Hedge?" Frankie asked, leaning her head on Hedgehog's shoulder, grinning.

"Secret business, that," Hedgehog mumbled, "But you'll find out..." she trailed off, "One day,"

"Aw," Frankie grimaced, "Oh well. How old are you, then?"

"Old enough,"

"She's as old as we are," I muttered, frowning, "But you all act much older than you are," I pointed out, frowning.

"You grow up fast in a small town like this," Hedgehog supplied quietly, "If you're over thirteen they don't care much. You drive, they don't care. You drink... they still don't care,"

"Yeah," Frankie piped up, "It's kinda nice,"

I crinkled my nose as a light breeze ran through the forest, bringing a pretty nasty smell with it and making our conversation wither like a dying flower. Then again, flowers would probably die if they were exposed to this stink. Frowning, I glanced over to see Frankie and Hedgehog with similar faces.

Even though, y'know, Hedgehog's face was covered by her hood.

"Ew," Frankie scowled now, "What's that nasty smell?"

"I dunno," I furrowed my eyebrows, "But I think it's coming from over here,"

"Lead the way, then," Frankie said in a mock-superior voice, grinning widely despite the hideous stench hanging in the air.

After all, we're all curious fools, here.

"Sure, sure," I smirked, pushing away a few branches and straying from the path, Hedgehog and Frankie close behind.

How I knew?

Because I felt Hedgehog's breath on my neck, that's why. It's kinda creepy.

I shuddered and pushed away some more branches, frowning as the stench got worse and a trail of... gook appeared. Nasty gook.

"I think it's coming from over here," I mumbled, trying to ignore the insane tension building up in the air, the adrenaline pumping through my veins and igniting my blood.

Then it came into view.

A lump of something covered by a plastic bag in the middle of a small clearing, the horrible smell having multiplied by ten when we entered the clearing with unsure steps.

"Maybe we should turn back," Frankie croaked, her voice cracking as she clung to Hedgehog's shoulders, eyes wide.

"No," I frowned, "I have to see what's under that bag,"

With that said I gave Hedgehog a light nudge, pushing her softly back into the trees as I approached the lump carefully, forcing myself not to puke as the smell got worse by every step I took.

Three steps.

Fuck, there's bugs here.

Two steps.

"Kate! Get back here! It's probably just a roadkill!"

One step.

It stinks.

I crouch in front of it, reaching out a shaky hand and grabbing the edge of the bag with my fingertips, feeling the anxiousness and tension practically gnawing a hole in my stomach as I give the thin, black plastic an experimental tug.

Nothing happened.

Something heavy was holding this bag down, and I have to know what that is.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I lift the plastic, shaky breaths forcing their way up my throat as a dark, reddish gook comes into sight.

And I scream.

Half-rotted skin and dead, white eyes stare right back at me as I throw myself away from it, landing painfully on my elbow as another scream echoes mine from behind me, the world instantly freezing.

Oh God.

That's a human corpse.

Right there.

In front of me.

Oh motherfucking God.

* * *

**THOD - **Lmao, did I mess up? And oh well. I skipped out on a lot of the party, since it wasn't so exciting. And for those places where you're unsure who spoke, it's supposed to be that way.

Adding to the confusion, and all.

Now, what will happen?! D: Shit, dramatic! So read, laugh at my attempt at writing and leave a review! Cause reviews inspire me to write much faster!

OhGodI'mgonnadiewheebutIloveyouall.

Songs mentioned here; Meds - Placebo and Le Disko - Shiny Toy Guns. And FFN is messing with me and fucking up my line breaks. Sorry.


	13. Welcome To The Tea Party

**THOD - **Holy fuck, this chapter went to 2000 words quickly! D: I was so sure it was no more than a thousand words, but well, when inspiration is high, it goes fast.

Onto business.

I will - again - start another story with South Park. OC's. So if you want your OC in it, do let me know. I'm only going to accept 15 OC's, so I'll let you all know which OC's will be used. The plot is currently mirrored of a very famous movie, and it's incredibly cheesy and lame. But I can't resist. This will be back at the beginning of the 1900's, so yeah. If you want your OC's in, though, you'll have to PM me, since I have a special form for it.

But really. It'll be cheesy and lame, probably, so you have been warned. I need OC's before starting, so I'm putting it up here.

Haha. I'm such an OC whore. xD

GO.

NOTICE; Where there is simply a blank line there is supposed to be a line break. Sadly enough FanFiction is messing up that shit and it ain't working. So spaces between text = line break. Thank you! I hope this won't last too long, though, since line breaks are made of win.

Alright!

* * *

**_LOSeR_**

_Chapter 13  
Welcome To The Tea Party_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

My own heartbeat echoed loudly as my breath caught it my throat, the dead eyes burning themselves into my mind as I fought to crawl further away from it. Dull pain shot through my arms as I hit sharp rocks and furious twigs, but I can't even think straight. Nothing matters.

Pain cannot be registered at the moment.

Know why?

There's a fucking _corpse _right there.

That's bloody why.

"Shit!"

The furious swear cut through the air, hitting me like a bucket of cold water. I felt my entire body shake as I turned, yelping when Hedgehog grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet, struggling to carry a passed out Frankie over her shoulders.

We're in deep shit, aren't we? And I just realized it.

Fucking hell I hate stress.

"We gotta go!" Hedgehog snarled, her mouth pulled into an insecure and angry scowl as she avoided looking towards the body, struggling to take control of my panicked self.

Oh God, there's a_ body._

It's still here?!

Bitch!

"I-I can't believe it," I whimpered, tripping over my own feet as Hedgehog dragged me along towards the forest, "Hed-"

"Shut up!" She snapped, "More running! Less talking!"

Her voice is like a bullet as it cuts through the air, branches following right behind, leaving thin wounds on my cheek as we attack the trees and leaves hanging down around us. But the sting was nothing compared to the adrenaline that had replaced my blood, burning like acid as it pumped through my veins faster than it should. There's tears in my clothes and leaves in my hair, I can feel it, just like I can feel dead eyes staring at my back.

As if I'd slaughtered that person with my own two hands.

As if I'd betrayed whoever it was.

* * *

"Frankie!"

"Kate!"

"Frankie!"

"_Hedgehog_!"

Panicked cries are like music to my ears as we break through and land on the trail again, Kyle and Kenny almost crashing into us as they skidded to a halt in front of us.

"There you- whoa!"

Instantly I ripped my hand from Hedge's steely grip and threw myself at the nearest person, whom happened to be Kyle, probably chocking him as I buried my face in his shoulder, trying my best not to cry.

"Jesus," Kenny spoke up, hurrying over to Hedgehog and Frankie, easing Frankie off Hedgehog's tense, stiff shoulders.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, awkwardly patting my back as I lost the battle with the tears, sobbing softly as it finally sunk in what I'd seen.

A dead person.

Someone had been killed and dumped in the woods.

_Dead_.

Clouded eyes glaring evilly at you, maggots crawling in and out of the rotting flesh on the person's skull.

And I can't believe I just thought that.

"T-there was," Hedgehog paused to gulp down some air, hands on her knees and she tried to regain her breath, "Was a... corpse back there," she wheezed, coughing violently.

"What?"

"Well, shit," Kenny mumbled, "Gimme your phone, Kyle, and I'll call the others to say we found 'em,"

"Alright,"

"It was staring..." I choked out between sobs, "Oh fucking hell,"

This day sucks ass so fucking much I can't even put words to it.

Honest opinion right there.

I wanna go home.

* * *

People are whispering all around us, sending us concerned looks while looking quite so frightened themselves. A few of the boys are trying their best to keep everyone from panicking and me from crying again.

I feel stupid about that.

Hedgehog didn't start crying.

Neither did Frankie.

Then again, she was passed out.

The police were swarming outside and randomly coming in to interview people, dragging us confused teens around like rag-dolls. And they'd also went around and picked up some of the people that left the party last, meaning Robyn, Julie, Clyde and Jess.

Partly because they'd managed to hit a tree on their way and needed a ride, and apparently, the cops were the only ones that felt like stopping and giving them a ride.

So now they were stuck here with us.

"Hey," An arm slipped around my shoulders and pulled me into a half-hug, "You alright? We heard what happened,"

I shrugged and leaned into the hug, glancing up from beneath my bangs and seeing Jess smiling weakly down at me, looking as beat-down and worn out as I felt.

"It'll be alright," A voice said, followed by the person taking a seat on my other side, "Just tell us if you need anything, Katie,"

I grinned weakly as Robyn slung an arm around my shoulders as well, sighing and looking about as tired as Jess as she leaned mostly on Jess' shoulders, halfheartedly hanging on me.

But still, it's kinda nice to know I mean something.

I pulled the blanket closer around me, following invisible patters in the wooden floor as I tried to get my mind into a zero status. Whispers echo around me like fog, thin yet frightening. What are they even saying?

Who are they talking about?

"Miss Kathleen Dear?" A police officer called suddenly from the open door, "Come with me, please,"

"Go on," Robyn said, giving me a light nudge and an encouraging smile, "You'll do fine,"

I nodded and pushed off the bench, my legs almost giving out as I could see the paramedics shoving a black bag into the back of the ambulance. A shiver ran through my spine as they shook their head and slammed the doors, making me cringe and want to hide under a rock for the rest of my life. I pulled the blanket off myself, having it in a cramp-like grip as I crossed the room, pausing to drape it over the sleeping Kenny sitting in a chair.

He looks peaceful.

I wish I was peaceful.

I envy you, sleeping blonde boy.

"Miss Dear?"

"I'm coming," I croaked, wrapping my arms around myself and following the police officer outside, taking a seat on the bench by the cabin wall.

It felt wrong, though, when the police officer took a seat and pulled out a notebook, motioning for another police officer to stand beside us. As if I would run away.

Heh. Sure.

"Miss Dear, we understand that you found the body," he said stoically, a permanent scowl on his face, "A teen with no training in tracking just happens to stumble across a hidden body? That sounds a little suspicious to me,"

Wait, old man just said what?!

My jaw dropped as my brain finally registered what he was hinting at, my eyes probably the size of dinner plates. Despite the sun's glare I felt my blood run cold, everything around me losing color as he opened his mouth again.

"We also found your cellphone laying beside the body," he said, "And fresh blood – from your wounds – on nearby rocks,"

"Well of course!" I exclaimed, a sudden anger replacing all despair that had been swirling in my head for the last three hours, "I dropped my phone and scraped my elbow on the rocks! Shouldn't you be trying to find the actual killer instead of listing obvious details?!"

"Calm down, miss," he said dully, "And we _are _trying to find the killer, ma'am, and so far, the evidence speaks for itself,"

… you've got to be kidding me.

I know Jude and Frankie told me about how insanely stupid and lazy the police were here, but this is ridiculous. They're not even going to look into it?!

"You're shitting me," I said dryly, "You've got to be fucking kidding,"

"No, ma'am," he stood up and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to my feet brutally, "But you're under arrest for murder. Take her away," he said, shoving me towards a police officer standing beside us.

I growled at him as he just left, ignoring the other officer attempting to cuff my wrists behind my back.

"Alright people! Another job well done! Let's go get some donuts to celebrate!"

A cheer ran through the cops as the thin, ugly police officer pulled my arms behind my back once and for all, cuffing them there. The cuffs were far too tight, the metal digging into my wrists and leaving my hands uncomfortably numb.

"Hey!" I dug my heels into the ground as he pushed me towards one of the cars, "You can't do this! I didn't even do anything!"

I tried to shove my elbow into his gut, my head barely managing to catch up to what was happening. It was all happening to fast. I can barely wrap my own mind around this, as if the shock of finding a motherfucking corpse didn't mess up enough already, they were trying to blame it on me?

Though, my panicked and desperate attempts at fighting back went to a quick halt as the the cop finally had enough, he probably wanted them donuts, and he gave me a harsh push, sending me into the back-seat of their smelly little police car with a painful shove. My head connected with the door on the other side, my knee hitting the seat harshly.

"Let me-"

The door slammed shut.

"... the hell out," I finished lamely, sighing and I wriggled around in the seat, trying to sit up and failing miserably so.

"This sucks," I whined, feeling another wave of tears threatening to fall as I tried to get back into a sitting position, hoping to at least try to reason with this stupid cop.

I finally managed to roll over on my side, but still had no luck when it came to sitting up. Thankfully all stupid thoughts about sitting was interrupted when the ugly cop got into the front seat, starting up the car without as much as a spoken word.

What a dick.

He better be fucking grateful there's fucking lattice between the front and back seats, or he'd have my shoe firmly implanted in his bloody skull.

"Hey!" I yelled as he started the car, "You fucking asshole! I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah," He waved his hand dismissively, "Save it for court,"

"What?!"

* * *

They've locked me into a prison-cell with this... old dude. He keeps looking at me. It's scary.

And he's bald.

And tattooed.

_Very _tattooed.

The door leading to the corridor of cells opened and one of the few female officers took a step in, smirking.

"Visitors for the lady,"

"Kate-y?" Someone called warily, making me perk up within seconds.

And there they were. A grin grew on my face as the little group came into sight, all five of those few I'd come to call friends. They look a little disgusted at the surroundings – then again, this place sucks – but passed the officer hesitantly anyway, none of them even hinting at a smile of any kind as they started down the corridor towards my... cell.

Can't believe I said that. This is pretty serious shit, though, and it's true, so why not use the real words. I'm about to be sentenced to a lifetime in prison, anyway, might as well just get used to it.

But I'm still so happy to see them. Makes me very happy.

"Jude!" I exclaimed, "You guys!"

"Hey!" Frankie jogged towards the cell, tackling the iron bars and somehow managing to pull me into an odd hug, "Damn, girl, are you alright?!"

"Yeah," I winced as the iron bars dug into my shoulders, yet I hugged the redhead back, "I-I'm fine,"

"What a dump..." Craig muttered, kicking the bars and grimacing as Kenny simply shook his head.

"Katester," a silent voice cut in, "I think I can help yo- Darren?"

I blinked as Hedgehog stepped out from behind Jude and Kenny, the bald person in the cell with me lazily getting up and approaching the spot beside me.

"Little girl," he said, grinning and patting her head, almost sending us all to the floor in shock.

Bald man say what now?

"Dude, why you in here?" Hedgehog asked, a faint grin on her lips, "Robbed another store?"

"Maybe," Bald man – Darren – smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Other little girl your friend?"

"Yeah," Hedgehog nodded towards me, "She tripped over a body and suddenly," Hedgehog shook her head, "You're a murderer,"

Untangling myself from Frankie I rubbed my neck awkwardly and leaned on the bars, trying to fit the fact that Hedgehog had connections within the gangsters into my head.

Because that man had to be one of those mafia-wannabe's, right?

He wasn't real mafia... _right_?

"... but did you do it?" Darren asked, scowling, which made him look incredibly scary.

He took this shit seriously. And I'm not sure that's a very good thing.

"No!" I winced at how loud my own voice was, "I didn't kill anyone," I finished meekly, refusing to look at anything but the floor.

"You think you can get her out?" Hedgehog asked out of nowhere, "We'll pay,"

"You can get her out?" Jude grinned, "Awesome,"

"I'm sure something could be... arranged," Darren said, "But you'd want to get that name of yours cleared. And that's not cheap, girlie,"

"Price doesn't matter," Frankie said, a frown on her face, "Despite only having known her for about a week, she's still one of us. So we'll get you your money... you just give us a price,"

* * *

**THOD - **Yay. Chapter 13. Omfg. I can't believe it. Feedback makes me happy! :D

Read and review, if you're so kind!


	14. We Lock Ourselves In Squares

**THOD - **Hello again! I'm updating! This one's been a little slow, since I'm running through some rough times and had a little trouble putting words on thing...

That and I'm working on seven other fanfictions at the same time. :D Yay.

So, two OC's submitted for my new OC Story, which will be posted very soon since all I've got left now is to edit and post. Hehe.

And since I haven't got Paint Tool SAI anymore - trial ran out - and will have to buy it again, it might take some time before I get to draw again. Which is sad, since drawing/drawings of what I'm doing inspire me so freaking much.

But I'll shut up. This chapter is a little short - sorry - but here it is! Chapter 14!

NOTICE : Linebreaks probably still don't work, so where there is a gap between two text there is a break. :) Sorry!

* * *

**_LOSeR_**

_Chapter 14  
Vi låser inn oss i rutor  
(We lock ourselves in squares)_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Ironically enough, the police officer had opened the door to mine and Darren's cell when she came to get the guys, telling me it was time for my... uh... _documentation. _

In short words; the assholes gonna put me in the system.

Most likely after doing one of them interviews or interrogations you see on TV.

Haha.

Can't break the innocent, right?

Not quite sure why they even had to do this before making sure I'm actually guilty, but this is South Park. Invalidism is our middle name. Seriously. Some guy spray-painted it on the back of the South Park-sign pointing towards here.

Sadly enough, he also spelled invalidism wrong.

So I'm not even sure what to think.

"So, miss Dear, when were your between when you left camp and before you came back?" The chubby officer asked, his voice making me cringe.

"... uh, in the woods?" I asked stupidly, "Obviously,"

"Yes, yes. So you are saying that you were in the woods at the time of the murder, with no witnesses? Hmm... doesn't look good, miss," he said, writing down something in an almost unreadable handwriting and frowning.

"You've got to be kidding," I deadpanned, "The body was _rotting,_ fool, ever head of the decomposition rate? Even though I know barely anything about that..." I paused and shuddered, "Except for what I read on Wikipedia for a project, that body was somewhere around second or third stage of decomposing. And I had two people with me, jackass,"

"Miss-"

"Shut up," I exclaimed, slamming my hands onto the table and standing abruptly, anger taking over the little self-control I had, "That's at least over ten days, dipshit,"

"Miss Dear," The police officer stood calmly, "We have specialists looking into this case, which I'm sure know a lot more than some High School kid. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the little boys room,"

He tipped his hat and scurried out of the room, leaving me standing there and looking incredibly stupid. Again.

And I feel stupid, too.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, dumping myself tiredly on the idiotic plastic chair, trying to gather my thoughts again. And trying to calm down again, knowing it wasn't that good of an idea to get mad right now.

"Don't," I murmured to myself, "Snap at the idiot," I sighed again, frowning, "But he's so stupid..." I complained loudly, grimacing, "And dammit, he smells funny,"

* * *

I swore under my breath as the female officer – I found out her name was Lorelei Surry – shoved me into another cell and slamming the door behind me, smirking as she left the room. Ah, so now I got a cell of my own?

Very classy.

And apparently I was still a murderer.

"This sucks," I whined, dumping myself on the slab of concrete they called a chair, "I want out of here..."

"If you'd shut up and wait," Darren snapped from across the hall, "You'll get out of here," he growled, his tattoo's standing out and making him seem just a... ahem, _little _scary.

"How fucking long?" I growled, crossing my arms and scowling, doing my best tough-girl face.

"Two, three days," Darren shrugged, "Now shut up. I'm trying to sleep,"

"Fine," I sighed, remembering the final words I'd gotten from Hedgehog as she left.

"_Don't piss him off, he's got a gun somewhere under those clothes. Or a knife. And he'll use it, trust me,"_

So annoying him to death was out of the question. Might as well drop that tough-girl face, too. But really, there's nothing to do here.

Well, except wait. There was a lot of that.

A little too much, actually.

The main door opened again, interrupting my internal whining, Surry entering and gliding down the hall with long strides, "A letter from your gangster friends, Shawe,"

"About time," he said smoothly, smirking and taking the note from Surry, eying her as she left in a hurry.

He's creepy, alright.

And then he just sat down again and unfolded the letter, a confident smirk carved onto his face as he read through the letter slowly, humming some lame song as he did.

Shit, I'm curious.

But I can't do anything about it. I just huffed and crossed my arms, trying to ignore how cold I was as I tried to recite the lyrics from Choir class in my head, failing miserably while doing so.

Aw, bored.

* * *

And this continued for days.

I hummed songs, complained and argued with Darren Shawe. While freezing my ass off.

Though, on the third day in prison, a miracle happened. I got a letter. Surry slammed the door open as usual and proceeded to scowl as she approached the cell, a letter clutched in her hand.

"Little girl," she barked, "Letter,"

"For me?" I furrowed my eyebrow, "Really?"

"Actually," Surry frowned, "Letters. Two,"

"Oh..." I raised my eyebrows in surprise and took the letters, glancing down at the plain envelopes.

Confusing.

I tore open the first letter and unfolded it, curiously scanning the neat handwriting.

_'Kate-y!_

_Hey retard! It's Kenny writing, kinda. We've been pulling together this letter for... uh, days now, since we had to wait for answer from the mafia and shit before sending. xD  
_

_How's prison food holding up? Bleh, I know it sucks. Buut anyway, Hedgehog told me to write this stuff since she's busy or something. _

_The mafia agreed to clear your name and get you out for fifteen thousand bucks, and Hedge said yes, so now we're trying to get the rest of Freshman year to help us out... so far Cartman was one of the few to refuse. He kinda wanted thirty thousand to help... he ain't that fucking helpful. Srsly. _

_Uh, yeah, Frankie told me to tell you a few things... hang on, she want to write for herself. Yeah.' _

It ended with a few squiggles and a little hole in the paper before it picked up again, this time with another handwriting.

_'Sorry! Had to wrestle Kenny out of here. D : But really, I talked to Paul and Marko, since they asked what happened, and they agreed to help us and won't give you any trouble when you get back to school for being gone and shit. Marko said hi and Paul wanted us to let you know she'll be coming to visit you at some point. Dunno why, though. : /  
_

_Besides, we've already got almost three thousand dollars. Hedge is talking to that Hawk guy (We think he's the boss or something...) now, so I dunno. _

_We're not giving up, though, so don't worry, we'll get you out! _

_Jude, Craig, Hedge, Jess, Robyn, Alice, Johnny... uh, Laura, Miles, Hope, Colette and Julie says hi! Cause I think that was all... wait, there's also Clyde, Token, Kyle... screw this! Everyone but Cartman says hi! : D  
_

_Now I'll stop it, alright? Take care! Don't get raped by that Darren guy and stay away from lethal forks!_

_Frankie & Kenny'_

I snickered at the sloppy writing and obvious arguing, a little happy to know that they were trying to get me out. They'd given me this lecture on how the different years always stuck together, been tradition since Elementary they said, and now they were on my case. This is honestly more than my old friends would do.

Grinning I thought back of the time I'd been here, realizing that these people had just attached themselves to me like friends do. More like I'd attached myself to them, but still. We just clicked, really, because sometimes... it's just meant to be.

So far I'd fallen in love, gotten a small network and found my little stereotype.

And they were helping me, which is more than anyone ever did for me. They were trying, not giving up on me, but _trying. _

Which is more than I would do. Cause if it's up to me, I'll just sit here and rot in despair. Maybe even whine like a little kid. Ugh.

See why I need help?

I can't take care of myself worth a damn.

Putting the letter down I tore open the other one, still full of smiles as I tilted my head as neat, tilted handwriting glared up at me, mocking me.

_'Kathleen, _

_I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you at all these last days, I heard what happened on Monday, but I simply couldn't. You have to understand, honey, it's not so easy to hear something like this._

_I trusted you._

_And then this happened. How can I trust you now?_

_If you ever get out of there, we're moving straight out of South Park. This town is obviously bad influence for you. But honey, you'll have to deal with this yourself. Don't come home until you've straightened up._

_Mum'_

My heart dropped as I finished the letter, spotting the little smudges from what appeared to be water, the little hope I had withering away instantly. She wouldn't visit. Or try to help me.

I was almost on my own.

Feeling tears stinging again I sighed and buried my face in my hands, dropping the letter unceremoniously onto the floor.

My own mother just gave up on me.

Now what?

* * *

**THOD - **Keep sending in OC's to my other story! I'll need them! : D It will be insane! Though, if you do, please send in a PM!

Read and review, my lovely awesome people!


	15. I'll Meet You There

**THOD - **Another LOSeR! It's been going a little slow... y'know, just started up CtO and stuff. There's more than enough research going to that, and that takes up writing time. xD But on the other hand, I have yet to forget this! Soon - very soon - the big drama will happen. Mwahaha.

Anyway, I'd like to ask you all a question...

Should I do what I've done once before and post another freaking OC story? I've got so many ideas but I dunno if I should run after them all...

Alright!

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 15  
I'll Meet You There_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"You keep getting these letters," I snarled, chuckling a small rock across the cell angrily, "Who the fuck are they from?"

"What's got you so angry?" Darren said coolly, shuffling through his letters idly while practically ignoring me again.

He pisses me off.

"The fucking days in freaking prison?" I spat, throwing my hands up in the air and propping my feet up on the so-called bed in my cell, the concrete that worked as a chair digging into my bones.

"Get over it, bitch,"

"Get a life, asshole,"

"I have one,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah,"

"... well, alright then," I grumbled, shaking my head in annoyance, refusing to admit that I'd run out of sarcasm and witty responses.

That originally came from the internet at some point.

God, I'm pathetic.

I can't even explain it. Being locked up like this is making me so angry, so freaking furious. Imagine sitting in like this for the rest of your life.

Hard, uncomfortable beds and... ahem, chairs. Dull, dying light that kept flickering on and off for some reason. Whenever it snows or rains it goes through the broken window and lands on the bed. And don't even get me started on the toilet.

Or the food.

"Cheer up, girl,"

I blinked and turned, Darren barely bothering to glance up from his letters as he smirked.

"Cheer up, you look like you'll die at any second," He said, shrugging, "Don't take this shit so seriously,"

"And how does that work?" I tried to hide how incredibly confusing he was, but I'm not sure I did a great job.

"It works fine," he shrugged, "You're lucky. You didn't actually do anything,"

"... stop being so bloody positive," I muttered, crossing my arms stubbornly, "You're in jail. Be sad,"

Darren just shrugged, folding the letter once again and shoving into the pockets of his very overused jeans. Actually, I liked those. There was oddly many things glued or stapled onto them and I'd been having a great time finding new funny stickers and things on them.

And maybe looking at all those insanely awesome muscles the guy had.

Not that I'll ever admit it.

No, you were imagining me admitting it up there.

Aaah!

Thankfully, the door opened and interrupted my mental argument, which actually makes me worry about my own mental health, the angry Surry stomping in with a skinny, blonde guy being dragged behind her.

A guy I know very well.

"Kenny?" I blinked, "What the fuck?"

"What?" Kenny shrugged, "Can't a guy visit a homicidal girl in prison?"

Surry raised an eyebrow and crossed the hall, shoving another letter into Darren's cell before leaving, both me and Kenny watching her as the door slammed shut.

"Alright, we've got a deal," Kenny said when the familiar click of the lock echoed between the cold walls, "Which you know. But, we're still in trouble,"

I frowned, "How?"

"They want three thousand before doing shit, but we're still a hundred short," he frowned, "And we need ideas,"

"I..." I trailed off, biting my lip lightly, "I don't know, dude,"

"We could probably ask Paul and Marko again, but..."

"You need a hundred?" Darren cut in, "Here,"

And fucking hell.

As calm as ever he shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a shitload of crumpled bills, quickly pulling out one and shoved it towards us, smirking.

"What's the catch?" I asked, sending the crumpled bill a longing look.

"No catch," He shrugged, "Just take it,"

"Alright then," Kenny chirped, snatching the bill swiftly and shoving it into his own pocket, "There's our three thousand,"

"So I'm getting out?"

I winced when my own whiny, desperate voice hit my ears and made me want to smack myself. The fuck. When did I become such a girl?

Kenny shrugged, a sly smirk on his face, "Looks like it,"

"Thank fucking God,"

* * *

"Yes..." I sighed as I was shoved out of the door, "I'm walking, I'm walking," I rolled my eyes as my... ahem, 'new best friend' shrugged from beside me.

Yeah.

Nasty old Surry kept poking my back, but I was on my way out. I'm being released. Alas, I don't fucking care.

Some dude confessed, I think, and that makes me innocent. Kind of.

I think.

Aah, I'm not sure myself. But I do know that I'm less than seven steps away from freedom.

Surry shoved the keys into the lock, turning with her tell-tale scowl and opening the door, though blocking it. She glared at us both.

"Well, this is it,"

"Yeah," I grinned, "This is it,"

"Take care, then, little girl," she sighed, "And don't get into anymore trouble,"

"Thanks, grumpy old lady," I cheered, pushing past her and into the brightly lit room, all smiles.

The first thing I saw was my very new and insanely awesome friends, half-asleep in the number of chairs that littered the room. I grinned, chocking a chuckle as I spied Frankie sending another shady, mafia-look-alike man suspicious looks across the room.

Until she spotted me.

"Katie!" She exclaimed, "You're... there!"

The redhead pretty much tackled me, almost sending me to the floor as she crushed me in a hug. So thank God for new... 'best friends' steadying one.

Or I'd be on the floor in a heap.

But I still really, really needed a hug. Because Darren ain't very helpful when it comes to hugging... specially not with the idiotically huge space between cells. And it's not like he'd have hugged me anyway.

I gave Darren an apologizing look over my shoulder, but he merely shrugged and left me with Frankie's hug-of-death, heading towards the shady mafia man in the corner.

"Hey Frankie," I said, "How's regular life been treating you?"

"I can live a week without you, Katie," Frankie rolled her eyes as she pulled away, letting Jude pull me into a one-armed hug, and only then I noticed that the rest of the guys had come over.

"Aw, no fair," I pouted, "I missed a week of normal life," I rolled my eyes, "Actually, I think I prefer school over this dump,"

"I guess you can thank the bald dude for getting out, too," Kenny smirked, "Insanely nice person,"

I scowled at what Kenny was hinting at, "No, Kenny,"

"Aw, dammit,"

"Serves you right,"

* * *

"Stan!" I exclaimed dramatically, "My sarcastic friend!"

Stan simply sighed, "Aw, shit, they let you out?"

I paused, frowning, "No. I blew up the place and killed a prostitute," I shrugged, dumping myself on the clean couches in the Marsh livingroom.

Which had a lot of talking people in it.

And I don't think those people will ever shut up, either.

Because they're teens.

See the logic?

"Right," Stan shook his head, "Back to what we were doing?"

"And what was that?" I asked, picking up a paper from the table and running a hand though my hair, "What's this?"

"If you'd shut up," Hedgehog hissed, her steady anger having lost it's scary effect some time ago, "We'd tell you," she finished, looking incredibly grumpy.

Ah, PMS much?

"Calm it," Jess dropped few blank papers onto the table, "This is what we've come up with to collect money,"

"For what?" I asked, eying the rest of the people in the room.

Oddly many people were here.

"... you owe the mafia twelve thousand dollars, Kate," Kyle said dully, "Or did you forget?"

"Oh..." I furrowed my eyebrows, "But really. There's... over ten people in here. You can't mean they're here to help me,"

"We're twenty one," Kenny said, "And actually, yes. It's a South Park thing, really,"

"Say what?" I deadpanned, "Really. I'm confused,"

"The different classes in our schools," Kyle started, "Works like... gangs, if you'd like to put it that way,"

"We stick together," Craig threw in his own two cents, "And this is kind of a big deal, so we're being helpful,"

Why, thank you Captain Obvious. I thought you were all here to lick my shoes clean.

Wait, was that my sarcasm returning?

"Yeah," Hope said from her corner, "This actually affects us all, you know,"

Oh, sorry, stopped paying attention.

"And unless you want to be butchered," Hedgehog once again interrupted, "I'd say we make a plan... now,"

"Right," Stan cleared his throat, "So far we've paid off three thousand, which got Kate here out of jail,"

"But they want the rest of their money within a week," Alice said, her usually cheerful self dimmed by what could be worry, "Alice thinks this could be a problem,"

"It's a problem, alright," Marko – our Homeroom teacher? – said, only confusing me more.

"Wait," I cut in, "Marko?"

"Yeah, kiddo," Marko shrugged, "Me and Paul are always here for the kiddies, you know,"

"Wow," I gaped, "Insane,"

"Back to business," Stan gave me a nudge, "Stop talking,"

"Sorry,"

"Anyway, me and Paul can throw in four," Marko said, her eyebrows furrowed under her dark hair, "But then we're kind of broke,"

"How about three?" Stan suggested, "We don't want to take all of your money,"

"Nah," Marko waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about us,"

"Okay..." Kyle wrote down something on a notepad in front of him, ignoring the constant buzz of people talking around us.

"Two thousand," Lulu, alas the manly girl, said as she flipped her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder, "It's all I've got,"

"Two thousand..." Kyle noted, "Then we're six thousand short,"

"We can... buy a truck," Jude said airily, grinning broadly as she stared at Stan as if he were free joints, "And run over old people,"

"Uh... no," Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"She's high," Frankie smiled in amusement, "Very high,"

"As a chimney..." Jude drawled, "Or a frog,"

"... what the hell," Clyde had apparently broken off his little discussion with Token about UFO's and joined our conversation, "Frogs are short,"

"Yes, we know," I said, "Maybe it's a mutant frog from outer space?"

"Shut up and focus!"

"Sorry,"

* * *

**THOD - **Lmao. This make no sense. But I find it amusing... eh, whatever. Stay tuned to find out how the guys will collect the next six thousand, and if they do it before they get into trouble!

Read&Review!


	16. Whatever Happened To Corey Haim?

**THOD - **I'm once again facing the wall where I feel that my writing are getting worse and everything I do suck. I feel I'm not including enough canon character, I feel I move too fast and I feel that my writing sucks.

So, instead of just abandoning this without another word, I ask you all... am I right with these worries? Does it suck?

Aah.

Anyway, I'm working on a huge project for all you people with OC's out there! I'm making an South Park OC Dictionary/Wikia to make sharing OC's and so easier. Instead of writing down those long, boring profiles time after time and taking up tons of space, just link it to a page in the Wikia where all your OC's info is. But is it a good idea? If you want a link to it, PM me! And if you really don't want your OC there, let me know and I'll make sure it doesn't happen. :)

**NOTE: **This chapters title is a tribute to the most awesome actor, Corey Haim, whom passed away on March 10th this year. He was one of my fav actors, playing Sam in The Lost Boys, and since the song fit so perfectly, I couldn't resist. R.I.P.

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 16  
Whatever Happened To Corey Haim? _

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

It's odd. I'm sitting here among six sleeping teens, wide awake and unhappy. You'd think I would be happy with getting out of jail and all, but my mind won't stop thinking about everything.

After all the thinking I did in there... I can't stop thinking now.

I wonder what my Dad is doing.

And what my Ma is doing.

Wonder what that mafia-man that wants all this money from me thinks.

Why I agreed to this in the first place.

I remember Darren telling me what they usually did, and right now it makes sense. They rip you off and act like they own you since you owe them money. After all, it costs them no more than a few hundred, maybe thousand dollars.

So why do I have to pay them fifteen?

They tell one of their guys to go confess, which clears my name and gets me out of jail.

Then they blow everything up and get their guy back.

I sighed, rubbing my temples idly and turned off the TV and pulled my knees to my chest, feeling tears sting the corner of my eyes. Those few, short days actually made my outlook on life change. The serious talks with Darren, the harsh words and the sleepless nights.

_'You worry about money? Just rob a bank. Rob a person,' _

Chocking back another pathetic sob I glanced towards the sleeping Jude, trying to distract myself. Soft breathing echoed through the room as the actual meaning of what I'd gotten myself into sunk into my mind once again, crushing me like rocks.

_'I can't rob a bank, Darren,'_

I felt so incredibly selfish for dragging them down with me. The solution to my problem was right in front of me, yet I insisted on acting like a good girl and raise money like normal people.

_'I can,'_

But somehow I can't do this. I can't leave, either, and do what I'm telling myself to do. Stupid little girl and her stupid dog-like loyalty. I can't leave them unless they do me wrong, can I?

_'What are you hinting at, you tall... scary man?'_

A tear snaked down my cheek, leaving a trail of burning guilt of what I was going to do, screeching at me to stop and let it go. Let them help me.

_'Heh, when you get out, meet me outside Harbucks. At night. Go with me and I'll get you the money for free, since you're such a pretty girl,'_

I slid of my seat on the sofa carefully, letting my eyes run over the sleeping shapes of my friends, trying to create the best memory, even though I would see them soon again. And trying to convince myself that I couldn't trust them with my problems, no matter what they say.

Or I'd never be able to leave.

_'… how old are you, dude?'_

Biting my lip I unlocked the window, wincing at the noise that bounced around the room, expecting someone to wake up.

_'That's not the point, just meet me there and I'll solve your problems,'_

I crawled through the window, glancing back on my friends as the cold air stung my cheeks.

I was leaving.

Again.

Leaving behind the people I thought I trusted with my problems.

_'Alright, I'll be there,'_

Even thought it was myself I didn't trust.

* * *

Shoving my hands into my pockets I glanced behind me again, barely seeing the house in the distance, guilt gnawing at my stomach as I curled my hand around my phone and GameBoy.

The still air wrapped around me like a blanket, comforting me and urging me to stop worrying. Ice and snow coated the ground, mirroring the thoughts in my head on it's clear surface.

Kinda poetic, that.

I shake my head and frown as I dig around my brain for a way to pass the mere two thousand meters to Harbucks. And to brighten my mood. The idea strike me out of nowhere.

"Now don't you believe me," I sang quietly, grimacing at the sound of my own voice, yet relieved that no one could hear me.

Know why?

Cause I'm all alone and it's three am, that's why.

"Oh can't you see I'm full of lies, oh something, oh something once pure," I grabbed a street light, giving it a hearty pat as I continued on, "I came to the city, to build a mountain of envy, and to marry a Kennedy," I could almost feel my mood rising as I gave a mailbox a smack, grinning.

I've always loved this song, after all.

"So let's stay out tonight, I just can't stop it, I just can't stop it," I threw my hands into the air, doing a most failed imitation of Elvis, "Ooh, girl I say ooh, whatever happened my friend?" My feet skipped along to the beat in my head, "Ooh, girl I say ooh, whatever happened my friend, Corey Haim!"

My cheerful song got louder and louder, developing into quite the street-show as I danced my way through the streets, leaving my guilt in the freezing snow.

"So put on that dress tonight, you see, we just can't stop it, we just can't stop it," I smirked as I could spot Harbucks in the distance, "Ooh, hey girl I said ooh, whatever happened my friend, Corey Haim," I shouted, full out smiling like a fool, " Alright, alright... alright,"

I grinned widely as I slapped my hands onto the roof of the dark car, laughing shamelessly at Darren's amused self.

"Ain't you happy, shortie?"

"Aw, shuttup! What you think of my singing, tallie?"

Darren shrugged, opening the door, "You need a few years of practice, but I'm sure you can do something with it,"

Tugging open the door on the passenger side I shook my head, sliding into the car cheerfully, "Oh, really?"

"Sure," Darren twisted the keys, the car coming to life with a content hum, "Why not,"

"How kind of you, tall man,"

"Stop talking, short lady,"

* * *

Jess yawned loudly as she woke up slowly, stretching her arms far over her head and cracking her back, cringing at the complaining noise it gave off. Rubbing her eyes sleepily she sat up, casting the pillow she'd been sleeping on all night a disapproving glance.

In fact, it wasn't even a pillow. It was a stack of books.

"Hey," she said dully, giving whoever slept beside her a harsh kick to the side, "Wake up,"

"Aah, why'd you do that?" Clyde whined, rolling over and facing the brown-haired machine of mischievousness, "That hurt,"

"So does seeing your face in the morning," Jess mumbled, "Go wake people up,"

"I dun wanna," Clyde grumbled, trying to find the blanket that'd served as his covers all night again, "It's too early,"

"It's eleven in the morning, dolt,"

"See, early,"

"What the fuck are you two whining about?" Stan snapped, the grumpy teen propping himself up on the back of the couch, glaring down at them from his high throne, "Would you shut up?"

"No," Jess stuck her tongue out, "It's kind of time to start finding money, dude,"

"We were planning to start at ten, Jess, not eight," Stan dismissed the matter, not actually looking at his watch.

"Oh, goodie, then we missed it by an hour,"

"What?"

"Guys..." Clyde cut in, staring at the open window and empty spot beside Stan with an odd expression, "I think we're missing someone,"

"Huh?"

"Kate's gone,"

* * *

I tapped my foot against the floor nervously, seeing the worn-down buildings of Colfax Point, numerous whores lining the streets around us, daylight glaring down at us from over the buildings.

Darren didn't give a damn.

I'm freaked out... big time.

"Where are we?" I mumbled, grimacing at the revealing outfits that everyone was wearing.

And here I though porn was lame.

These people were a lot lamer than porn, man.

"We're nowhere,"

"That was idiotic, dude," I raised an eyebrow, "Really, where are we going?"

"To my apartment," Darren said dully, turning left into an alley, "You'll be staying there until I get you the money, like we said,"

"Right," I bit my lip and ran a hand though my hair, barely registering Darren stopping the car.

"Alright, what's eating you, girl,"

"Huh?" I blinked, snapping out of the once again present guilt, grinning halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning back the dirty seats, his face barely visible in the dark car, the two buildings on either side of us blocking all the light.

"It's nothing, dude," I shrugged, "Seriously. I'm just nervous,"

"Liar," Darren crossed his arms, "Just talk, alright? Not promising I'll listen, but you'll feel better. I don't want a moping girl living with me for the next days,"

"Shit..." I sighed, "I just feel guilty. I'm lying to myself, pushing away my friends and I'm a selfish bitch," I snapped, "Happy now?"

"Yep, now get out of my car,"

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled, opening the door and exiting the car, grimacing, "Asshole,"

* * *

"Now what..." Frankie grumbled, resting her head on her folded arms in front of her, the polished surface of the table reflecting her frowning self.

"I don't know, dude," Stan hurled the empty carton of milk across the room, "I don't fucking know,"

"Did any of you even attempt to call her?" Kenny cut in, deadpanning as the people crowding the table froze, all looking at each other.

"No...?" Jude slurred, glancing over at Stan, "Or did we?"

"Negative," Stan said, rolling his eyes, "Fuck, we're stupid,"

"And tired..." Frankie said sadly, "Someone call her and put it on speaker,"

"On it," Craig put down his old Nokia phone on the table, a steady beeping echoing through the room as they waited for someone to pick up the phone.

Finally, someone did.

"_Y'ello?" _Kate's voice crackled, making more than one person smack their foreheads.

So.

Fucking.

Obvious.

"Kate!" Hedgehog barked, "Where the fuck are you?"

"_Uh... sorry, wrong number!" _

Disconnected flashed across the screen as she hung up, Frankie sobbing dramatically as Craig took his phone back, instantly getting most of the attention.

"Frankie?" Jess asked carefully, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I can't believe you woke me up for this!"

* * *

I cringed and shoved my phone under the pillow I was borrowing, grimacing as another phone started ringing somewhere. Annoyed groans and complaints echoed through the old building before someone picked it up, a muffled voice snarling at the phone.

Sitting up with a sigh I looked around the room, scowling at the thrash and junk laying all around, making up the apartment of Darren Shawe and his nasty friend, Michael Corse. And said friend was currently passed out under a bunch of dirty under wear and old pizza boxes, snoring loudly, a slice of pizza covering his face.

And he stinks.

I hate this place.

"Your friends called," Darren grumbled, throwing his phone to me, scowling, "Fucking talk to them, they're pissing me off,"

"Jesus..." I winced as he slammed the door shut again and put the phone to my ear, "Uh... yeah?"

"_Alright, where are you and why in the world did you leave?" _Stan's voice sounded tired, a few noises in the background letting me know I was on speaker phone.

"I... don't wanna drag you guys into my trouble," I mumbled, pulling the old blanket closer around me and laying down, "Sorry,"

"_I hope you know some of us here seriously don't want to keep chasing after you to help when you don't even want our help, Kate," _he continued, _"But we're giving it a last chance,"_

A sting of curses cut through the air, Michael's tired head popping up over the edge of the sofa suddenly.

"Eh... thanks, guys," I said, staring oddly at the obviously confused man, "Can I help you?"

"Who... are you?" he slurred, narrowing his eyes.

"_Hurr...? Kate, you're not at Darren's apartment, are you?" _Hedgehog's voice interrupted, sounding a tad worried.

"Yeah, I am," I said quietly, slowly getting off the couch as Michael's expression changed from suspicious to angry.

What the fuck is his problem, anyway?

"_And his room-mate is there?"_

He growled threateningly, jumping over the couch easily, making me back off another three steps._  
_

"Yeah..."

I had a sinking feeling this Michael man wasn't so friendly as he reached into his pocket, full out glaring.

"_Shit, they're both in the room, right?"_

For each step I took backwards, he took one towards me, pulling out what looked like a knife._  
_

"No..."

I'm really starting to think that the ghetto isn't the place for me.

"_Fuck! That's guy's an escaped asylum inmate, and he's not of the good kind,"_

I took another step back, mentally crying as I regretted not taking that kung-fu class Olof wanted me to join a few years back.

"I'm screwed," I whined, watching him flip open the lethal blade, every part of him preparing to attack me.

And he did.

* * *

**THOD - **Dun dun dun! Room-mate-man does not approve! Now, since this chapter was fail, and there's only like... five or so chapters left, what do you guys think of the story in general so far?

Butbutbut, whatever, read&review, people! And much sorry for the insanely lame update.

And I was thinking about making another OC Story. Thoughts on that?


	17. Desperate! But Not Hopeless

**THOD - **Yes, it's a bit late. But I had huge trouble getting this down, seriously. I had this little movie on repeat on my head, but it was so hard to write! D: And it seems kinda boring and stalling now, but there's a few VERY important details here.

If you find three of the seven little clues in here, I'll freaking write you a free 2000-word one shot of your choice. :) Haha.

**Edit; **No. This story is not plagiarized in any way, and I'm only writing this to make sure no one would ever think that. It is 100% idiotic and original with slight influences from random movies and songs, but other than that, nothing. Thank you.

Oh, and thank you for giving me a good laugh. :) Bad troll! **/end**

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 17  
Desperate! But Not Hopeless._

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

I yelped as the armed and possibly insane man bolted towards me, and did a clumsy dodge, scraping my elbow on the dirt-stained carpet as I landed harshly on my side. Sharp junk dug into my side, but I'm not really in the mood to care. As I tried to push myself up, I noticed Michael turning swiftly and gave the table a sharp kick, sending it tipping over and onto me. And of course, to brighten my day, my already scraped elbow took most of the blow.

Ouch.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, pushing the table off with shaking arms, wincing, "That hurt, dammit!"

But it seemed it wasn't my time to die. An accented voice came out of nowhere, practically saving my poor arms from more injuries.

"Michael!"

Dully noting the accent was most likely European, but it still made the insane man in question freeze, his expression making him seem like a five-year-old caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"Leave the poor woman alone,"

I frowned and looked over all the rubble, seeing a boy around my age standing in the door, calmly tapping his fingers on the door-frame. Lookin' smooth, boy!

"N-Nicholas," Michael mumbled, "You know her?"

I get it. He's like... the kid that knows the boss or something? Awesome. He's totally my new best friend.

"Yes, I do," Nicholas sent him a stern look, "Go back to your room and get ready to leave, Michael,"

As if scolded by his mother, Michael slunk out of the room, head bowed. I'm impressed.

And I think my brain just broke.

Yeah.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Nicholas bounced over the junk laying around, dumping the messenger bag he'd been carrying in a corner, "He didn't mean it, honestly, he just can't quite control himself," he apologized, brushing his hair out of his face.

Grabbing my elbow carefully he tried to help me up without further damaging my arm, and I let him, quite grateful for the help. Because I'm stupid enough to trust him not to randomly stab me or something. He smiled politely and nudged me towards the couch, nodding and finding his back again.

"If you'd just sit down, I'll take a look at that cut," he said, "Again, terribly sorry,"

Odd kid.

"Oh..." I blinked, landing on the couch in a cloud of dust, "I don't anything could get much weirder, anyway,"

As Nicholas disappeared into another room, a soft chuckle could still be heard.

"Naïve, are we?"

Deciding to ignore him, I shook my head, sighing heavily. My elbow throbbed painfully, my head hurt and I'm pretty sure this day can't get much worse. Silent mumbles snake through the walls, probably from Michael, blending with the noises coming from the road outside.

It's actually kind of creepy.

"Here we are," Nicholas said, easily righting the table and putting down a first-aid kit on it, "Let's take a look. My name's Nicholas Acqua, by the way, I'm Darren's cousin,"

"I-I'm Kathleen Dear, or Kate," I mumbled, grimacing as he took a hold of my elbow, inspecting it with a soft frown.

"Oh, well, you can call me Nick," He dabbed something on the scrape on my elbow, drawing a disapproving hiss from me as it stung.

"What are you doing here, then, Kate?" Nick asked casually, ruffling around in the little first-aid kit, hiding under his mop of hair.

"I'm..." I trailed off, something in my brain clicking, "I'm here because I don't trust myself,"

I don't trust myself.

If I don't trust myself, I can't trust anyone else.

Ergo, I must trust myself to clear this thing up.

Nick chuckled dryly, "You're not the first,"

* * *

Despite my elbow bothering me greatly, I decided that stalking Nicholas was a good idea. The boy was nice, actually. He showed me around the apartment, pointed out which things were AIDS infected and which things were safe to touch without gloves.

Which wasn't much, but still.

"A guy died in there?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "I don't believe that,"

"No, he did," Nick smirked, "His head is still in the basement,"

"... uh, I'd rather not see," I forced away the thoughts of rotting, dead people, keeping my eyes to the ground as Nick spazzed around, picking up some random thrash.

"Didn't really expect you to say anything else," He snickered, idly stepping over what looked like a huge dent in the floor covered by an ugly carpet.

I shrugged, stepping over it as well, "Why are we stepping over this carpet as if there is a huge hole under it?"

Like in those cartoons, haha. I love those.

"Because there is a hole there," Nick said brightly, pushing away the carpet with his foot, revealing a huge hole.

And then just dropped the thrash he'd picked up into it.

Wait, what?

I raised an eyebrow, noting the huge patch of stained floor all around the hole. Kind of get the feeling that's not just paint.

"What's with the stain?" I asked, picking up an empty pizza-box and holding it out to him and he dropped it into the hole.

"You know the Hedgehog, right?" He said casually, still throwing away random thrash.

"Yeah?" I frowned and took a seat on the couch again.

"Hedgehog and her mother lived with us for a few weeks while Darren and his brother was doing a shitty job of fixing up some things with their house," he started, pausing his cleaning to sit down, frowning slightly.

"Darren have an older brother?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Had. He was killed a few years ago in a huge fight," Nick shrugged, "Anyway. Hedgehog and Darren were here with Charles, both of them doing something in Darren's room, from what he said,"

"He?" I asked, crinkling my nose.

"Hedgehog refuses to talk about it,"

"Oh..." I bit my lip, "Ah... yeah,"

"Don't worry about it. But Darren said they heard shots from the living room, and both of them went to see from the hallway. Charles and his best friend were talking shit and yelling, before Charles threw him onto the ground and killed him dead,"

"That sounds oddly unbelievable and I didn't know 'killed him dead' was even grammatically correct," I interrupted again, crossing my arms, "But... killed? Seriously? That the dude you said got killed here, then?"

"Aha. And you haven't been living here for long, have you, _ragazza carina_," he smirked, "The floor was soggy and wet, and eventually rotted away. And became our junk-pit. And yes, he was killed. Shot. Bleeding and finally becoming dead weight,"

"... I get it, I get it," I glanced towards the innocent-looking stain, imagining the scene in my head and grimacing.

Note to self; don't piss off people. And never move to the ghetto. In fact, I'm considering becoming a nun right now.

Nick shrugged, "It's pretty common in the mafia business, you know. People shoot each other, live in dumps and are angry all the time,"

"How old were they?" I asked, biting my lip slightly as I remembered my almost spotless past.

"Hedgehog was five and Darren was twelve," Nick made a face, "But come on. I'll show you some of the bullet holes! You see, they're not the best shots. One of them even scraped Darren's leg, we think, and they were supposed to be some of the best," he chirped, laughing shortly, as if he just hadn't told me that a guy had been killed in his living room and his cousin had been accidentally shot at the same time.

This a messed up place.

"Uh... sure," I made sure not to step anywhere near the hole, finally taking a closer look at the walls.

They were covered in scratches, holes and nails, for some reason. That story if his is looking more and more realistic, actually.

"Here," Nick pointed to a hole in the wall, "One of the shots. Bullet's still in the wall,"

I crinkled my nose, inspecting the hole curiously.

Okay, kind of scary.

"And this is Darren's bedroom," Nick nodded towards the graffiti-ed door, "No one goes in there but him. And those that go in... never go out,"

"..." I blinked stupidly, grimacing slightly as a few odd noises was heard through the door, "I get your point,"

"And this," Nick nudged open the door on the opposite side of the hall with his foot, "Is my room. It's got no windows, either,"

"But there's gotta be a window in this place, right?" I asked, curiously entering the almost-clean room.

"Yeah, there's one in Darren's room," Nick closed the door behind us, immediately walking over to a night-stand, opening the drawer and rummaging around.

"Oh..." I bit my lip, awkwardly taking a seat on the bed, trying to avoid sitting on the suspicious-looking stains on it.

"Here,"

A small object landed in my lap.

I looked down, seeing a deodorant. Deodorant for dudes.

Say what, now?

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, blinking in confusion.

"You stink, girl, put that on!"

"..."

I've never been this embarrassed before.

* * *

Nick, I found out after my moment of complete embarrassment, was very skilled in Go Fish. I'm not even sure that's humanly possible or useful in any way, but we'd gone through six rounds, and I'd lost each time... it hurts my ego.

Oh. And Darren left to rob a fucking bank.

Yeah. I'm kind of a little confused – and caught up in playing this bloody game – and don't give a flying fuck about what Darren does. Despite the fact that he's kind of saving my life by stealing all that money for me.

Aw, I should care, shouldn't I? He's being really nice to me!

"Go Fish," Nick said, smirking arrogantly, "Maybe you'll get something useful,"

I sneered at him, picking up a card and looking at it disapprovingly. Fucking fives and their fucking hearts. I needed another seven, fuck you!

"Oh, an-" Nick paused as a suspicious, creaking noise echoed through the house.

And kind of freaked me out.

Did I mention I'm stupid?

Cause I feel stupid.

I bit my lip nervously, "What was that?"

Yes. I'm very afraid of things that I shouldn't be afraid of and creepy sounds. I'm just a tad bit too lame to realize when I should be afraid.

In this case, however, I'm not even sure what I should be.

"I... think that's just Darren," Nick frowned, putting his cards down, "We should still get out of sight. Come on,"

Chocking a yelp as he grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards his room, I barely registered the door slamming open behind us and my cards fluttering onto the dirty floor. A string of curses followed us like smoke, slithering through the apartment and urging me to go faster. And judging from those pretty words, I'm fucking sure whoever said that is in a horribly bad mood.

Yep. Staying out of the way seems like a good idea.

"Why..." I paused, wincing as a loud crash rung through the house, "Why's he so mad?" I asked quietly, watching Nick from the door as he shrugged and shut the door and paused, locking it after mumbling something in a foreign language.

Probably Italian.

He's Italian.

Ain't that cool?

This place is possibly insane, with all them mood-swings and what not, but there's an Italian boy here!

That is so fucking awesome!

"He's a prissy son of a bitch, is all," Nick shoved some junk under his bed, easily breaking me out of my thoughts, "So, _ragazza carina, _have you really told me why you're here?"

"Yes, I have," I ran a hand through my hair, grimacing, "And I'm dirty. My clothes are dirty. I feel like shit..." I whined, "Won't you help a poor girl?"

"Fuck no," Nick raised an eyebrow, "I live and fend for myself, sorry. Life ain't as easy as you'd want it, you know,"

"Aw, come on," I crossed my arms, grimacing, "That ain't fair,"

"It's never fair," Nick shrugged, barely wincing as a furious yell tore through the building, "_Se volete sapere come la vita è davvero ingiusto, perché non si sposta qui, ragazzina viziata? (If you wanna know how unfair life really is, why don't you move in here, spoiled girl?)_"

"... I have no idea what you just said," I deadpanned, "And honestly. Why is he so fucking mad?"

"He was out... robbing that bank, he probably got shot or shot himself again or something equally stupid," Nick rolled his eyes, "But it honestly doesn't matter why you're here. You shouldn't be here. I think you should call your friends and thoroughly apologize and go back there. You don't belong here with the rapists and scum," He half-smiled, nudging my shoulder, "You gotta stop running away from things, _ragazza,_"

"I'm not... running away," I furrowed my eyebrow, my head trying to catch up with what had really happened these last days.

Oh...

Alright, maybe I'm running away from things a bit. Bu- hang on, haven't I already realized this?

I groaned, hiding my face in my hands, "This is so confusing..."

Nick laughed, "Welcome to the club, _ragazza,_ confusing things are what life is made of,"

"Why are you being so annoying?"

"I'm not annoying,"

"Yes, you are," I whined, "And why do you even care? Why do you give a damn about what I do?"

Nick shrugged, "I don't want to see more people end up like me,"

"And what wrong with being like you?" I snapped, "You seem to have a good enough life,"

"You don't know shit about my life," he sounded almost accusing, "But if you want to live through each day getting beat up by angry people twice your size and work your ass off every night, be my guest," he frowned as he unlocked the door and opened it, slamming it behind him and leaving me behind.

Aw, I just screwed up something else, didn't I?

I buried my face in my hands, sighing as I whatever hope I'd had of slipping out of this without much trouble went down the drain, leaving me feeling just as hopeless as before.

Or maybe I'm just desperate.

* * *

**THOD - **Aha. And no, I'm not the best at Italian, but yeah. I tried. Then again, the Italian ain't the main focus of this. And anyway, despite this not making much sense, it's got some important points in it. Really.

I promise. :)

Read&Review!


	18. Arsenic writer, author with arthritis

**THOD - **Lmao. I suck so bad at action scenes, so beware. But I tried. This is, my dears, is probably the beginning of the end of LOSeR. Despite my failing at action and capturing the mood, I'm kind of proud of how I've done this.

And, since this story is quite short, I'll just let you all know about the fact that this story is only the beginning of a series. So when LOSeR is done, LOSeRS will begin. And I can't wait.

Anyway, back to point, I'd suggest starting out this chapter by listening to either rock/a tad bit dark and action-y music to fit the mood. While I listened to Stan - Eminem (ft Dido) while writing down the bottom part and No Apologies - Eminem, you can chose anything.

But I'd really suggest No Apologies - Eminem, cause it's straight in here. x3

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 18  
Arsenic writer, author with arthritis_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

I'm at the verge of crying as I wrap my arms around my knees, breathing in the dusty air and trying to calm myself enough to get my mind together. My thoughts are racing, my mind is going on over-drive and I barely notice the door creak open through the screaming thoughts and noises.

"You gotta quit this moping,"

My breath hitched in my throat and I peeked out from behind my knees, blinking in confusion as Craig motherfucking Tucker shut the door silently, looking a bit flushed.

"Tucker?"

He shrugged, glancing down at the dirty floor with disgust, "What?"

"Why in the world are you in here?" I hissed, placing my feet back on the ground, frowning heavily.

"Stan was too much of a wuss to go in," he started, rolling his eyes, "Kyle was too nervous to go in, Frankie was too tired to go in, Jude was too high to go in, Hedgehog was too lazy to-"

"Alright, alright," I got off the bed, ignoring the slick sound of me stepping in a piece of old pizza, "But how did you get past those two... eh, three psychos?"

"Hedgehog mapped out the place and showed a way," he shrugged, "Besides, the 'psychos' went into the room across the hall a few minutes ago,"

My mind sneered at me, reminding me of what I'd promised myself to do. So I took the slight, almost awkward silence as my moment to start apologizing and hopefully straighten out my life again.

Because for once in my life I'm going to have to stop being a brat... and grow up.

"Hey Craig?" I asked quietly, the anxious feeling I always get before apologizing hitting me full force.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I've been acting like a freaking brat. I didn't mean to be an idiot..."

"Whatever," he shrugged casually, "Apologize later, Leen, we've got more important things to worry about,"

I grinned at the new nickname, all anxiousness leaving me as I fought the urge to cheer at the personal victory of being upgraded to something more than 'that new douche that hangs around us'.

"What's the plan, then?" I asked, biting my lip in a bad attempt at calming my emotions.

"We get out of here," Craig opened the door a crack, "And Hedge, Kyle and Kenny is waiting outside in some random car we think Hedge stole, but we're not sure,"

"What about the money?" I asked quietly, trying to look over his shoulder to see out, "We still need the money,"

"Screw the money, we can get money," Craig nudged the door, the complaining shriek it gave off making me wince.

"Shh," I hissed as he glared at me over his shoulder, flipping me off and slipping through the gap quietly instead of opening the door anymore.

Yah, I follow that.

Quiet escape kind of fails with rusty doors.

Sighing I tried to follow as quiet as possible, the muffled argument leaking through the door to Darren's room concerning me slightly. It feels kind of bad leaving Nick behind after he helped me out with the insane dude, specially since Darren don't seem like the nicest guy to be around when he's in a bad mood.

"Come on," Craig growled from the door, having already crossed the living-room without me noticing.

"Alright, alright, chi-"

An unzipped, dark bag laying on the couch caught my attention.

Actually, what was in it caught my attention, a smile creeping onto my face.

Freaking piles of money.

"Leen!"

"Hang on," I cast a quick glance over my shoulder, seeing the door to Darren's room still shut.

"What?" Craig sneered at me and crossed the room swiftly, grabbing my arm, "We don't have time!"

I shoved him towards the door again and made my way towards the couch, sliding over the table and grabbing the bag greedily, grinning to myself. Craig – being the smart kid he is – had already cracked open the door and was trying to open it as silently as possible.

"_Then go get the fucking money yourself!" _

Freezing, I recognized the furious voice as Darren's and all color drained from my face. A loud crash, curses and louder yells made it all obvious.

The bastard were getting his money.

The money that I'm currently stealing.

"Get your butt over here!"

Jumping over a pile of junk I ran as quietly and fast as I could towards Craig, barely catching the slightly concerned look on his face as he pushed open the door in a hurry. I zipped the bag shut as I followed Craig out the door, wincing as a loud slam was heard from inside.

"Hey! Don't you fucking run away with my money, bitch!"

The steps seemed so much steeper than when I walked up them yesterday, the silent click of a gun being loaded from the top of the stairs making my blood run cold, the door shutting quietly as I rounded a corner. Craig was a few steps ahead of me, mumbling curses as we shot down the stairs towards the exit.

"He's got a motherfucking gun," I whimpered to myself, hearing the door opening up there again, my own breathing almost downing out the sound of someone following us down the stairs in a hurry.

"Then keep-" Craig pushed the front door of the apartment open, "-running!"

Not daring to look back I kept running, feeling slightly dizzy from the sudden change from extreme laziness to sudden running away. The lack of food lately was also starting to show, my legs burning already as the thrash-cans flew past us in the alley.

"Where's the car?" I yelled as I jumped onto the front of Darren's car, blindly following Craig as he slid of the back of it and turned right.

"Just around the corner!"

"Shit-shit-shit," I winced, a pretty mad curse tearing through the alley as I landed on the ground, barely glancing over my shoulder to see the barrel of a gun pointed in my direction.

Covering my head with my arms I kept running, almost breaking down crying when I saw Craig by a nearby car, opening the door. Hedgehog sat in the front seat, tapping her fingers along the steering wheel as Kenny reached forward and opened the passenger door for me.

The old Volvo growled as I dived into the passenger seat, breathing heavily and pulling the door shut as Hedgehog stepped on the gas, leaving the furious Darren behind, gun pointing in our direction.

"Shit, Kate, you fucking moron," she growled, glaring at me as a bulled buried itself in the side-view mirror on my side, making me yelp and duck cowardly.

She glanced into the rear-view mirror, giving up on a decent answer from me and sighing, turning a sharp left.

"I'm so sorry," I whined, "I really didn't mean it,"

"Take it later," Kyle cursed, "Cause we're being followed,"

"Aaw, I didn't want to die today," Kenny groaned, "I just got these pants fixed, too!"

The oddness of that sentence flew past me almost faster than the buildings speeding past us as we broke the speed-limits down the deserted road. Hedgehog seemed calm as ever, both hands resting calmly on the steering-wheel as she hummed some random song.

"I got the money, though," I piped up, my racing heart making my voice sound much weirder than it normally would.

Another sharp turn was my answer, my injured elbow taking a light hit, making me curse as a jolt of pain shot up my arm.

"Fuck you, Helene!" Kyle sneered from the back, "Stop turning the fucking car when you're going in 70!"

"Oh, stop whi-"

"Wait, Helene?" I cut off, still having the bag of cash in a cramp-like hold while rubbing my elbow, casting a glance over my shoulder to see Darren's car a hundred meters behind us.

"Uh, yeah. Don't ask," Hedgehog – or Helene – said, scowling as she geared up, increasing our speed once again, barely avoiding making meatloaf out of an old lady attempting to cross the road.

"Craig, where's that bridge again?" Helene asked, still calm as ever, leaning down to turn on the CD-player for some reason.

A hand snaked over her shoulder, slipping through the gap between the door and her head, pointing straight forward as some random death metal song started up. Craig's skinny fingers poked her shoulder, making her snicker slightly as he flexed them and pointed to the right.

"We can't go to the bridge!" Kenny cut off, sticking his head forth and into view, "It leads to North Park,"

"We could," Kyle argued, pulling Kenny back, "Then go around and head back to South Park through the forest,"

Helene rolled her eyes, making another sharp turn, the back of the car skidding and making me notice how we'd gained a lot of speed. A bit hesitantly I glanced over, catching sight of the speedometer, paling.

Over 80.

The buildings around us were thinning out, the car behind us getting dangerously close. Yet, Helene didn't seem to worried, not even flinching as the entire car jolted when Darren's car hit the back of the Volvo. Kenny cried out as his head connected with the back of my seat and I turned, catching sight of Darren glaring at us.

"Fuck, speed up!" Kenny cursed, glaring at the black Mercedes trying to push us off the road.

Despite Darren's attempts being a bit silly, my pulse were racing, the speed we were going at scaring me thoroughly.

"Relax," Helene rolled her eyes, frowning down at the CD-player and glancing over to me, "Switch to track sixteen,"

"... alright," I mumbled nervously, casting a swift look over my shoulder at the boys in the back to make sure I wasn't alone about being a nervous wreck.

They looked calmer than me, but the tension's obvious. Craig was still leaning over Helene's shoulder, pointing around and muttering things to her, eyebrows furrowed. Kenny kept glancing back, furiously typing on a phone while throwing looks over his shoulder.

And Kyle... looked pissed off.

The buttons of the CD-player felt incredibly small as I fumbled around, my back damp with sweat, the t-shirt I'd been wearing for days sticking uncomfortably to it under my heavy jacket.

Hitting track sixteen I made a face, whatever slight distraction it had been thrown out the window. I sighed, leaning back in the seat and frowning as the intro to a song I'd never head before flew through the speakers around us.

"... you listen to Eminem?" Kyle asked, frowning from the back, "Dude. Not the time to go gangster on us,"

"Shut up, Kyle," Helene sneered, "Eminem is cool. And this song means shit, man, I listen to this when I'm trying to focus,"

"Which song is it?" I asked, my own nerves creeping upon me as the last building rushed past, overtaken completely by trees as the asphalt was replaced by plain dirt.

"No apologies," Helene said softly, once again gearing up, "Alright, top gear, let's rock this shit,"

I took a shaky breath as the speed increased, adrenaline pumping through my veins, drowning out Kyle's curses and Kenny's nervous tapping on the phone, the lyrics of the song punching themselves into my memory.

_'__In my mind I'ma fighter, my heart's a lighter_  
_ My soul is the fluid, my flow sparks it right up_  
_ Arsenic writer, author with arthritis'_

"Hey, guys, Jess said they're waiting back at Stan's for us," he piped up, cutting through my focus, "And fuck, why don't we have a weapon? We had a gun he'd be dead,"

"He can't drive and shoot at the same time, so chill," Helene said, smirking, "He sucks at driving. He's too used to only firing the gun to do both,"

"Uh, guys," Kenny once again cut into our conversation as we caught sight of the bridge about a dozen of meters ahead of us, approaching us rapidly.

"Yeah?" Helene asked, once again looking into the rear-view mirror, grinning madly.

"This bridge is being rebuilt after it collapsed last year,"

An echo of disbelieving cries made the noise around us fade away, my eardrums complaining as they were brutally murdered by the pathetic and desperate arguing. None of us wanted to believe it. But we couldn't turn now.

"Oh Jesus, we're gonna die," I whined, glancing over at the girl beside me.

She only grinned, "No, no, why would we?"

"Because this is insane!" Kyle exclaimed from the back-seat of the car, growling, "Now get us out of here!"

Laughing shortly, Helene sent me a look, almost reassuring me we'd be fine, "I want all of you to jump out of the car just before the drop, alright?"

"What?" I was the only one yelling now, looking out the window and seeing the concrete rushing past us as we were half-way across the bridge already, the water shining up at us teasingly from so far below.

"Trust me," Helene grinned, "Just remember to roll when you hit the ground, then you won't get too hurt,"

"What about you?" Kyle asked, "You'll die,"

A few moments of only the engine of the cars and the rush of thoughts swirling around us hit, a few concerned looks exchanged between us, and left just as fast as I saw the edge of the bridge, a huge drop in front of us.

Reaching for the handle, I tried to brace myself, jumping as Helene reached a hand over, shoving a small note into my hand. I sent her a questioning look, but she only smiled softly as I opened the door, dully noting the air flowing past me. She nodded.

And I jumped.

The concrete hit me hard, knocking the breath out of me as the roar of the Volvo disappeared over the edge, closely followed by the squeal of brakes as the Mercedes fought to stop. My hand held the bag and note in a cramp-like hold as I rolled over the ground, each time I touched the ground like a punch to the gut.

Wincing I stopped rolling, barely in time to see the Mercedes disappear over the edge in a slightly blurry vision, a faint splash following it.

"Shit... are you... ate... Kate?"

My head spun as I sat up, putting a hand to my head carefully and whimpering, "I'm... alright," I said quietly, pulling the strap of the bag over my head, sighing.

"You sure, Leen, you're bleeding," Craig placed a hand on my shoulder, sitting down beside me slowly, Kyle and Kenny making their ways towards us at a snail-pace.

"My head kind of hurts," I mumbled, opening my other hand and glancing down at the note dully, a heavy feeling of dread landing in my stomach.

"What's..." Kyle trailed off, wincing as he sat up, bleeding from a pretty big cut on his forehead, "... what's that?"

"I dunno," I unfolded the note, letting the silence overtake me as I overlooked the note.

"Read it," Craig grumbled, coughing, "Out loud,"

Sneering at him, I glanced down at the note again, doing what he said anyway.

"_To whoever cares, _

_Speaking straight from the heart, I can honestly say I've had enough. The years of working, crying and screaming drove me too far. I don't feel alive anymore, don't even feel the pain of bleeding no more. You all tried to stop me when I cut my wrists, drowned the pills and bounced off the walls, and I love you for it._

_I honestly fucking do._

_I planned this shit, alright, I took out the brakes of the car and modified it so I'd be forced to do this. I even put fucking glue on the gas. I'm desperate. Sick of life. _

_Instead of hanging myself or blowing my brains out, I want to make sure you guys will be okay, so I'm doing this for you._

_I know I'll die. I know I'm going to drown. No way out of it now, anyway. __Besides, you all know how I am. I can't deal with shit like you can, despite living in the ghetto with McCormick and the other poor pieces of thrash for years._

_Hell, to quote Marshall Mathers's most brilliant 'No Apologies'... _

_'Expect no sympathy from me I'm an mc_  
_ This is how I'm supposed to be_  
_ Cold as a G, my hearts frozen it dont even beat_  
_ So expect no apologies'_

_Fuck yeah. I've lived life. This is where I belong. No more fucking sympathy for the people that don't care, no more Helene there for ya'll to pity. __Move on, guys, go get those cuts and bruises treated and get a lives. Tell my Ma I'm dead, tell the school to fuck off and tell my boss he can keep the bottle of vodka under the desk. _

_Take care, bitches, and see you in hell! _

_- Helene XOX_"

* * *

**THOD - **... I can't believe I just threw Hedgehog down a huge drop. In a Volvo. Shit.

And for you that wonders, all OC's in this story will be used in the sequels and such. Where they will play a more important role, cause I always move slow with OC's. If you don't want this, send me a PM and I'll remove ya. You don't, I'm using. Now, go think a bit.

Read&Review.


	19. I Am My Own Worst Enemy

**THOD - **Oh my god. Next chapter is the last one. Can you believe it? It's insane! And after that we get to go to LOSeRS. And just to reveal a small detail and so, we'll see even more to the other OC's in LOSeRS, very few new ones and we'll get a totally different plot.

Cause next plot is about supernatural shit and all. Since this is South Park, I figured these people gotta pretty much attract problems and all kinds of stuff.

Another slow chapter, since most of the actual action is over. D: And I'm a bit worried about this chapter, but I'm a bit worried about every chapter, so tell me what you think! :D

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 19  
I Am My Own Worst Enemy_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

The air around us stood still as the note fluttered to the ground, my hand going limp as my hazy mind registered what I'd read. It looked so innocent as it laid on the ground, the messy handwriting unreadable from this far away. It's meaning almost unreal.

A suicide note.

"She's gone," I mumbled, desperately wishing for it all to be my head playing tricks on me, "Or...?"

"I should have known," Kyle sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly, "This is becoming a really long day,"

"B-but," I stuttered, casting the edge of the bridge a panicked look, "She can't be!"

"It was doomed to happen one day," Craig shrugged, trying to look as emotionless as possible, "After all the other shit..."

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling tears threatening to fall as I jumped to my feet, head spinning from the sudden movement, "She was here just a second ago!"

"Hey, careful!"

"Don't fall of the edge, idiot!"

"Hang on, d-"

An arm grabbed my waist, my feet barely a few steps away from the edge, the silhouette of the cars underwater barely visible as I stared down at the river beneath us. I couldn't quite control my feet, my balance a bit unstable as I'd just taken a hit to the head and possibly given myself a concussion. And honestly, I wouldn't care too much if I did fall down there right now.

Because it just doesn't feel right to stand here.

"Stop being stupid," Kenny mumbled, the phone still in his hand, "We've got to get out of here,"

"What about Helene?" I pushed away the person holding onto me, not thinking very logically, "We've got to go down there and get her!"

"We can't," Kyle snapped and got to his feet without much trouble, only looking a bit pale, "She's probably dead already,"

"So we're just going to leave her?" I argued, shuddering as I once again dared to look down, "That's cruel!"

"Leen," Craig sighed, "She's been suicidal for six years already. It's a surprise in itself she even got this far,"

"C'mon, call Jess and get them to pick us up," Kyle muttered, grabbing the bag of money, "We've got to get out of here,"

"Besides, what can we do?" Kenny asked, grimacing as he got to his feet, once again resuming his texting.

"We can't do shit, that's what," Craig shoved his hands into his pockets, following Kyle as the three of them started walking off the bridge.

I hesitated.

Just leaving like this felt completely horrible.

Biting my lip I quickly leaned down to swipe up the note, shoving it into my pocket and jogging after them, familiar guilt gnawing at me. My head hurt, my elbow hurt and pretty much everything else, yet nothing pained me as much as leaving her to drown. As if her having been suicidal made it alright.

It was too late, anyway, but it feels so disgustingly wrong.

"Jess will be here in about twenty minutes," Kenny said dully, putting away the phone and running a hand through his hair, looking incredibly thoughtful for once.

"That's nice," Kyle said stoically, kicking a random rock as we finally reached the dirt-road again, "We really should go see if she's alright," he added quietly, looking almost like he was arguing with himself.

"How nice of you to finally care," I grumbled, not giving a damn if I was being unfair or not, "Took you long enough,"

"Would you shut up?" Kyle sneered, "You've know her for... what, slightly more than a week? Who the fuck are you to talk?"

"At least I didn't vote for just fucking leaving her to drown!" I growled, glaring.

"Yeah, of course, it's all my fucking fault,"

"Shut up, both of you!" Kenny stepped in between us, looking clearly bemused, "Kyle, we know it's not your fault. And Kate, don't dig into things you know nothing about,"

"Then let me know, assholes," I crossed my arms, "I'm obviously missing something,"

"Yeah, you are," Craig patted my shoulder, "And this really isn't the time for Kyle's personal issues,"

"Personal issues?" I echoed, blinking, my arms falling down to my sides again, "What?"

"Great," Kyle ran a hand through his hair, "Now you did it,"

"Can't you all just shut up and keep walking?" Kenny seemed a bit ticked off, looking away from whatever he'd been looking at to give us a look, "Walking might get you two idiots to shut up,"

"Wait..." I paused as a flash of confusion struck me, "How did you know Helene weren't going to jump out of the car?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows and recalling the conversation from the car.

"What? I didn't know that," Kyle said smoothly, shrugging, "Why?"

"You just... she didn't say anything about not jumping out. And then you just go all... 'but you'll die' blah blah blah? That makes no sense," I rubbed my neck in thought, looking at Kyle in slight disbelief.

"Yo-"

"Just tell her, dude," Kenny said, sighing in defeat, "I'm sick of her whining,"

"Why the fuck do we even have to tell her anything?" Kyle leaned against a tree, frowning heavily, "She's got nothing to do with it,"

"It's kind of obvious she cared about Hel," Kenny shrugged, "But you go ahead. Be a dick,"

"Just..." I sighed, a bit fed up with the impossible arguing, "Just drop it. When's Jess and the others coming?"

"About now," Kenny nodded towards a blue car rolling up to us, Stan sitting in the front seat, looking incredibly annoyed.

Heck, I didn't even know the kid could drive. But apparently, everyone living out here can drive like maniacs and do things I'd rather not do until I'm eighteen. But whatever. I don't even fucking care anymore.

"About time," Kyle grumbles, throwing a troubled look towards the bridge as he tore open the passenger side door of the car without another word.

Kenny shrugs, keeping his eyes on the ground as he opens the back door a bit more careful than Kyle, crawling into the car and shutting the door. It seemed so lifeless. They were both staring into the air, probably not caring about much, too caught up in thinking.

"He'll tell you," Craig said as dully as ever, starting towards the car, "And when he does, you'll get it,"

Clenching my hand around the note in my pocket I sighed, feeling the defeat as I jogged towards the car, unwillingly taking a seat in the awkward silence. No one wanted to talk, all of us far too busy with our own business.

Life was so much easier before South Park.

Take my word on that.

* * *

The second the car stopped, I opened the door a bit harsher than intended, my hand still clutching the note in my pocket as I crossed the front-yard with angry steps. I know I have no right to be mad, but I am. Each silent second in that car made my anger grow, making the others even more annoyed with me.

Screw them. It still pisses me off to not know what's going on.

I didn't bother to wait for the others as I opened the front door of the Marsh's home, grabbing the attention of most people in there. Then again, I guess they're all bored out of their skulls and would welcome any kind of distraction.

Great. I'd been demoted to distraction for bored kids.

Fucking great.

"Kate!" Frankie was the first to react, standing up abruptly and pulling me into a hug, "You're alright!" she mumbled, grinning slightly.

Before abruptly pulling away and smacking the back of my head, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry," I mumbled, shrugging, "I was just..."

"I know, I know," Frankie slung her arm over my shoulder, pulling me towards the couch, "But... eh... what happened?" she grinned slightly, the rest of the miserable ones having yet to walk through the door and kill the almost-good mood.

"It wa-" I paused as the door opened, all four frown-y faces entering, shutting the door silently behind them and splitting up, no one speaking a word.

"What happened, dudes?" Clyde paused the game he was playing, probably not being able to pay attention to both his game and us other people.

"Nothing happened," Kyle said dully, flopping down on the floor beside the stairs, glaring sourly at nothing.

Alright, I really want to know what got his panties in a twist. It's a bit of a shock, we get it, but Jesus. You'd think they were related or something. She's dead, yeah, and that's kind of extremely horrible, but it's over. We're done. Finished.

Stop moping and be mad about it!

Then again, who am I to speak?

Frankie furrowed her eyebrows from beside me, "No need to be so prissy about it," she mumbled, glancing towards me questioningly.

I shrugged, letting my eyes run over the room instead, taking in the confused teens sprawled all around, the tension hanging in the air only making them more confused. And without me even noticing my eyes drifted towards Jude, seeing her scratching the back of her neck idly, staring at Stan with a mix of emotions on her face.

Of course.

She'd been staring at Stan all along, I'd just been to caught up in staring at her to notice.

Now I feel even worse.

"Where's Hedgehog?"

A chill ran down my spine as the question finally was asked, none of us that knew wanting to answer. It hadn't actually sunk in yet, I think. Or maybe no one really cared about Helene.

"She's..." Craig was the brave one to speak, "She... uh..."

Confused looks was exchanged, Lulu repeating her earlier question, "Well, where's Hedgehog, then?"

"She's on the bottom of the river," I snapped, not even noticing I'd spoken, "Dead. Gone. Game over," I continued, sneering.

"... way to be subtle and calm about it," Kenny snorted, crossing his arms, sending me a look.

"She what?" Frankie asked quietly, interrupting the semi-argument from earlier, "You're joking, right?"

A few mumbles broke through the silence, but I wasn't paying attention. The fact that I'd fallen down to prissy level and acted like a total bitch about it had shocked myself, making me feel slightly nauseous.

I'm turning into the kind of person I despise.

"You know she ain't kidding," Kyle said from his little square of bitterness, "She's been suicidal for _years_, Frankie, you honestly surprised?"

"Even before the accident?" Frankie's shoulders slumped slightly as she surveyed the faces around the room, searching for something unknown to the rest of us.

"Even before it," Kyle's face fell, "I should have seen it. I'm smart. Right?"

"It's not your fault, alright?" Stan said with a sigh, "It's no ones fault,"

I sighed, sending Frankie a slightly confused look, "I'm a bit lost,"

She smiled awkwardly, "Yeah... uh, I need a minute," she said hurriedly, getting up from the couch and disappearing into the kitchen.

That uncomfortable silence that had wrapped itself around us since the car drove off the bridge crept up again, filling the entire room and making the air feel heavy and untouched. Frowns, thoughtful looks and hands toying with random things was the only thing reminding me what was going on.

Jude was scowling in her corner, drawing little figures on her leg with her finger, shaking her head every now and then. Sitting by her chair was Clyde, looking a bit pale and possibly even a bit distressed as his eyes wandered around the room, never pausing to actually look at anything.

And all around the room was the rest of the people that hadn't left. Jess, Johnny and Alice had stayed. Hope and Robyn, heck, even Laura was still here.

I felt left out, knowing that I was definitively missing out on something. My phone was long gone – still in Darren's apartment – and despite having all the money, we still had no way of paying everything back.

Since Helene was the one in contact with the mafia.

But for once, I'm going to fix this. After all the work she put into this, I'm going to finish it for her.

I stood up and frowned, walking over to the abandoned bag on the floor and picking it up. Despite realizing that me doing things on my own was a bad idea, I didn't want to bother the sourpusses being all prissy everywhere.

"I'll be back in a few," I said quietly, pushing open the door and pausing to see if anyone even noticed.

"Whatever," Stan said over his shoulder, "But come back this time,"

* * *

The streets were pretty quiet as I approached Helene's house, hoping to get a clue to how to reach this mafia man. Chipped paint, rotting walls and a crooked door glared menacingly at me as I crossed the small yard, reaching out a shaking hand to open the door.

I gave the door a yank, yelping as the doorknob left the door, leaving me with only the doorknob in my hand. Scowling in annoyance I kicked the door irritably, cursing.

It slid open noisily, making me wince and slip though quickly.

The inside was dark and damp, the air heavy as I fumbled around for a light-switch. Finally finding one I flipped it, a dying light bulb hanging on a string zapping to life, casting a dim light over the room. Things and dirt were everywhere, creating an odd chaos of junk.

I simply shrugged and looked around, trying to find out where Helene's room was.

I feel like a criminal, though, running around like this.

But it's got to be done.

Not that my life can get anymore messed up right now, anyway.

* * *

**THOD - **Last chapter is the next one. And I'm terribly sorry for not having replied to all of your reviews, I always try to remind myself to do so, but with the personal life being a bit tough now I tend to forget. I'm sorry.

But you all mean a lot to me, cause you've been super awesome. :] And I love you all, you're the reason this fic is almost finished. My first finished fic.

So, read&review and chapter 20 will be up soon! With an ending. Le gasp. And a song-list. xD


	20. Nothing Else Matters

**THOD - **Can you believe it? Chapter 20! The end of LOSeR. D: It's... a really fucking epic feeling. My first finished fanfiction.

And holy damn, I've got over a hundred reviews! :D You guys are incredibly awesome.

I'm leaving some holes around in the story (intentional) for you guys to fill in for yourself and even some for me to play around with.

Now, let's set off to the quite dull ending of LOSeR.

* * *

_**LOSeR**_

_Chapter 20  
Nothing Else Matters_

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own South Park or the songs mentioned in this. OC's belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"You'll need voice lessons, Kate," Paul said as she pulled me away from the class at the end of Choir, sighing tiredly, "Just like over half of the class. You've got quite a lot of trouble with those deeper parts,"

I shrugged, not in the mood to give a rats ass about school, "Alright..."

I'd been back in school for three days. And each day was a bother. I'd found Helene's journal when I searched her house and while feeling horrible for intruding in her personal life, I managed to find the guy we were going to pay.

But all in all, this whole journey had cost me more than I could've ever realized when I first walked into that clearing.

Words and scribbles in her journal overlapped with harsh voices had burned itself into my head, going on repeat all the time. I could barely sleep at night, always waking up completely disoriented.

It had changed me. And probably not for the better, either, if the way people looked at me was anything to go by.

"Look, I know you're... a bit off, but after those days of not attending school you need to keep your grades up," Paul said, looking mildly worried, "And if you want to, I can set you up for after school classes? In choir, that is,"

"That'd be nice," I grinned weakly, "Who's teaching?"

"I am," Paul gave my shoulder a light pat, "Now go on, you've got more classes to go to,"

"I guess," I mumbled, getting up and pulling the jacket I was wearing closer, "Thanks, Paul,"

"Don't worry 'bout it, girlie,"

The teachers weren't too happy about me missing out so much of school, though, they tried to go easy on us all after hearing the story of what happened. I might have preferred simply being disliked for ditching school, because whenever one of them would send me or someone else a pitying look, I would have to resist the urge to sneer at them. It was humiliating, in a way, to be nothing but that poor little kid that went through a hard time.

And my thoughts had kept up a huge battle of mangled sentences for days now, distracting me immensely from everything I should focus on, each one competing about my attention. All hoping to confuse me some more.

"Hey Leen," Craig slung his arm around my shoulders, popping up from thin air, "You still alive?"

A few things had changed in these last days between me and the other guys. Almost everyone had started shying away from me, avoiding me or ignoring me. I think it'll eventually calm down, but it's not easy. Barely anyone stuck by me, but those few people that did really did their best to keep me up and going. Frankie, Kenny, Jude, Craig and Jess; the few that stuck with me.

I wish I could've included Helene to that list.

I still had a huge crush on Jude, which I'd just shoved it into the back of my mind sourly, realizing she was heads over heels for Stan. Pisses me off, but I ain't got the spine to go up and tell her I've got a huge, girly crush on her. She'd probably end up hating me. And I can't stand another person leaving me.

Over the last days I'd whined more than what should be humanly possible and Craig was pretty much the only one that really bothered with me. I guess I was too whiny for the others, which I understand. After finding out that he lived just a few houses down, I'd often come running over there in the middle of the night, and he'd roll his eyes and help me in through his window. Hell, we'd even ended up gathering up a pile of stones that laid beside the house, so I wouldn't have to run around and find rocks.

Which happened on the first night, cause I whined about it, obviously.

"Yeah," I shrugged, watching my shoes with little to no interest, "But I'm failing school,"

He scoffed, "Big fucking surprise,"

"You know where the others are?" I asked, looking on the floor dully.

"Nah,"

I still hadn't found out what Kyle knew about Helene, or how the he knew her real name in the first place. In fact, I'd been complaining about that when I figured out that Craig were the only one that didn't get prissy when I started my depressing rants. And despite him being a fucking asshole – no denying that – he wasn't so bad.

Beneath the flipping off and snarky comments, that is.

"My Ma refused to talk to me today... again," I mumbled, biting my lip slightly, "I think she hates me,"

I heard Craig sigh, before changing direction and heading towards the main entrance of the school instead. Not a word uttered. Almost like he knew I was going to start talking again. It was almost a miracle he didn't know my entire life story by now, because there wasn't much I hadn't said over these days. I'd spent most of them sitting on his bed, complaining about how unfair life was and how I can't gather my thoughts. He was almost like a secret journal that I'd run to when I was sad, something you'd just pour all of your thoughts onto.

Even though I'm pretty sure he's getting sick of my crying.

The doors opened soundlessly, a rush of cold air smacking me in the face as we exited the school. All the snow outside was almost gone, the sun hesitantly peeking down at us from behind the clouds as we headed towards the back of the school. There was a few people lurking around the school, mostly goth-kids refusing to go to class, yet no one even spared us a second glance.

Our not-very-secret secret hideout, a bunch old stacks of boxes and dirty containers behind the school, was deserted as I dumped my bag onto the wet ground, placing myself on one of the boxes. I didn't even acknowledge the chills seeping through my jeans, the snow I was sitting on melting slowly.

"She's been giving me these looks all week," I grumbled, staring at the ground sourly, "Almost like she thinks I actually did it. Like I killed someone,"

"Maybe she's just confused?"

"Why would she be confused?" I mumbled, "She wasn't the one that got accused of all that shit,"

"She wasn't the stupid one to go running to the mafia, either," Craig gave me a look as he took a seat on the dented container, "Give her some time,"

"I know..." I sighed again, "Do I whine?"

"Yeah,"

"Do I complain too much?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sick of me?"

"Maybe a little,"

"Should I go?"

"Not unless you want to,"

"I've got a crush on Jude,"

"I know,"

Pouting, I gave him a look and he smirked, flipping me off.

It's very odd. These last days we've pretty much been stuck together, just cause I'm trying to sort out my life and needs someone to lean on. More like I'd attached myself to Craig like some sort of leech, but he still hadn't shoved me off and stepped on me, so I figured he didn't mind. We'd often get company from Nick, whom enrolled into our school and class a few days ago. The three of us kind of made up our own little group within our own group.

At least for the moment.

Odd, ain't it?

"Hey homos," Nick rounded the corner, probably having spotted us leaving school, hands shoved into his pockets as he took his standard seat by my feet, "What up?"

"She's whining again," Craig said stoically, "And don't call me homo, fag,"

I scoffed, "You're both homos, Craig, and you bloody well know it,"

He flipped me off again and leaned his elbows on his knees, sitting freakishly still.

"Aw, what's wrong this time?" Nick asked carelessly, "Got your panties in a twist again, _sciocca_?"

"Don't talk about my panties, asshole," I sneered, "They're too cool for you,"

Nick simply rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll have to take Craig's instead, then,"

"Gross, dude," I grumbled, "Seriously gross,"

"I know," Nick leaned his head back against the wall, smirking, "Now, what's eating you up?"

Shrugging, I glanced towards the two silent boys, "I can't let it go,"

Craig didn't even flinch as I brought up the sore topic, only glancing over at Nick. And Nick only brushed some of his black and blonde hair out of his face, giving me a look.

And then he shrugged, "Let what go?"

"You know," I shook my head, once again forcing away the thoughts that tried to invade my mind.

A heavy weight seemed to constantly hang on my shoulders, dragging me down and tiring me out. Headaches came and went, constantly bothering me. I'm almost positive it's so much change and so much having happened over these last days, but I'm not sure. On the other hand, I'm absolutely sure all this thinking has something to do with my new-found sleeping and eating problems.

Hell, I'm even considering going to a shrink to try gain control of all of this.

But I won't.

"Is it even possible to get shook up by the death someone you barely knew?" I asked quietly, "It shouldn't be,"

"I dunno..." Craig said, frowning and glancing up at the cloudy sky, "Probably,"

Nick grinned widely, throwing both hands into the air, "Of course! Special people dig themselves into your heart and live inside you forever, feeding of whatever puny memories you have of them!"

A slightly awkward pause as Nick realized that he'd once again spoken without thinking, Craig giving him a deadpan look as he flipped him off.

"... in a macabre, kind of creepy way, he's got a point," Craig said dully, giving Nick another look, "Just... yeah. Macabre,"

I smirked, placing my hands behind my head and leaning back, looking up at the sky. The clouds had once again taken control of the entire sky, covering everything. No sun. Just sweet, gray poofs sailing along on nothingness.

"Maybe we'll meet her again," I announced hesitantly, almost carefully, "I mean... anything could happen,"

The police said they'd found the car. And a large amount of blood on the ground beside the river, but no body. According to them she got out of the car, managed to get to the shore and died of blood-loss. The river had washed her away, never to be found again. At least we thought so.

But they did find her.

"I guess..." Nick shrugged, "After all, this _is _South Park,"

"Yeah," I grinned, "She'll dig her way out of that coffin and walk again,"

"On second thought," Craig cut in, "You're the macabre one. Nick is the cute one,"

"Hey!" I snapped, "Unfair!"

"What are you, then?" Nick added smartly, smirking, "The slutty one?"

"Totally," Craig scoffed, "The macabre pimp, the cute whore and the slutty asshole. We're a fine bunch, ain't we?"

"Definitively," I laughed, "We're the best ever,"

A small, shared laugh between the three of us seemed to lighten the mood. I'll probably never get over this, nor will I ever truly understand what happened over these last days, but it doesn't matter. I've got these two fools and three more sitting inside, most likely half-asleep on some bench. This heavy weight that had been hanging on me these last days, no matter what it is, can't keep me down. In fact, even imagining it going away seems to make it considerably lighter.

If you know how, everything will look brighter. Even the clouds parted to allow rays of sunshine through, hitting the snow and warming my freezing legs, making all the worries seem unimportant.

This really is what life is all about, these small moments. Moments where you feel untouchable, despite everything else. And you know what?

Nothing else matters.

* * *

**THOD - **Lame ending to a lame story. :D But it's done. My god, it's done. So, here comes credits, super, super thanks to all you awesome reviewers and all of you that submitted OC's. I'll use them again in LOSeRS, so tell me if you don't want 'em there.

And here, everyone, is the song-list. Cause, y'know, each chapter title is from a song. Alright. And yeah, some songs are a bit fail'd or lame, but whatever. If it's in my iTunes I either liked it at some point or think it fitted the mood I had in mind. xD

1; Loser - Beck 2; What I Like About You - Lillix 3; Under The Bridge - Red Hot Chili Peppers 4; Running From Your Dad - Bowling For Soup 5; Wow! I Can Get Sexual Too - Say Anything 6; I'm Yours - Jason Mraz 7; The Pretender - Foo Fighters 8; Behind Blue Eyes - The Who 9; Kick Ass - Mika 10; Waiting For The Worms - Pink Floyd 11; This Afternoon - Nickelback 12; Sunday, Bloody Sunday - U2 13; Tea Party - Kerli 14; Ruter - Karpe Diem (ft Andreas Grega) 15; ? 16; Whatever Happened To Corey Haim - The Thrills 17; Murder City - Green Day 18; No Apologies - Eminem 19; Restless Heart Syndrome - Green Day 20; Nothing Else Matters - Metallica

Uhh... I can't figure out which song I got the title for 15. I've got no bloody clue. So yeah. It's blank. And I own NONE of these songs, so ya'll know. :D It's been a great race so far, now... OFF TO LOSeRS!

But still, read&review this last chapter, cause it makes me happy :D


End file.
